


Between me and you, our little secret

by weallknownialler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weallknownialler/pseuds/weallknownialler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction is in Amsterdam for their concert, on a day off Niall meets Eva. Whom he can't get out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The lines in Italic are Niall's thoughts. It's the first story I publish, hope you like it!

Niall Horan together with Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne where in Amsterdam for their concert. The concert in Amsterdam sold out in 17 minutes what for Dutch measurements was “super” fast, their manager, told them. The boys had a day off so they could do some shopping and wander around in this lovely city. They all went separates ways, they knew from experience they got way less attention in European city’s if they were walking around alone, it was a fact that a boy walking alone in a big city just doesn’t attract a lot of attention. Paul went along with Niall.

Only after an hour they were lost, well they felt lost, not knowing where to go.

 _Oke just let me find someone to ask directions, a girl, they are nicer than guys. Not an adult, like somebody around my age, but not the type who would start screaming or fainting. Not really in the mood for that kind of drama._ Niall thought to himself searching the streets.

Suddenly there was this girl walking on the steps where he stood, natural red semi-curly hair, and no make-up on only some mascara and a very thing eyeliner line on her grey/green colour eyes. A slight smile on her face, she seemed the natural friendly kind of girl, by looks and expression of her face. _Her eyes wow!_

She wore black skinny jeans from Levi’s with a plain grey t-shirt from H&M and a summer jacket over it, wearing grey purple sneakers. _Supra’s?! Ok seriously, this girl seems so nice and cute and she wears goddamn Supra’s. I’m done…_

The sun broke through the summer clouds hitting her face which made her smile and closing her eyes, lighting up her hair making it look more blond than red.

When she was about to pass him he stepped in front of her ‘Hi there, could you maybe help me with directions?’ he smiled. She looked up, not making a very surprised face; it probably wasn’t a rare thing for tourist to ask their way in Amsterdam.

"Sure I can help you, Niall. Where do you want to go?" she smiled a polite smile. _Wait? What? Niall. She knows One Direction, and she didn’t give a beep? More impressive._  

"You’re a One Direction fan?" he asked sounding like he just got hit knock-out, she laughed "Yes sort of" "Why did you have to you laugh"  _So adorable,_ he wanted to add _._

 _"_ Cause you sounded like that was I-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e" she answered him.

"Well, it’s just that you didn’t showed any knowledge when you saw me. That’s not a bad thing though! It’s just something I’m not used to. So I was very surprised you knew my name" she smiled, this time it wasn’t just polite it was a very friendly smile.

"Oh haha I get it. I just think that if I where you, I wouldn’t like it if girls just go mad whenever they see you or you ask something like directions. And don’t be too surprised, most Dutch girls are down to earth, not really fast star struck" the smile didn’t left her face.

_This girl here just talks to me, like really talks to me. Not like she’s talking to this famous “hot” boy band boy she wants to impress or something._

 

-x-

 

"So where did you want to go?" she interrupted his thoughts "Uh shopping, sightseeing, tourist things" "Shopping isn’t really tourist like, Niall. Or you want to go to the PC Hoofdstraat?"

"PC Hoofdstraat. What is that?" a girly giggle slipped out of her mouth "what!"  _she probably thinks I’m a complete idiot?_  "That was so cute, you trying to say it in Dutch with your Irish accent."

Niall laughed along with her "Cute, huh?" "You should stick with the Irish though" she looked at him serious, the enjoyment still readable in her eyes.

"The PC Hoofdstraat is like the fancy shopping street" she hesitated a little before adding "only the rich or want to be rich go there, but there are some good shops if you want to go there!" "So you never go there?" "Well I do sometimes, if I have save some extra money for something special to buy for myself. But no not for a normal day like this" she explains. "We’ll skip that one then, maybe if there is time left at the end of the day" he got excited to spend the day with this girl.

She looked at him "We?" "Oh yea, would you like the hang out with me today?" "Like being your personal tour guide?" "Like my personal tour guide" he repeated after her.

"That sounds fun, didn’t had anything nice planned today. I’ll show you around" "That’s awesome!"  _Her name?! What’s her name? Damn this is rude._

"So we should do Dam Square first" she already started moving "Hé, hold it one minute!" he stopped her by placing his hand on her arm slightly pulling it, she turned to him.

Because of Niall’s movement towards her and her sudden move backwards there bodies were only inches apart. _I can smell her perfume_ …. _Ok Nialler breathe, just in and out, breathe._

Paul who was a few steps behind them had to smile by the way those two were interacting with each other.

She was frozen in place, when she realised she was so close to him, she smiled "Oh hi there" took a step backwards "what’s wrong, forgot how to walk? I can carry you but than you would seem like such a diva and then paparazzi will notice us!" she said straight-faced.

Niall started laughing his well-known loud laugh: only he could pull that laugh off being charming and cute. It made her laugh. "The thing is that you know who I am but I don’t know anything about you. Like what’s your name?" curious expression on his face, she put her hand out, Niall taking it. "Hi Niall Horan, I’m Eva" they shook hands.

"And your last name?" "Don’t bother the last name, that’s even hard to pronounce for Dutch people. You can call me Eves or just Eva whatever" she winked him. "Ok Eva, Dam Square it was?" "Yes we can visit this nice shopping centre called De Bijenkorf, mixed fancy with more regular brands."

They walked side to side, Paul following their every move. Just chitchatting she suddenly left Niall’s side turning around and went to walk next to Paul.

"So you’re the famous bodyguard then. I’m Eva" Paul looked down at her "Hi, yes that’s me. Nice to meet you, Eva" "How long are you already following those spoiled little asses around? I always wondered why you would give up so much of your own life for other people" the thing about spoiled little asses she said louder so Niall would hear, Niall turned and glanced this dirty look, a big bright smile appeared on his face while still walking ahead.

She gave him a crazy face and a smile. Paul laughed "I’ve been here since the start! My dad always was a bodyguard, so I just rolled into it... I guess. And yes sometimes it’s difficult to have a normal life with this kind of job, but that’s the only bad thing about it."

"You’re one of a kind Eva’" Paul stated more to himself than for Eva to hear.

"What you say?" Paul looked at her "that your one of a kind, you’re the first girl who is actually interested in the story or something" a little smile appearing on his face.

"The thing is, I’ve always asked myself that question. And honestly I don’t know if I could do it. That life seems so crazy and you voluntarily drag yourself into it. That is not really logic in my eyes" she explained, Niall slowed his pace and joined them.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall makes sure Paul leaves so he could have some one-on-one time with Eva.

Eva went into a bookshop to quickly buy a postcard for a friend. Because it wouldn’t take long, the boys waited outside. Niall was tracing her moves through the window. "She’s cute don’t you think, Niall?" Paul asked watching Niall watching Eva. "Ey what?" he forgot Paul was standing next to him "yeah she’s cute" answering the question.

_Yeah she’s cute? Dang… come on she’s super cute, nice and social. But she keeps getting you into the conversation because she’s social._

"Paul, would you mind if I we went separate ways? You’ve seen that there aren’t a lot of people around who are interested in me" they got stopped maybe four times by fans while being out and about walking around in the city centre.

"If you feel comfortable about the situation, it’s fine by me. I won’t be in your way buddy" he gave Niall a cheering push/slap against the shoulder "if you need anything or something occurs, you immediately call me."

"How did you make this happen?" "Make what happen?" they took the tram because the distance was too big to do by walking. "Paul leaving your side?"  _Haha smart girl._

"I just asked if it was oke if we went separate ways" she just got this pretty smile on her lips and put her Ray-ban sunglasses on, not furthermore asking anything about why he wanted to go separate ways, she could probably already tell.

 -x-

_I’m getting hungry. It’s already three, so breakfast is already freaking 5 hours ago._

"Eves!!" he yelled over the street, she was on the other side of the street looking at a store window.

"Nialler!! What’s up?" she waved enthusiast "I’m hungry" she took a few funny fast sprints and was by his side, making him laugh.

_Stop smiling and laughing at EVERYTHING she says it looks so stupid. She’s going to notice I’m completely into her or something._

He liked her, but there was one thing he couldn’t stand. She was open but also very distanced, maybe because he is known/famous and that makes her more cautious.Because of it he couldn’t really tell if she was a bit into him or not.

"I bet your hungry! But like no Macca’s or Burger King’" "You don’t eat Macca’s?!" he looked concerned.

"Haha don’t look so concerned, I eat! A lot, if I let myself. But I don’t have a fast metabolism like you!" she pouted. His face got a less concerned expression "that’s good to hear, and face it, that will probably be over when I turn 30" he laughed.

"Thank god for you! You’re still young, and you have to live while your young, right!"

"Yeah and while your young you have to go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun, don’t worry bout the hangover it will be over soon!" he sang, making his own version of LWWY.

She looked at him from the side, he was such and idiot but a cute one. She couldn't hold in her laugh, It was a really loud, not very charming, out bursting laugh but she couldn’t help it.

-x-

They sat down at a lunchroom at Leidseplein, Niall ordered a hot sandwich with chicken and bacon with a lot of things to the side, and Eva ordered a meal salad with chicken.

"So we’ve been talking about me and the weather, but how about you?"

"What do you want to know, Niall?"

"Everything" he said too quickly, to enthusiastic. "Like, who you are, what you do and all that stuff? I like to know those things, if you don’t mind telling me something about yourself" he added fast.

She smiled a careful smile but she started anyway "Oke... I’m 18 years old, don’t know if that was already discussed" she smiled at him.

"I’m a fulltime student, second year of Law School. I have a part-time job at an electric company where my dad works as an electrician; I’m always there on Monday and Thursday afternoon. I go to school Tuesday till Friday, but honestly I skip the Tuesdays, there are only boring classes that day. I live with my parents and brother in a city about 45 minutes from this lovely city."

"My brother is Michael, he turned 21 a few months ago, and to me he’s like a good friend along side my real ones. I have more boyfriends than girlfriends, like friends who are boys, cause that’s less drama" she smiled, Niall completely on her lips with everything she said.

"So a lot of boy-friends, how about A boyfriend?" Niall had to ask, had to know.

"Nope.. also never really had a boyfriend… yet" this came out a little insecure.

_Huh, what?! Never had a boyfriend? How is that possible!! I mean Eva is just… pretty, really nice and likeable. She is lying and just pretending to be this innocent cute girl. That had to be it. Right?!_

"Nah you’re laying! If not, any reason for you never having a boyfriend?" Eva could see in his eyes and his facial expression that he really didn’t get why she never had a boyfriend before.

"They say I’m picky, and that has some truth in it" "In what way picky?"

"Like, when I have somebody in mind, like a big crush. But haven’t told that certain boy that I like him and honestly probably never will. When I go out with my girlfriends and some cute guy gives me attention or something I’m not interested in him, cause that stupid crush is in my head. But I’m not picky when it comes to looks, not really. Just face you know, eyes, smile."

"So that’s the only reason you haven’t had a boyfriend?" still a surprised look on his face. "Haha there’s also the fact what I stated before, I have a lot of boy-friends so at one point you evolve a crush on one of your friends and that’s not really handy to act on."

"In general I also don’t really get a lot of attention from boys."

"Oke the first two explanations I can get my head around, slightly, but the last. Nope. I don’t believe that."

"It’s just a hard fact, Niall! Probably cause I’m a ginger" she giggled. His jaw dropped, opening his mouth.

No, seriously that’s just what you tell yourself’ "Oh really?" she raised one eyebrow up to him "why is it always, mmm can’t pick between blondes or brunets, and never but seriously NEVER, can’t pick between blondes or redheads…. Nevah ever Nialler!" she said playfully, this statement made him quiet, his brains going overload.

_She has a point there, I have never said that, not one of the boys or his friends every mentioned a ginger as an option. I never thought about saying when asked which hair colour I preferred “blond, brunet, red, fan or not it doesn’t matter, if she’s cute and fun to be around I’ll date her”. Next interview I will pay her a favour and mention redheads as an option she’ll absolutely love that!_

"1-0 for you, girl! I can’t think of something against that one" he sighed.

"I do!" she said excited. "Haha you’re kidding me?"

"Nope, it’s because redheads, like the natural ones are rare. I’m a rare thing, Ed Sheeran and Prince Harry are rare things." By this fact Niall had to laugh, nodded his head so she would continue "only two present of the people in the world are real gingers. And every ginger is unique! So that explains why boys never say they would fall for a red haired girl. Cause there are not many of them" she smiled "so it’s totally cool, it’s fine, I’m not complaining about it."

"But I still can't believe you haven’t had a boyfriend... yet" he sighed "I want to meet those boy-friends of yours, must be weirdo’s!" Niall said with this cute smile on his face.

"Aww thanks that’s really sweet; they would LOVE you by the way, seriously no joke!" she looked at Niall and down at the plate between his elboys where he was leaning on the table with.

"Niall can you start eating your sandwich? You haven’t touched it. You're really Niall Horan, right? THE food lover Niall from One Direction?!" she winked.

"Huh" Niall looked down on his plate, he really hadn’t touch it, he laughed and looked back at her "Haha this is bad for my rep, isn't it!"

"Yea, it is kind of is bad for your badass rep. But it's probably because I'm talking too much" she smiled and starting to dig into her chicken salad.

_She’s also cute when she eats, WHAT?! Really... how do I come up with this stuff?!_

After she finished her salad it was like she read his mind "you like seeing girls eat or what?" "What ya say?!"

"You kept eyeing me while I was eating, so I thought 'he probably likes the fact when a girl eats' and than I thought 'hey why don’t ask him he’s fucking Niall Horan who’s in front of me, having lunch with me' Isn’t a very weird question to ask right? It’s not like I asked 'When was the last time you got laid?' that would have been a weird one. So don’t 'what’ me, Horan" she said cheekily with this Louis sassy kind of way.

Niall got a smirk on his face. "Okay!! I’ll confess, I like it when a girl eats ‘normal’ when I’m around her. So laugh about it, make fun of me."

"Why would I do that? It’s cute, girls should feel more comfortable with food sometimes."

"It’s ridiculous to eat different only because this really beautiful boy is in front of you" Niall looked down a bit, realizing that she meant him. She was indeed attracted to him, his cheeks flushing a pretty pink.

Still after two and a half years of girls telling him how beautiful, pretty or hot he was, Niall still wasn’t comfortable with it. It made her smile, this cute and nice boy, wanted by tons of girls all over the world was blushing only because she mentioned he was beautiful.

That moment she realized that he was just like any other 19 year old. Who was still normal and not anything near a celebrity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Tried to make it longer than the previous chapter. Means I have to get writing like a maniac, to finish the chapter for next weeks upload:# Xx


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an almost kiss... And it's time to say goodbye:'(

"Your really are open about a lot of stuff" Niall and Eva strolled around the city once again. He looked at her from the side; she had a good profile everything about her was pretty in his opinion.

"What do you mean?" "Everything private can land on the Internet, you probably know."

"First, to be honest, you don’t seem the kind of girl who will do that. Second I would have acted the same if I wouldn’t be known. I’m the same guy I used to be, the Irish lad from Mullingar only with a different life and life style."

"So you are like the boy next door, just enjoying yourself and having fun with your friends. Just like a normal guy…. but with millions of screaming fans and girls all over the world who would love to be your girlfriend" she smiled looking up to him.

"Nah" his face getting red again "You’re still not used to this part of being in a world famous boyband, ey? You keep blushing whenever I say something about you, like your pretty or wanted by girls."

Niall just laughed and gave her a playful push with his shoulder "Oh shuttup".  She overacted like he had really pushed her to the side and laughed along with him.

-x-

They were walking closely next to each other, having small talk when she noticed a car stopping about 15 meters away from them, opening the car window. She immediately recognized the guy behind the wheel, famous Dutch paparazzi photographer Edwin Smulders. She stopped walking, making Niall stop, not understanding why they stopped moving.

He could see her body stiffen, looking for a way out. She eyed an alley at her left just a few meter from where her and Niall where standing. Intuitive she grabbed Niall’s hand, leading him into the alley in matter of a few seconds.

She didn’t know why, why she didn’t want to be seen or photographed with Niall. Many girls would kill to be linked to Niall Horan as his possible girlfriend or just friend. Maybe because she liked him, she liked Niall for being Niall, his personality… his everything. She made sure there wouldn’t be another headline story in the tabloids. She put her back at the wall, Niall doing the same to her right.

Niall couldn’t get his eyes of the sight of their hands together, her small hand still in his. He couldn’t help it to run his thumb softly over her skin. By this Eva realised that her hand was still in his, blood running through her cheeks, a pink blush revealing.

"Oh" she looked up to Niall "euhm… sorry" she let go of his hand and let her arm awkwardly fall next to her body.

"That’s oké" Niall said, trying to make her feel more at ease "that’s totally not a big deal."

_If she knew that I absolutely didn’t mind her small, delicate, soft hands in mine, she wouldn’t have to apologize. Damn why don’t I freaking make a move?! Stupid dumbass._

"What’s happened anyway?" he leaned with his shoulder onto the wall facing her from the side pushing his thoughts from his mind. 

"Paparazzi" "Really?" he pulled himself from the wall and peaked around the corner "put your hoodie up, you smart ass" she smiled while lifting her hand up to the collar of his sweatshirt pulling the hoodie over his head, covering his hair. He moved back from the corner, facing her.

"The guy in the Range Rover, isn’t it?" Eva didn’t answer him, she couldn’t she was staring at him, completely lost in those ocean blue eyes of him. His perfect pale skin, because she was so close to him, she could see all the delicate futures of his face.

"Eva?" he chuckled "guy in the Range Rover, ey?" Eva snapped out of her staring at this beautiful human creature. "Yea" she felt like her brains couldn’t fully function yet.

_Make a move! C’mon this is the best change…_

 

Niall started to lean in, bending his back slightly. Closing the small distance between them. Before he could place his lips carefully on hers she nervously jumped, turning away from him.

"I think he’s gone. We can safely leave this shelter" she turned back to Niall. Immediately looking down, not being able to look at him, the blush on her cheeks red as a tomato.

He smiled, lowering his face to make eye contact with her, making a goofy face, making her laugh. Placing his hand on her sides moving her out of the alley "Let’s go then."

Niall didn’t understand why she turned down the kiss, but he didn’t take it as a blow in the face. After seeing the reaction of Eva after, her cheeks being red as fire he knew it was the first sign she started to like him. Just what he wanted.

-x-

Niall’s phone rang getting it out of his jeans pocket "Hi, Lou. What’s going on?" "Shit, you’ve got to be kidding me!" "Yea, I’ll get Paul to pick me up. Thanks for the heads up, Louis."

"Problems?" Eva asked, "Apparently we have interviews in 2 hours" he sighed. "I bet you forgot, did you?" she held in her laugh, it seemed so Niall to her.

"They never told me, they do that sometimes, so I can’t forget. But now it kind of sucks, I’m kind of enjoying myself here with you."

"Well me too, but duty calls, right!" she smiled, "You’re completely right about that one" he smiled back at her.

They told Paul to pick Niall up at Dam Square, and started walking. "You should come to the concert tomorrow night" he suddenly mentioned out of the blue.

She looked up excitement in her eyes, "The thing is Niall I’d love to! I really do" she smiled, "but after not getting tickets to the concert, my girlfriends and I decided to do a girls night in watching the Up All Night concert DVD. To ease the pain of not seeing your show" she laughed at her self, that she actually confessed this to him.

"Really?" "Yes, Sara, one of them, was really sad and upset about it for days. She L-O-V-E-S Zayn, just like the other girls, btw" she laughed.

"Who’s you’re favourite?" Niall asked curious "Na-ah, not going to tell you."

"It’s me, isn’t it? It so is! That’s why you don’t want to tell me!" "You’re sooo full of yourself, GOD DAMN!"

"No I’m not. It’s just a hard fact Eva. So just confess. You’ll feel better after it" he smirked. 

"Oké fine!" she pouted "It’s Harry, duh", Niall stopping in an instant, Eva passing him with an attitude. To stop a few meters away from him turning around, Niall stood there in the middle of the street like an upset little boy, arms tightly crossed over his chest.

"What’s wrong now, Nialler?" she asked like a mom who had to deal with this behaviour every single time they went into a grocery store.

"That hurt me" he pouted, making a devilish cute smile appear on her face.

"I told you I didn’t want to tell you!" she said faking irritation "I kind of warned you. Now get walking, Horan."

Niall just stood there, getting a cheeky smile on his face, dropping it again "I don’t believe you anyway! And I’m not moving before you answer me honestly!" stamping one foot on the ground twisting his upper body to the right and back to the left.

People who passed them started to notice their odd behaviour, looking at them. Eva hated it when other people made a scene on a busy street, embarrassingly looking down when an old lady looked angry at them.

She made her way over to Niall, grabbing one of his underarms off his chest, trying to get Niall along with her. But this tall, lean and skinny boy was way stronger than she imagined him to be. Turning back to face him "You’re much stronger than I imagined, have to give you that."

"Be honest, now" his big blues staring at her, grin on her face.

"Oké now serious, yes Niall, you’re my all-time favourite from One Direction. Now stoppit and walk along with me, will you" she looked straight back at him, no blushing involved this time.

He gave in, only to keep al his weight back. "Niall what are you doing?" she turned to him starting to laugh; she didn’t even tried to sound serious.

"How do I know you’re not lying again?" She grinned at him, opening her bag searching for her IPhone.

"What do you have as a screen lock and wallpaper? A pic of you and your friends, your favourite idol or band member maybe?" "Yeah you’re right, I always have one with the lads."

She went standing next to Niall pressing the Home button "Aaaah look who pops onto the screen" pressing her unlock code revealing her wallpaper "Now, I see you’re a bit confused. Do ya know Niall James Horan, he’s this Irish idiot but like kind of cutie from the boyband One Direction. He’s also the prettiest, don’t you think?" she locked her phone, and started walking again.

Niall just eyed her walking away from him, big smile on his face. The walls around her were finally cracking down, completely. Catching up by taking a few large steps, smiling down on her. ‘I believe you now’ she smiled at his remark.

"Also your wallpaper is a very good picture of me. It’s from the VMA’S right? Who did the Photoshop?" ‘Tumblr girl, I think you know that?" she looked up. Niall looked surprised "Yeh, know Tumblr. Some have really good stuff" "I know, I LOVE Tumblr! Oh btw if we go to left here, we’re actually at Dam Square already" they turned the corner revealing the big square where they had already been this morning.

 

Niall texted Paul, to see where he was;

**_Niall: Where are you?_ **

**_Paul: In like 30 seconds you’ll see me driving up there;)_ **

****

When he put his phone away he already saw the car stopping at the end of the square "There’s my ride" he wanted to sound like he was oké with leaving this girl behind just like that, but he felt like dragging her with him.

"Well you should go before the kops are going to whine like little bitches" "Haha they do that here too?" "Yes, it’s for the tourist safety or something" she smiled.

"Oké, so watch it, fangirl is coming out again. Can I have a hug... and a picture?' Niall laughed his hysterical laugh again making her burst out a giggle.

"Of course you’re going to get a hug from me, you’re not leaving without one" he winked and added "but only if I get a picture with you too" he waved his phone in front of their faces.

"That sounds like a good deal" taking a step foreword, closing the distance and getting her arms around him placing her head on his shoulder. Niall closed his arms tightly around her; by this she gripped the fabric of his hoodie between her fingers embracing his tight hug.

When he let go, she took a small step away from him getting her phone out, Niall put his arm around her waist en smiled to the camera so she could take a pic.

"Now a photo for me" he got his own phone out of his pocket, placing his lips on her cheeks snapping the shot. Paul pushed his horn twice, Niall really had to go.

"So I’ll probably, maybe see you around another time, Horan" she smiled but her tone was kind of sad, she knew she was never going to see him again. She wasn’t fooling herself with that fantasy.

 

 _Is_ _that_ _sadness underneath the pretty smile? Or I’m a imagining this…_

 

"Well I hope so! Maybe if you ever do get tickets to our show" he winked "Yeah, like that is every going to happen" she laughed.

"It was really nice to meet you and hang out with you today, Niall. You’re absolutely a great guy..." she wanted to add some more but stopped instead, it was probably going to sound too cliché and dramatic.

When she wanted to walk away Niall stopped her "Oh wait, I’ve got an idea. Give me your phone" "ohm… oké" she handed her phone, Niall unlocking it. Went to contacts and added a number to her phone, typing a message, and giving it back to her. Without a word he gave her a peck on her left cheek and walked towards the car where Paul had been waiting in.

 

A bleeping sound came from her phone, a message appearing on her screen.

**_I left my number in your contacts, want too make it your choice if you ever want to speak to me again. Or maybe see me… but I hope you do. X Nialler_ **

****

-x-

There she was an eighteen year old, who just spent her day with the biggest celebrity crush she could imagine, and even scoring his phone number. All alone on this crowded square, stupidly smiling at her phone. She put her phone away turned around walking off.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading;) I feel like I cut it a little short, but I was soo busy with all the things that are going to happen between them:# I got it all in my head and a little impatient:P


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their friendship (relationship??) starts to develop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of phone conversations;) text are in BOLD and conversations are Eva: "...."

A week went by, Niall still hadn’t received a text from Eva. In all honestly he started to lose hope of getting to know this girl, even more than he already did the day they spent in Amsterdam.

The boys, but mostly Harry was sure she wasn’t going to call, text or anything. He even said something to Liam about it, Niall picked up from the backroom “If she really was into him, she wouldn’t have waited so long to contact him.” 

Niall lifted his shoulders, she was going to make Harry be wrong about this, he was sure of it. But after he even mentioned in an interview that redheads were absolutely a choice when it came to the type of girls he liked and she never reacted to it, his confidence that Eva was going to text, started to vade away. 

“Niall, are you coming?” Louis asked on the ninth night, while fixing his hair in the tour bus bathroom, where Zayn was trying to get him to move his ass out of the way so he had access to the mirror.

“Nah, I’m gonna skip this one” he plainly said while grabbing a beer out of the fridge and plopped on the couch.

“Mate, no offense but you skipped all the fun this week. Get her out of your head. I know that can be hard but c’mon… Nialler!” Louis walked out of the bathroom.

Only to continue his plead facing Niall “Seriously, going out, having fun with us is going to help you not think about her, I promise” he was starting to pout and puppy eyed Niall to make him come along. Even Zayn was going out, and he was the tough one to convince for Louis.

“Lou, I just don’t feel like partying out in public. I’ll have my own little party in here” he raised his beer bottle.

“Fine, whatever makes you feel good. You have your own little party here, we‘re going” Lou passed in his well know sassy way, he gave up and walked out after Zayn.

Harry and Liam were already waiting for them at the club.

“Have fun lads!” Niall said when they got to the door.

Louis who was kind of put off by Niall’s behaviour, felt like his last sentence came out too harsh. He, out of all people knew how hard this situation could be. It took him some time to get Eleanor to fall for him. He knew that this was hard to let go off. Louis never gave up and eventually got the girl, and was still happy with her. Niall was doing the same, not giving up on the thought of him and Eva being together.

He put his head back around the corner. “Ey Niall, if you change your mind and wanna join us, just text me, oké?”

“Yea, thanks Lou, you’re the best.”

After a few beers and strumming on his guitar, the usual activities for him at night. Niall got off the couch, brushed his teeth and dove into his bed bunk.

-x-

He wasn’t vast asleep, although it was 02.30 in the morning, when he heard two messages coming in, he growled but threw his legs over the edge and got up.

Rubbing his eyes, getting his phone sitting down on the couch.

He opened the text message and read it without his brains taking in what he was reading, until he read the second line “from Amsterdam”, he re-read the first _._

_Finally… fucking finally._

****

**_Eva: hi there, how are you doing? X Eva_ **

**_…from Amsterdam;)_ **

 

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, checking a few times that the text really said Eva and not some other chick. Answering her.

****

**_Niall: ello, stranger! how could I forget you? now I’m doing really good, thank you. Niall_ **

**_how about you?_ **

 

She responded quickly. Meaning she wasn’t busy with anything.

****

**_Eva: you’re welcome;)! well I don’t know… you meet like tons of people, so who knew?! I’m doing great too_ **

****

**_Niall: but aren’t you some-thing special;) good to hear you’re doing well. I thought you weren’t going to text me…_ **

**_soooo WHAT the hell took you so long! Better have a good excuse:#_ **

****

**_Eva: wasn’t sure if you were waiting on it_ **

_So insecure._ He thought and texted back.

****

**_Niall: what made you eventually text?_ **

****

**_Eva: ‘Well if she’s cute and I can have a laugh with her, it doesn’t matter if she blond, brunet or a redhead’, - Niall Horan_ **

**_thank you for that, it was really cute;) it made me smile quite a big smile for a few days;)_ **

****

**_Niall: no problem at all, I knew you would appreciate it:D_ **

**_but that was like days ago...?_ **

****

**_Eva: yea sorry for that, I was putting things in prospective;) and quite busy at Uni :#._ **

**_such a smart charmer you are;)_ **

****

**_Niall: I’m really happy you did decide to contact me, to be fair I WAS waiting for it:#_ **

**_is it oke if I text you tomorrow?_ **

****

**_Eva: sure thing, plans?_ **

****

**_Niall: bed, it’s 03.00 where I’m at:0_ **

****

**_Eva: where is that?_ **

****

**_Niall: America:D die-hard fan would know, you know_ **

****

**_Eva: pfff if you knew, hihi. goodnight Nialler Xx_ **

****

**_Niall: sweet dreams for later, babe! X_ **

Niall opened his pictures and displayed the picture of him and Eva only paying attention at her face. 

_Damn, she let me wait for some time. Worth it though, look at her. Those crinkles around her eyes, the faint pink blush on her cheeks. She is a beauty, a natural one._

Niall dropped his hands letting them rest on his legs, his head resting on the couch backrest, a big smile on his face and his eyes closed. Drifting off to sleep with her in mind.

\----------

Eva’s POV.

She let herself fall on the bed, kicking her legs, an excited sound coming from her mouth. Opening her contacts, calling her best friend.

Eva: “Case”

Casey: “Ey babes!”

Eva: “I just texted him” she squealed.

Casey: “Serious!! And?”

Eva: “He texted right back, he was really happy I texted him, he was even kind of waiting for me to do so”

Casey: “I’m really excited for you! Btw I told you, you just had to text him, and see what happened! Now what, hun?”

Eva: “Thanks, luv. I’m not going to tell you that you were completely right. He’s going to text me tomorrow”

Casey: “Haha you just did! Whatever comes out of that, text me oke! I’m at the office tomorrow”

Eva: “Shit!! Another slap on the shoulder for you, damn. Yup, I’ll text you” “Goodnight for later!”

Casey: “Haha I’m just good. I’ll wait for it. Sweet dreams, honey”

\----------

“Niall?” a hand on his shoulder shocking him awake “Ey, what... what’s wrong?!” boys laughs surrounding him.

“Nothing wrong, lad. You fell asleep on the couch with your phone in your hands.”

Niall looking around him, Zayn sat on the opposite couch, Harry was getting something out of the fridge talking to Liam about some girl he saw in the club.

“What time is it?” “It’s 5.30” “Well, only been here for 2,5 hours” he smiled to Louis.

“Why the hell were you up so late?” Louis didn’t get it, he could have joined them at the party if he couldn't sleep.

“I went to bed at like twelve” “And you couldn’t sleep” “Nah it’s Eva” “Mate” Louis plopped next to him on the couch.

“It’s getting a little out of hand, if you can’t stop thinking about her” before Niall could interrupt he continued “so you can two things, get in contact with her yourself through Twitter, Facebook, whatever you can find of her. Or you go out and appreciate all the attention you get from fit girls and get her out of your goddamn mind.” Louis rattled in one piece.

“Lad calm down! I wanted to tell you but you rattled off”

“What?!”

“She texted me.”

“Who?”

Niall laughed “Eva... Eva texted me at 02.30, that’s why I was on the couch, after that I must have drifted to sleep.”

“Dude, why didn’t you tell me before I went rattling off? That’s like the best news I’ve heard in a week!’ he smiled. “Happy for you. You think there’s a change it will become a real thing?”

Niall have had his fair share of girls but the girls never made it to the point where she was introduced to Louis, Liam, Zayn and Harry as his girlfriend. Niall and Amy were a thing for a while but they never met her and they decided that beings friends was more fun and better for them. So they remained friends (with benefits??)

“I hope so. I’ll be honest, for the first time in years I feel like this girl should be mine, like be my girlfriend, a proper relationship. But it’s going to be hard, Lou. We can’t really get to know each other while I’m on tour. She has University to focus on, too.”

Niall smiled at Louis, he damn knew it was going to be a hell of a job to get this relationship up and running and maintaining it, while being ‘together’ apart the whole time.

“Good for you, lad. I was wondering when you were going to get serious,” he laughed “but hey, don’t break your brains over it. Look at Eleanor and Dani with Liam, we’re like still going strong although the distance." 

“Yes, me and El got our relationship going when we weren’t on tour all the time, so you have to work slightly harder to make it work” he bumped his shoulder against Niall’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Lou, again. But if you don’t mind I’m going to bed now” yawing and getting up from the couch.

"See ya at rehearsals!” Niall felt like the boys weren’t going to bed anytime soon. He crawled into his bed bunk and slept the minute he laid his head on the pillow.

-x-

After rehearsals for tonight’s show the lads went out, strolling around the city. Niall went back to the bus. He decided he was going to call instead of texting her. He counted back the hours, so he knew for sure that she would be awake. He dialed her number.

Eva: "Kristie" her voice sounded Dutch, she probably didn’t check who called her.

Niall: "You just sounded really Dutch.” He laughed.

Eva: "And you sound like the only Irish I know" he could tell she held in her laugh.

"Can ya wait a minute?” she was almost whispering.

 

He could hear her get some stuff and her saying something in Dutch, and somebody answering her, a door closing.

 

Niall: "You're busy? I can call another time"

Eva: "No need, left the room. Hadn’t had a break yet, so it’s all good. It's odd to hear your voice over the phone" she walked through the hallways of the office.

 

Niall smiled, the boys coming in, telling them to be quiet by moving his hand up and down.  

 

"Who's on the phone?" Niall blocked the microphone of his phone. "Eva."

"Oh nice!!" Harry fist bumped Niall. Niall laughed at his friend who was sincerely excited for him. Focussing on his phone conversation again.

 

Niall: "Good odd or bad?"

Eva: "Good, it's like surreal"

Niall: "Why so?"

Eva: "Don't know. Like I know your just Niall but you're like Niall Horan from One Direction, on

the phone with me. It's just....

Niall: "Weird?"

Eva giggled: "Yea you can call it weird, but how are you doing?" 

Niall: "Doing good, babe. You?"

Eva: "Great, was a though one getting up this morning, like every early day. And of course it has to be busy today out of all days, so it’s a good thing you called and saved me"

Niall: "Haha no thanks. So your not an early person, are you?"

Eva: "Na-ah not at all"

Niall: "Better" 

Eva laughed: "Why? I wouldn't mind being a early bird when it comes to workdays!"

Niall: "I'm not a morning person myself, rather stay in bed with my girlfriend"

 

She smiled and walked outside. Taking place, on a bench in the sun.

 

Eva: "So that's why you called? To tell me you picked up a girlfriend last night? Nice way to break it…" she giggled.

Niall: "I did not. But I would date you in a heartbeat" he just said it. Not really intentional.  _Well fuck it._ Eva got silent on the other side of the line.

 

Eva was speechless, trying to hold in a scream of excitement. She didn't know what on earth how she was going to respond, she wasn’t really an expert in flirting or anything. He always talked to boys like normal everyday chitchats, not being interested in dating them. This time it was obviously different.

 

Niall: "Eva?"

Eva: "Muhm"

Niall: "Can I take your silence as a good thing?”

Hesitation in her voice, "Y-eas, guess I'm not used to somebody this cute and hot telling me something like this." She tried to sound as normal as possible.

 

In his opinion she sounded very careful over the phone, picking the right words. Not knowing she was trying to hide the extreme crush she had on him.

 

Niall: "Don't be ridiculous, these lads in Holland don't have taste or manners if they don't notice you. Take my words for it" he assured her.

Eva: “Thanks, Niall. You’re too sweet”

Niall: “I have my moments”

Eva: “Liar! I say your kind of a good charmer. You definitely know exactly what to say, to get me red as a tomato. You ass!” she chuckled.

Niall: “Well that’s the plan!” 

“There’s gotta be some way, to get you to want me” he suddenly whispered.

Eva: “Oh yeah sure, start using your lyrics to sound adorable, aarg I don’t like you” she laughed. Niall could imagine her smile through the phone. Making him smile. 

 

They talked for half an hour, talking about every single thing they could talk about, when she had to get back to work.

 

Niall: “Do you have Skype?”

Eva: “Yes, I have. Why?”

Niall: “So I can see your face when we talk”

Eva: “Could have thought about that” she laughed, feeling stupid for asking why he wanted her Skype.

“You’ve got Whatsapp right?"

Niall: “Yup”

Eva: “We’ll keep in touch by it, then”

Niall: “Sure thing! Talk to you soon?”

Eva: “Definitely. Have a nice day”

 

Before she could hang up Niall interrupted her.

 

Niall: “Ey, Eva?”

Eva: “Yes?”

Niall: “It was really nice hearing your voice again, talking to you”

 

Again he made her blush, it was more the sound of his voice that made the blood run through her cheeks, it sounded so sincere, she could tell he really meant it.

 

Eva: “Same for me, Niall. Bye” and pushed the red button on her IPhone screen.

 

Walking back into the office building unbeatable smile on her face. Her day couldn’t get any better and nobody was going to get her down.

-x-

Niall put his phone next to him on the couch, picking up his guitar starting to play Moments, mumbling the lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading:D See ya next week?


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Part One!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the day late, but here it is!

Over the next three weeks they talked every single day on Skype, WhatsApp, text and old school calls. 

The first few Skype ‘sessions’ felt a little uncomfortable for her, Niall on the other hand seemed like he never did anything different. After a few she became more comfortable with it and mostly become comfortable with Niall. Not feeling the need to cover up any flaws or wearing a cute top to look her prettiest. She could completely be herself, and she liked that in a boy. And he would still tell her she looked pretty, no matter what she looked like or wore.

 

**_Niall: hey babe, do you mind if I give your phone number to Paul_ **

****

**_Eva: why does he want it?_ **

****

**_Niall: he thought it might be handy for him to have your number, if you can’t reach me for an important thing, kind of weird because you should have his number not the other way around_ **

****

**_Eva: sure! good ideaaaa, let him send a message so I'll have his number_ **

****

**_Niall: uhuh I second that it’s a good idea too;) I’ll tell him_ **

**_see ya later on Skype?_ **

****

**_Eva: yes, please;) day after tomorrow at eight right?_ **

****

**_Niall: great! yeah it could be that I’ll run a little late…_ **

****

**_Eva: no problem, babe! see ya and probably talk to you tomorrow or something’ X_ **

****

**_Niall: you’re awesome;) yes of course X_ **

****

The minute Paul walked into the tour bus, Niall gave her phone number to him “Here you go!” “That’s fast! Thanks.” Niall walked into the backroom, guitar in his hand.

She received a message just minutes after she spoke to Niall.

 

**_Paul: hi honey! how are you doing?_ **

**_Eva: Paul!! I'm doing well, you?_ **

**_Paul: very well;) I was thinking, we're gonna be in Germany_ **

****

**_Eva: yeah I know:D_ **

 

She couldn’t write her second message because he was faster.

**_Paul: you should come over, visit us, visit Niall_ **

****

**_Eva: no waaay! that's what I was thinking about_ **

****

**_Paul: yeah? so your up for it? Niall would absolutely go crazy. he's like happy and all smiles when he had been talking to you_ **

****

**_Eva: I would love that, really_ ** **_☺_ ** **_what was your plan? cause I don't think it’s the best idea to just meet in public?_ **

****

**_Paul: I kind of had a plan for that, yeah… I’ll call you later, is that oke? not want to risk Niall seeing this_ **

****

**_Eva: that’s fine! I’ll hear from you. have a nice day, Paul!_ **

**_really exited at the moment_ **

****

**_Paul: great. it is kind of exciting ey, talk to ya! X_ **

****

Niall walked back in, “Who did you text, Eva?” funny smile on his face, like he knew something was up “Nah, it was Clodagh” Paul lied.

“So I heard rehearsals went good today? I heard Zayn had some troubles with his voice though?” Paul never heard this fact, but wanted to talk over the subject, he wasn’t a good liar.

_Something is odd here, but whatever… probably nothing._

“Nah not that I noticed, is Clodagh coming along at some point of the tour again?”

“I hope so, I mean haven’t seen my babies in 2 months! And the other one is on the way” “Hey, I was going to get some food, what ya think about that, lad?” Paul questioned.

“Of course! Always into some food, let’s go!” Niall smiled, putting his guitar down and walking off with Paul.

 

-x-

****

**_Eva: Ni, how's your day? I could use a Horan hug at the moment. my day just sucks so far:(_ ** **_  
_ **

****

**_Niall: aww babes :’( so bad? I would give you thousands right now if I could_ ** **_!!_ ** **_been to rehearsals, the usual fun. now feel better and smile you Beautiful! Xo-10000_ **

****

**_Eva: why are you so cute?! and not in the same room as me right now…*crying* hihi_ **

****

**_Niall: stoppit, the guys are laughing at me because I can't stop smiling whenever we're texting! they want to meet you, they’re starting too loose their patient_ **

****

**_Eva: ahh tell them I will meet them.... one day, hopefully soon!_ **

**_oh I forgot that you're also hot as hell;)_ **

****

**_Niall: Eva!! why do you always make me want to kiss you?! STOP making me want to kiss you!_ **

****

**_Eva: haha watch out, your drooling on your IPhone screen luv;) don't think Apple covers those damages_ **

****

**_Niall: how much do I hate you... X_ **

**_serious when would you be able to fly over?_ **

****

**_Eva: same as much I hate you. and that's lots. sadly… I still don't know, babe_ **

 

Oh, she knew when she was going to see him; it was just a matter of days, to be specific she was going to see him in only three days. Paul had called her the day after they texted and displayed the plan. The boys were going to be in Berlin, Germany for their concert and lots of interviews. Paul planned a band interview and would make sure Niall had to stay a bit longer, for a personal one on one interview. While she would be backstage, waiting for him. Eva will see the other boys first, so when Niall would walk in, the boys wouldn’t take all her attention.

They completely planned it from A to Z, Paul was making arrangements for her arrival, an unknown guard (unknown for the fans) was going to pick her up from the airport driving her to the venue of the day.

She wasn't going to be in sight, nobody would notice her arrival, Eva had no clue what they were or were this was leading to, and hundreds of people debating it on Twitter, Tumblr and Facebook would only make it more ‘complicated’.

 

**_Niall: whenever ya have long weekend or something you have to let me know, oke? I can fly you over and hug you for hours. Xxx Nialler_ **

****

**_Eva: I will keep you to that, Horan. like the thought of it... I'll talk to you soon! Xxx_ **

****

Eva showed her best poker face when they Skyped the evening when her and Paul planned the surprise, telling him there was no way she could fly over anytime soon because of school.

She hated lying; to be honest she was also quite bad at it. But surprisingly Niall bought every single word she said; because of the awkwardness she felt she made sure it was a short conversation.

 

-x-

 

The three days passed quickly, Paul informed Liam first about the surprise, when he knew for sure that Eva was visiting. Liam was good in keeping surprises. Next to know was Zayn, Zayn being Zayn he was really excited for Niall but he would never get so excited that he would accidently spill the secret to Niall. Not like Louis and to some extend Harry.

“Hey, can I talk to you guys quickly? Before Niall comes back?” Paul closed the dressing room behind him.

“Sure! What’s up, Paul?” Louis asked.

“Zayn and Liam already know about this….” He couldn’t finish his sentence because Harry interrupted him. “What?! Why do they get to know first?” “Cause you can’t always shut your cheeky mouth!” Paul laughed “that’s also the reason why I didn’t told Louis, yet.”

Harry just pouted but didn’t say anything, Louis just laughed; he knew himself and Paul was completely right about it. 

“You all know our little Nialler is all over this one girl, right?” “Yeaaah, EVA!!” Harry shouted out.

“Harry!” Paul threw a pillow at his face “don’t be so loud, Niall is gonna hear you!” “Sorry.”

“So… if I’m correct” he looked at his watch “Eva is about to board an airplane with it's destination Berlin” his smile got big. He out of all was probably the most excited for Niall. He didn’t know what it was; he blamed it to them being both Irish. Niall was like his little brother.

“No way, José! You’re kidding us, that’s so much fun! Niall is going nuts when he sees her” Louis was beyond excitement.

“That’s such a good surprise, Niall’s gonna like it. After he got mad at you and Eva, for fooling him. He told me yesterday she said there was no way she was able to fly over anytime soon.” Harry added.

“Well, she didn’t liked lying to him, have to admit that. But I’m sure he’ll forgive her in a heartbeat. She’s cute.”

“You have met her, right?” Liam asked, seeing the reaction of Louis and Harry made him laugh, them fools.

“Yea, in Amsterdam.”

“So, she’s cute? What else?” Harry wanted to know.

“You can call her fit, but beautiful describes her better. Eva is so nice and polite, really but really down to earth and honest, but there’s also this flirty and cheeky side. And I believe she’s complete nuts about Niall, although she tries to deny and hide it or something.”

“Protection” Louis said plane.

“What ya mean?” Paul asked Louis.

“That’s a defence mechanism, she’s probably trying to keep a little distant. It’s something else to go out with one of us, she’s a fan right, she knows about the stories, rumours, the hate towards Danielle, Eleanor and Perrie. She’s not so stupid to just throw her everything into this. And she probably knows Niall never really had a steady girlfriend since we started this” Louis explained his thoughts.

“Guys, you know it doesn’t surprise me that Niall ends up with a fan” Zayn stated “but she’s not the fangirling fan, right?” adding his concern.

“Nah, not at all! She’s too down to earth for that.”

Somebody tried to open de door “Lads? Why is the door locked?” Niall’s was behind the door.

Paul looked at the door “Oh shit” he opened the door letting Niall in “sorry, it’s this automatic thing I do. So stupid sometimes” he laughed, covering up the real intentions of the locked door.

“No, problem, Paul! So what were you guys up to?” he plopped on the couch next to Liam. 

 

-x-

 

She was in line to board the airplane when her phone bleeped.

__

_**Niall: Can I say something?** _

 

Eva smiled, Niall sends messages like this a lot, and it always ended up her smiling from ear to ear because of what he said. Just a few words, no long conversation needed.

 

**_Eva: Sure, sure what’s up Nialler?_ **

****

**_Niall: I like you. Kay bye_ **

****

She let out a small laugh, smiling to her phone, getting the attention of the young woman next to her.

“You seem to be really happy, going to see somebody when you land?” she smiled at Eva, she just put 1 and 1 together.

Normally Eva would have mentioned that it was none of her business, but today she was in the best mood.

“Yes I am.”

“You’re boyfriend?”

“Well, don’t know what we are… yet. Guess we’ll find that out, this weekend” she smiled to the young women. Eva guessed the girl was in the end of her twenties.

The girl was up to board the plane “Well I hope it comes out the way you want. If he makes you this happy and all smiles, I will give you one advice; Go get him!”

Eva smiled "I'll do my best" she was flabbergasted with her honesty and encouragement; she was being too nice.

 

**_Eva: Come baack. I like you too;)_ **

****

After sending the message she turned off her phone, handing over her ticket and boarding the plane.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you like were this is going..:D Xx


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Part Two!

“Where is Kevin going?” Niall asked when he noticed Paul whisper something to Kevin, one of their bodyguards, who left right after the conversation.

“He had some personal thing to take care of. I denied Dan to go home, so I’ve wanted it to be under the radar a bit” Paul lied. “He’ll be back in an hour” “Ooh oké, hope it isn’t anything really bad.”

-x-

Eva picked up her bag from the converter belt on Berlin’s airport, the woman she talked to before smiled at her from the other side, putting her thumbs up. Eva smiled and put the string of the bag over her shoulder.

She had no clue where Kevin was waiting for her, or how the goddamn guy looked like, so she was going to walk towards the exit keeping her eyes open, searching the immense arrival hall. When she was about to leave the hall a lean but very muscular guy stopped her.

“Eva?” 

“Yes?” she immediately realised it must be Kevin “You must be Kevin!”

“Hi Eva, nice to meet you. Kind of heard all about you” he put his hand out and introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you too! Of course, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut” she laughed, “funny thing, nobody knows about it at home, not even my parents” she smiled.

They started walking next to each other when Kevin reached for her weekend bag, “Let me take that for you” and lifted it of her shoulder.

“Thank you, but you really don’t have to” she stretched her arm out to take it back.

“No, I’ll carry it. My mum raised me well!” he laughed, “so you didn’t told anybody?”

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Yeah mom, I’m flying over to this famous rich boy, whom I met once’ they’ll tell me I’m crazy. And about the girlfriends and friends, I don’t know, they’ll make more of it than it maybe is.”

“You’ve got two points there. So, what’s the excuse?”

“My best girlfriend’s dad lives her, so we are ‘visiting’ him and her stepsister. The only thing is that I left her at home.”

“That’s actually a really good one. Really inventive.”

“I thought so too!”

He stopped at his car and leaded her to the passenger side, “Here you go” opening the door for her. She sat down en threw her handbag on the backseat. Kevin put the bag in the boot and sat behind the wheel.

It was a silent ride when Kevin suddenly spoke “You’re really pretty, Niall was right about that.”

He had been studying her from the side. Her hair was red/ginger with some natural blond in it. Her nails were perfectly taken care off and painted. Natural was a good way to describe her, a natural beauty. Compared to this kind of girly girl appearance her outfit was more casual. She wore a plain t-shirt with a leather jacket on some jeans, paired with red Supra sneakers. He could definitely see her with Niall.

Eva who had been staring out of the window turned her head to him. “That’s really sweet, thank you” she smiled and looked down at her hands on her lap.

He started to laugh, “You fit perfectly with Niall, he would react the same”.

“HE is tons of worse though!! He gets blushing like a manic. I don’t do that,” she laughed.

“He does all the time, huh!” “So I was thinking, are you kind of a new bodyguard or something?”

“Well not really, I only go with them on the big events. Whenever they need more security like on tour, I come into the picture,” he explained.

Ten minutes later he drove up on a closed parking lot behind the concert building, he parked the car and checked if there were any fans outside. No sign of anyone, so he stepped out of the car.

Eva followed his lead by grabbing her bag and hopping out of the SUV.

“Let me handle the bag, Kevin” she smiled, when she almost bumped into him at the back of the car.

“Noooooo, forget about it Eva!” he laughed and moved around her towards the entrance.

“Well are you coming or what?” he asked her and then turned to greet his colleague “it’s oké, Bob. She...” nodding his head back to Eva “is with one of the boys” a smirk on his face.

Bob wanted to hold Kevin back to ask with whom she was with, when she was already in his face.

“She is Eva. Nice to meet you, Bob” a cheeky smile on her face, she put her hand out for Bob to take.

“Nice to meet you, Eva” he laughed.

When she caught up with Kevin he looked at her “You know you don’t have to introduce yourself all the time right? Niall will probably show you around and introduce you. And their just bodyguards”

“Probably he would ” she wasn’t really used to his last remark, Eva understood that Niall was their boss, all the boys were superior to them or at least to Paul, but it was odd.

“The boys should be done with their group interview by now” he said when they turned into this smaller hallway “the dressing room is at the end” he pointed and leaded the way.

-x-

“I’m really curious and excited! Aren’t you guys?” Louis said to the other boys “I mean we've talked about her and I’ve heard her voice but there’s no face to this girl.”

“You’ve heard her voice? How did that happen?”

“They were on the phone, I think Niall was playing a song to her on the guitar, so the phone was on speaker.”

They all turned their heads when somebody knocked on the door.

Kevin put his head around the door and smiled “Ey you guys! God, I feel like a dad bringing home a puppy to his excited sons” he laughed when he saw their excited faces.

Eva pinched him in his side “Auwh, this puppy bites” turning to her and laughing a loud laugh. She pulled a ‘not amused’ face and laughed along.

“Okey, oke I’ll stop” opening the door and walking in together. Stopping in front of the boys.

“Boys, this is Eva. Eva these are the boys, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Harry. But I know you already know.” He winked at her.

Harry was the first one to step in front of her “Hi, Harry”.

“Well hello to you” he gave her three kisses on the cheeks. This is the Dutch habit of greeting each other.

“Smart one you are, prepared a bit, ey?” she laughed although it sounded more like a giggle, to her own annoyance.

“That’s only a polite thing to do!” still holding his gaze at her, his eyes going over her entire boy and focussing on her face again.

“Lad, are you going to keep her all to yourself?” Louis high-pitched British voice came from behind, pushing Harry away.

“Exactly what I expected! I only thought you must have been a brunette”

“Yeah cause that’s Niall’s obvious type, I know, I know,” she winked.

“Well, I love your hair colour, I’m Louis”, she gave him a hug, Louis immediately returning it. “Haha spontaneous one, huh.”

“I want at least a hug from all you guys! I'm maybe down to earth and talk to Niall a lot but I’m still a fan of you guys” she smiled.

After Louis she hugged Zayn and Liam and plopped on the couch next to Louis. They were chitchatting about 15-20 minutes when Paul put his head around the corner, a big smile on his face when he saw her sitting on the couch.

“Evaaaa!” he walked in “so good to see you again!” she stood up from the couch and walked to him, getting a huge hug from Paul. Who lifted her up from the ground, when she touched the ground again she laughed, “Happy to see you too, buddy”.

She heard a familiar voice “Why are you so excited?” Paul turned around keeping Eva sheltered behind his broad back.

“Well you’re going to be very excited too, I know for sure” he grabbed her arm and put it up, she waved her hand.

“Whose arm is that?” Niall laughed because of Paul’s stupid behaviour. Paul stepped aside, revealing Eva.

For the first time she felt like she was finally alone with Niall, although people surrounded them. She waved at him, fumbling with the seam of her t-shirt with her other hand.

“Hi, there.”

-x-

_What the hell?! What is she..._

He automaticaly walked to her, closing the distance between them in a heartbeat. Putting an arm around her waist; making her smile, small laugh crinkles appearing around her eyes.

Niall cupped her jaw and placed his lips on hers, opening his mouth and asking for entrance with his tongue. She opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to meet.

Eva put her hands on his chest; Niall tightened the embrace, his hand on her hip, his fingers holding a firm girp on her skin. He slightly lifted her of the ground when he straightened his back.

When he broke the kiss, instead of letting go he put his head on her shoulder, her arms around his neck “Why now?” she giggled softly on the skin of his neck.

“I should have done this the day I met you in Amsterdam” he loosed his grip and let her go, facing her again. “So I told myself, the minute I will see this girl again, I’m gonna kiss her so she doesn’t want to kiss another boy ever again... In her entire life” he placed a fast kiss on her lips, turning to the boys again, Eva at his side.

“So I guess you guys met? And I bet you all knew she was coming, ey? Shower of cunts!”

“I’m innocent!” Harry laughed hands in the air, “So am I!” Louis stated, defending himself. “We didn’t knew a thing, until this morning. But Zayn and Liam on the other hand.”

“Really, Louis?! You rat us out so easily? Thank you, NOT” Liam said, “but it was all Paul and Eva, to be completely honest” he added griming towards Eva.

Niall looked at her raising his eyebrows in question “Oh really?”

“Yeah, who else?” she simply admitted, she looked up in his eyes, what wasn’t the best thing for her to do.

She can't help it, the minute she looks in his eyes she can’t stop staring at him, and Niall couldn’t turn away from the gaze she had on him. He just couldn’t, he didn’t want to either, he had been dreaming about seeing her again... so badly. He didn’t WANT her to stop staring at him.

Zayn coughed, a laughter slipping out of his mouth “Maybe, you know, we should leave these two alone. For like a second.”

Good idea” Niall answered before anybody else could. Eva turned to the boys “What Niall meant was; you don’t have to, really. But it would be nice to have a few minutes alone. Right, Niall?”

“Yeah, like whatever. I meant what she said, lads!” he grinned at them; Zayn walked passed them, giving Niall a pat on the shoulder.

“You found a cute one, Nialler. And you…” he looked at Eva, “try to keep out of trouble, I don’t want to hear a single thing.”

“Haha, don’t worry. Won’t take my clothes off” answering his assumption.

The boys all started to have a huge laughter and walked out, closing the door behind them. Leaving Niall and Eva all alone in the dressing room, considering their first day together was in a big and busy City you could say it was the first time they were really alone, in each other presence. Not by Skype or Facetime, no. He could touch her face, run his fingers through her hair, and kiss her lips. It made him a bit nervous.

_She’s here, really here. Damn SHE IS HERE… oké be you, be yourself, like everyday Niall. Not making it awkward at all, it’s not, right? No, it’s Eva, just Eva._

He picked up her hand and walked to the couch, sitting down and pulling her next to him. They were quiet for a moment when she broke the silence, Niall looking at her “I just wanted to say that I’m kind of pissed.”

_O-key didn’t see that one coming. Althugh she doesn’t really look annoyed by something._

“What’s wrong?” he repositioned himself so he could look at her face.

“You just kissed me…” “Y- You didn’t want me to? Cause like I wouldn’t…”

She placed her finger on his lips “Sssst” making Niall chuckle.

“You kissed me without any warning, I couldn’t even like… I don’t know, like freaking prepare myself. You asshole” she smiled.

“That’s it? I mean, you’re not gonna tell me that it was like your first kiss, right? Cause that would be such a laugh, me not noticing you’ve never kissed a boy before” he smiled, almost laughing because of his own comment.

“Well, you can start laughing now” she passed back.

Niall’s mouth dropped open. _What?!_

“So you didn’t notice I’ve never had a kiss before?”

“No! That’s a joke right?” 

“Haha you really didn’t notice, did ya! I must be a natural talent, then! But still annoyed, cause my mind went like ‘What the hell is going on!!! Am I doing it oke? Aaaaah.’”

He burst out in laughter, completely Niall style; with the crinkles and small eyes. Too much cuteness, if you would ask Eva.

“What can I do to make it up to you?” he pouted.

“You could at least give me another one” a grin on her lips, Niall closing the distance the second she finished her request.

His lips on hers, giving her a ‘proper second first kiss’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luvs, I hope you like this one! This scenery was in my head the day I started writing and hope that I gave you the best written version of it;) it's kind of late right now, so heading to bed! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! It makes me really happy people actually read it;D Xx


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses and couch-kuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of a (really) short chapter, sorry..., hope you guys don't mind:#.   
> But I'm planning to post a long one on Tuesday night! Bit earlier because I'm having a trip to Bruxelles! 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Eva made her way to the restroom; Niall lifted his feet on the couch, getting his hands under his head closing his eyes for a second. When she walked back in he turned his head so he could watch her.

_Damn her! She looks soooo good._

He didn’t move and Eva didn’t say a thing about him taking up the entire couch. She just lifted up his legs, siting down next to him, lowering his legs onto hers. Just looking at her hands, smile on her face.

Niall just couldn’t keep his eyes of her, knowing by now he was staring quite obviously. She turned to meet his gaze “What?”

“You’ve lost weight.”

A surprised expression on her face “How the hell do you notice?”

“It’s just…” he sat up, his legs still resting on hers, “your collarbone is more visible” placing a finger on the bone tracing it, his focus completely on her upper body.

Eva grinned when she saw him biting his lower lip, Niall shooting his head up meeting her eyes, making her blush slightly and look down.

“Your face and legs are slimmer, are you still eating?” his voice joking but there was this sincere concern in it.

Eva laughed and pushed him down “Of course! Ya idiot” she laughed, “you don’t have to police me about that.”

“You really don’t have to worry, Niall”, she added in a soft tone.

“Oké, good”, getting up again, “so it isn’t not eating, than what?”

“Well I’m not as hungry as I always was, so it’s less eating and I started running again.”

“Not hungry? How come so?”

“Niall!! This feels like a freaking interrogation. And you know what… maybe you’re the reason I’m not so hungry!”

“Aaaih butterflies it is!” he chocked.

“Oh shut up!”

“Make me!” he laughed even harder.

She rolled her eyes “This is so fucking stupid!” but despite her opinion of this cheesy game, she crashed her lips on his, shutting him up.

Just a moment later Liam’s voice came from the hall “Nialler! Is it save to come in?” 

“UMmm” taking her lower lip between his before pulling away lying back again “yeah you can safely walk in, Liam!” he said. Liam opening the door, smile on his face of the sight of them being on the couch, like it was the most usual activity.

“You two seem comfortable” sitting on the couch next to theirs.

“I’m always comfortable” Niall stretching his body, smiling from Liam to her.

Liam rolled his eyes and focussed on Eva “Are you going to see us perform tonight?” she looked up, excitement in her eyes.

“Well if I can, definitely, yes please! Would love that!”

“That’s some excitement! Of course you can, hon!” Liam stood up “let’s find you a good spot to be seated, cause if we’re gonna wait for Niall to do something. We can wait a looooong time”, he smiled at her and walked out.

Only to pop his head around the corner a moment later “Well, you’re coming?”

“Yeah, yeah for sure” she slipped underneath Niall’s legs and ran out, stopping at the door turning around.

“See ya later, you sexy Irish” grinning and was out of his sight.

 _She’s making it too hard not to fall for her, fall really hard._ He thought closing his eyes, taking a much-needed nap. 

-x-

He must have fallen asleep in no time, an hour and a half later a soft voice slowly pulled him out of his sleep.

“Niall?” 

“The boys told me to wake you up, it’s go time in two hours, you need to eat something” a soft and delicate hand placed on his upper arm.

A bright smile appearing on his face, placing his hand on hers, rubbing his dumb over the skin.

“But it’s so nice.”

She giggled “Bet it is, lazy ass. And there are more people who want to use the couch, you know…”

“Well YOU can always join me” he opened his eyes, pulling her off the salon table by the hand he was holding, placing both hands on her lower back pulling her on his chest, tightening his grip the second her weight was on his body.

Eva did not argue and laid her head in the crook of his neck, closing his eyes.

“So I never asked, how did you come up with this whole, I’m gonna surprise Niall, telling him there is ABSOLUTELY no change we can meet, plan?”

“Paul” she said lazily onto his neck, “he asked if I wanted to come over, since you guys were kind of nearby. You’re such his favourite, it’s unhealthy" she laughed, her warm breath on his skin.

“Well I’m happy he did, really happy.”

“Same” she tightened her grip on his t-shirt, nuzzling into his neck.

-x-

“Eva was getting Niall, right?” Zayn asked to the boys, the food already arrived and Niall was still a 'no show'.

“Yes she was” before Liam could finish Harry already came to a conclusion “I bet Niall is keeping her hostage. I’ll check on them”, laughed and walked out of the room towards the dressing rooms.

Giving one knock on the door before walking in “Serious, you guys…” he stopped walking and looked at the scenery, both of them peacefully in eachother arms.

He smiled and got closer, giving a little pinch on Niall’s biceps, getting him to lift his head up “Hazza” he breathed when he laid his head back on the couch.

“Dude, supper is served. She...” knocking his head to Eva “was supposed to get you.”

“Oh yeah, she did. She tried” he laughed.

“Eva? Eves?” Niall whispered trying to wake her, with no success.

“She’s fast asleep, lad. Can’t you slip under out of her?” Harry thought out loud.

“Without waking her up? Only with some help, maybe.”

“How do you want to do that?” “Can you lift her up slightly so I can slip off the couch?”

"We can try" Harry put his hands under her body lifting her up in a swift movement, just enough so Niall was able to untangle her from him and get off the couch. Lying her down again.

“Now let get some food!” Niall smiled still looking at Eva on the couch.

“One lucky girl she is.”

Niall looked at Harry, “Or a lucky guy.”

Harry grinned “Or a lucky guy indeed.”

They walked out talking about tonight’s show, getting back to the room where the boys and some of the crew were having dinner.

“Nialler! Freaking finally, you must be hungry!” Liam cheered when Niall and Harry walked in.

Niall laughed and sat down, immediately attacking the food, like he hadn't had a proper meal in the past weeks. Niall being Niall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. You don't know how happy it makes me to see the amount of hits go up gradually every single week! This is kind of my way to escape my thoughts about Uni and all "annoying" stuff, and I'm really happy some of you join me in this;)
> 
> See ya next week? Xx


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! I wanted to continue writing, make it even longer, but I really have to get some sleep!

Eva woke up in an empty room; she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up.

She looked on her watch, realising the boys were already going to be onstage in 5 minutes. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she thought when she got up and opened her suitcase, pulling out a new t-shirt and changing into it.

Closing the door behind her, the oh so quiet hallway was now packed with lots op people walking around like chicken without their heads. Her eyes found a sign saying **STAGE** , she was going to find somebody there, she was sure of it.

“Ey Hey you! You’re not” the guard couldn’t finish his sentence because Bob, the guy from earlier that day interrupted him.

“She’s allowed backstage, lad! She’s with one of the boys, of course! Eva, isn’t it?”

“Hello, Bob!” she greeted him.

“You want to see a bit of the show from backstage?” he smiled, “Sure thing!”

He guided her through the crowded halls in no time “So I want to know one single detail about you.”

“What ya want to know?”

“You’re with one of them, but with who? It’s Harry isn’t it?” he smiled at her.

She started laughing, “Why do you see me with Harry?”

“You seem like a Harry girl, not?”

“Nooo, definitely a Niall girl!” she smiled.

“A Niall girl” he repeated, “never would have guessed that”, he laughed.

Eva laughed with him, when she saw a blond boy through all the technical sound and lighting engineers. Blocking everybody and everybody out of her sighed, like he was the only one in the room.

Bob following her focus, “You want to say hi?”

Eva looked up at him, breaking her focus “No need, he needs to concentrate. I’ll stand next to Paul, thanks!” they parted ways.

Eva stood next to Paul, giving him a slight push with her shoulder, making him look down at her.

“Hi there, had a nice nap?”

“Yes, exhausted. So it did good!”

“Good! Your just on time to enjoy the show” knocking his head towards the boys.

Eva looked up to watch them almost get on stage, to look directly into Niall’s eyes.

He had to stop doing that, she gets lost in them so easily, and her legs and body feeling week, but she wasn’t going to show him.

-x-

There she was, standing next to Paul smiling about something, when she looked up our eyes met. This girl just has something, I can’t keep my eyes of her, and she feels the same.

_See it in her eyes; she can’t keep her eyes of mine too. Good. She has that one thing, damn her. Can’t remember the day I felt like this. Yeah probably with Holly, that’s such a looong time ago._

Eva smiled; the boys got the queue to enter their spots, Niall looked from the boys back to her.

She gave him two thumbs up and laughed, receiving a wink from him before he turned around taking his spot.

The lights went out, the boys popping up on stage, spotlights on. She stayed backstage for about 10 minutes, taking out her phone snapping a picture from her point of view.

“I’m going to get seated” she told Paul and manoeuvred to her seat, standing next to a group of 4 girlfriends (at the first few rows).

When there was short break one of the girls turned to her “Hi! I’m Carrie, why where you so late?! You’ve missed like two songs!” she wasn’t German hearing by her accents.

Eva smiled “Hi, I’m Eva. Well I was already in, but there was something wrong with the… uhm… my seating and stuff! I heard them but yeah didn’t see them” she lied.

“That explains! Where are you from?” Carrie asked.

“I’m from The Netherlands, how about you? You don’t sound very German either.”

“I’m from London!” “You couldn’t get tickets for any of the London shows?”

“I saw them at the O2, but my friends didn’t and when they asked if I wanted to see them again I couldn’t say no. Of course!”

“You’re so right about that! Wouldn’t say no, never!”

“Exactly!” she smiled and they both turned to the stage again when the band started to play.

Niall looked at the place where she was, thank god that every single girl in the audience thought he was seeing her. Not knowing what was going on.

-x-

When the show finished Eva was blown away by their performance, they sounded amazing and were fun to watch. She greeted the girls and slipped to the backstage entrance, it was actually Kevin who was at the door.

“What did you think of it?”

“Best! Really Buzzin’, they are so good live!” he laughed at her enthusiasm and opened pushed her through the door.

Some of the guards already recognized her, “There back in the dressing room, luv!” one said when he saw her searching the room. “Thanks.” Walking to the known hallways.

Knocking on the door, putting her head around it peaking inside “Ello, lads!” she revealed herself, stepping into the room.

“Hello!” Harry greeted, she walked over to the boys who where still standing and jumping around from adrenalin.

“You guys were soooo freaking good! I loved it!”

“Well some fit cutie is excited” Niall said from behind, he was not in the room apparently, she never noticed.

She turned around, “Like, da-ah! What else did you expect?! Still fan over here” she pointed at her own body.

“Why do you even wear that?” she looked disgusted at his tanktop.

“Huh?” Niall looked at his shirt and back to her.

“It’s just scandalous, you can better wear nothing. That would be the same, but more satisfying” smirk on her face. Niall wanted to react but she turned back around and sat on the couch, closing her eyes.

“So where is my laptop?” Liam popped the question.

“Tour bus” Zayn answered him.

“Well I’m going to change” “Yeah I could use a shower too and some fresh clothes” and in matter of no time all the boys, except for Niall was out of the room.

“You can’t keep doing that, you know that right? There gonna hate me after a while if you keep doing this” she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

“Do what?” Niall who sat down next to her had no clue.

“Kicking them out of the room, every single time I’m in a room” she chuckled, “it’s cute, no words about that. But they are your lads, you don’t have to send them away, so you can give me a hug or a kiss.”

“But… like, you don’t mind that? There are girls who don’t like that.”

“You know why they don’t like that? It’s because boys will make comments about it. And good for you, I’m the kind of girl who can take it. I think it’s even fun” she smiled, “So, no more kicking them out, oke unless it’s like a bad ass make out session. That would get awkward, don’t you think?”

Niall looked at her explain things from a girl’s point of view, playing with the hem of her shirt.

“Oke, no more kicking them out. We can totally make them jealous the time you’re here!” he cheekily smiled, she grabbed his tanktop between her fingers and pulled him in “Totally agree, Horan” crashing her lips on his.

-x-

"Eva?"

"Uhuh" she had her eyes closed, lying against him, her head resting on his shoulder, their feet resting on the salon table.

"I promised the boys I was going to have a night out with them.” "You're aloud to join, of course", he added with a little squeeze on her shoulder.

She looked up, tilting her head "Another time? I'm tired. Heading to bed the minute were going to the hotel. You should definitely go though."

"You don't mind?"

"No I wouldn't say that you should go, if I didn’t want you to."

"Oke, good. That's good. I'll think about it" a smirk on his mouth while looking from her lips back to her eyes.

Knocking her head slightly telling him to come closer.

"Are you going to keep kissing me all the time?!" he laughed when he indeed came a little closer.

"Well yes, problems with that, Horan?"

"No not at all" closing the distance even more.

"Good, cause I've got some years to make up for, you know" closing the tiny distance, placing her lips on his, their tongues meet.

"You know what I was thinking!!" Niall broke the kiss with excitement.

"What?" she laughed. 

"I can show you so much stuff!"

"Like what for example?"

Without a warning he put an arm around her waist and a hand at the back of her left knee, pulling her in one swift movement on his lap.

She giggled from this out of the blue action looking him in the eyes "Serious, Niall??" he didn't react to her remark. 

"Will ya put your hair over one shoulder?" 

"Why?" she stubbornly played back.

"Just…" he got his hand on the back of her neck, doing it himself, straightening his back kissing her again.

He went from her lips to her jaw and neck, kissing every single bit of skin.

"Ni-all, what are you doing?" his lips parted from her skin.

"Hold it for a minute, this is the first thing nobody showed you yet" his lips brushing on her skin again.

Eva subtly shivered when he found the spot; Niall noticed but placed a kiss just a centimeter away from it "That was it, ey?"

"I don't know what you wanted to show me, maybe you should do it again" he pinched her side a little. He damn knew she was just making sure he kept his lips where she desired it.

Eva could feel his smile on her skin before he pressed them on her skin. Kissing, sucking and now and then tracing his toque on the sensitive skin

"So… where’s your located, ey?” she straightened her back, looking into his eyes. She still couldn’t get over the fact they were so beautiful, breathtaking. She didn’t know if she was ever going to get over it, probably not.

"Of course, but I’m not gonna give it to you just like that! Try and find it,” he said, Eva bowed her head down a little, getting access to his neck. She placed her lips on his soft and pale skin.

Niall took one hand and intertwined their fingers, when she reached the skin just above the base of his neck Niall softly squeezed her hand. Making Eva stop and run her toque over it, making him shiver, before kissing and slightly sucking on it. 

When Eva moved her lips of the sensitive skin a moment later, he let a disappointed moan leave his throat.

"Why did you stop?"

She looked at him "I'm not gonna mark you, that's cheesy" she laughed.

"You think so?" he laughed before getting his arms around het waist pressing her body against his, flipping them over, her back on the couch Niall on top of her.

"Idiot" she laughed getting her hands on the back of his neck.

"You gonna regret that!" grabbing her hands placing them above her head, violently attacking her lips and neck. (See what I did there, hihi I know… not funny…sorry:#)

She was holding back giggles, wriggling her hands out of his grip, taking them to his back and caressing it.

The kiss getting heated in no time, Niall hands roaming all over her upper body. Not pushing anything. Just hot, cute, heated kisses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next week, probably Thursday or Friday!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it;) Starting to get near the chapter(s) which I've already completely written (cause I just couldn't wait with it), only need to connect it with a few more:D

The boys were back so Eva and Niall were back in their previous position, her head against his lean body his tanktop wrinkled between her fingers. Her eyes closed, Niall playing with her hair and chatting with the boys.

“Are you sleeping?” he whispered.

“No” she mumbled back smiling.

“So what do you guys think, time to head back to the hotel?” Paul walked in the room, Eva opening her eyes and sat up straight, stretching her back his hand on her left rib.

Harry stood up from the couch and looked at Eva “Eves, your coming?” he offered his hand. She didn’t get it and it showed on her face.

“Ha, he didn’t tell you yet?”

Eva looked at Niall “Told me what?”

“Oh, I forgot. I guess... The boys and I were talking about the way we could keep our thing a secret, at least for a while.”

“If you don’t mind, is what Niall also wanted to say!” Louis jumped in.

“Oh, I hadn’t thought about that. Oke I’m lying, I did. Keeping it a secret is the best, totally agree. I mean who knows what’s gonna happen, right?”

“I said the same thing. And so we thought about the plan of Harry getting you to the hotel. Because he’s always in the media for it anyways” Niall explained their made up plan.

“But…” she turned to Harry “you don’t mind? Cause it’s not really fair to you. You’re not 100% that guy, and with this you fuel the rumours and judgments about you, yourself.”

“I know, I know! Don’t worry about me, will you! And I’m doing this for my friend, who is completely 1000% into you, it’s just a small thing to do” he smiled to Niall and Eva and offered his hand again.

This time Eva took it with no hesitation and pulled him close, giving him a hug.

“You’re too sweet, Hazza, really.”

“Well if you’re gonna give me a hug everything I do something sweet, I’ll definitely keep working for it!” he smiled, Eva laughed and turned to Paul.

“So what do I need, a hoodie I guess?”

“Yes and a bigger coat than yours.”

“She can use mine” Harry opted.

She turned back to him her eyebrow raised “Really want to fuel it with gasoline, ey?”

“What?!” he put his hands up in defence “he’s right and if your gonna wear Niall’s or one of the boys its gonna look odd, so no choice. Missy!”

Eva didn’t further argue cause he had a good point there. She went through her suitcase and pulled out a grey hoodie, putting it over her t-shirt.

Harry handed over his jacket/coat for her to put on, zipping it completely closed. The hoodie pulled over her head, covering her hair.

“I like this look on you” Niall laughed and pulled her close by de coat, kissing her “see ya in the hotel then. Don’t get distracted by his charms” he knocked his head over to Harry “like to keep you for myself.”

“I’ll keep it in mind” she chuckled, turned around and walked next to Harry and behind Paul towards the exit.

-x-

“There are only fans, no real paparazzi. But still gonna be some happening. Prepare yourself honey, what you are about to see, is something else” the guard at the door smiled warmly at her.

“Thanks” she felt small already, was she prepared for it? And these comments were about something that isn’t there. It wouldn’t hurt her or get to her. But what if it comes out about her and Niall in a while from now, would she be able to not care?

“Eva?”

She looked up; Harry had taken her hands in his.

“You’ll be fine, promise. Just keep walking and get in the car, I’ll be close behind, together with Paul.”

She knocked her head, when the guard opened the door for them she immediately looked down. Making sure nobody could see her face, not being able to see a thing herself too.

When she was a few feet away from the door she felt an arm around her waist leading the way to the car, screaming fans yelling Harry’s name was the only thing she could focus on. It was Paul who guided her to the door, Eva climbed on the backseat.

“Keep your head low, until we’re off the property, babe.”

Harry signed and took pictures with some fans, already getting lots of questions about the girl who was with him. He just smiled and ignored it, all the boys became quite good in ignoring questions while still being polite and nice to their fans.

When he sat next to her on the backseat the car drove off, leaving the screams behind.

“You can stop hiding.”

“Well that was oké, I’ve seen worse” Paul stated.

“Yeah me too.”

“Damn those girls can scream, like how do you guys cope?”

“You’ll get used to it upon a certain point!”

There were only about 20 girls waiting outside the hotel when they arrived. Eva walked inside the hotel with Paul, where Harry went to greet the fans with a different bodyguard at his side.

“So how did that feel?”

“Nothing too bad, yet. Let’s wait for the gossip to come, right?”

“Don’t wait for it. Just never think about it, really. Niall never does.”

“I’ll take him as my example then” she laughed, when they sat down in the shielded lobby.

-x-

Niall, Louis, Zayn and Liam came in shortly after them.

“Let’s get ready. To partyyyy!” Louis stood up from his chair and clapped his hands. “Come on boys, chop chop!” he went to the elevator, the boys following his lead.

“You don’t mind sharing a room with Niall, right? It has two beds!” Paul asked when the boys were gone.

She laughed, “Nah don’t mind.”

“What is SO funny?”

“The way you said ‘it has two beds!’ I don’t know, it sounded funny. I can sleep in the same bed with a boy and nothing has to happen. So it’s no problem for me.”

“Good to hear it was funny to you, I was just being nice. Not everybody is so down to earth and openly raised as you” Paul mocked.

“Awh I didn’t meant it like that, big one!” she hugged Paul and took the stair to the elevator.

“Horan? Are you going to show me that room of yours?”

“Gehehe, you do realize that you can interpret that in SO many ways” cheeky grin on his face when he got on the steps reaching her.

“Haha whatever you say” she poked into his cheek with her index finger “now get that grin of your face.”

Niall dropped his expression to get it back on his face seconds later.

“Ni-iall!”

“Sorry, can’t help it” the doors of the elevator opened, Niall put his arm around her shoulders walking into the elevator.

“Which floor?”

“10” he pushed the button and pulled her close, she put her arms around his waist.

“I like the sight of us” he mumbled, his head on her shoulder his eyes focussed on the mirror.

“What ya say Niall?”

“No-thing” the line escaped from his lips unintentionally.

She pressed her fingers into his lower back, Niall turned them around. Eva faced the mirror.

“Like the sight of this” he tightened his grip on her body, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

Eva leaned on his shoulder; she looked up into the mirror and smiled her lips on his skin.

The elevator door made the well know pinging noise; he lifted his head and started shuffling foreword not letting her go.

She started to laugh, Niall laughed along and let her go “Not very convenient, ey?”

“Not really, but on the other hand kind of comfy too.”

The other elevator opened and one of the guards had her suitcase in his hand.

“Almost forgot something?”

“Geez, yes I totally did. Thank you!” she smiled and took the suitcase from him.

“Serious I could use guys like that all the time, won’t loose a thing ever again,” she mumbled to herself, making Niall smile looking down at her.

“Eva, its here. You’re walking to far” she turned and closed her eyes.

“I need a bed, like super fast”

“So bad? Well just a few seconds and I’ll leave you alone” he opened the door, well he tried. The cardkey wouldn’t open de door.

Eva laughed at his fumbling with the card and bended her upper body, leaning her head against his arm.

“It’s not you, ya idiot. You don’t have to leave me alone.”

“I know” he kissed her forehead.

“Hell yeah!! Got it,” he cheered and opened the door and held it for her.

She put the suitcase down just around the corner and turned back, while Niall still held the door open.

All day there hadn’t been a single awkward moment between them, but suddenly it was there. Being an inch apart, although they’ve been here before. There was a different vibe.

_Break it, this feels odd…_

He leaned foreword, only to place a kiss on her forehead.

“The bed is calling your name, I’ll see you in the morning.” His smile enchanting, he let down his arm and turned.

_Really?! I’ve got to be fucking kidding myself… What?_

Eva had reached for his hand and turned him around, getting on her tiptoes placing her lips on his. When she wanted to withdraw from the kiss, he couldn’t get himself to leave her lips.

A giggle left her throat, getting him to detach his lips from hers.

“Have a fun night, don’t get to drunk. Not gonna hold you hand while hanging over the toilet.”

“Pff…I’m Irish, never happens to Irish. But I wouldn’t want to wake you” he grinned brushed his lips over hers taking a step back. The door closed in front of his nose.

-x-

\-----------------------

Eva’s POV.

She started to jump around kick her legs and move her arms like maniac, keeping in the little screams of happiness. Eva told herself to calm down by sitting on the bed. She realised she hadn’t checked her phone since she was in Germany, so she picked it out of her bag and pushing the home button, revealing the picture of her and Niall in Amsterdam.

There are 20 messages from “Casey”

Of course, she thought and dialled the number, lying down on the bed.

Casey: ‘Evaaaaaaaah, hell couldn’t you wait any longer to call me back? I already totally don’t like this boy!’

Eva: ‘O my… hold your goddamn horses, babe. Haha that’s a lie and you know it, liar’

Casey: ‘It kind of is, so tell me everything already’

Eva: ‘Well were to start?”

(…..)

Eva: ‘I’ve had my freaking first kiss, saw a One Direction concert from front row, I’ve met all the boys of One Direction aaaaannnnd sleep in a goddamn fancy hotel’

Eva: ‘But that’s about it’

Casey: ‘Congrats, from fucking Niall, out of all the boys in the world. And the rest sounds absolutely amazing too!’

Eva: ‘Haha but the first one pops out the most’

Casey: ‘Yup, definitely. Now are you getting me details on this or what?’

Around 12 o’clock they called it quits, got changed and dove into the comfort of the big king-sized box spring. Drifting to sleep in no time.

\------------------

“Ello, lads!” Niall walked into the hotel bar, where they boys met up.

“Nialler!!” Harry already slurred a bit, and they hadn’t even left the hotel. Impressive, he normally wasn’t a big drinker.

“You’re joining us?” Liam asked surprised.

“Yeah buddie, promised, ey!”

“Yes, but we didn’t knew then, that there was this cute girl in your room, you’re a little bit dumb sometimes” Harry put his arm around his shoulder, “but I’m happy you join us in the banter of tonight. Gonna be fun!”

“Your sure your leaving your lady tonight?” Louis asked, grim on his face.

“God, guys. Will you stop with the possessive terms! She’s not mine… yet.”

“But you’re hers already..., not?” Zayn popped out.

Niall was cut of guard with this observation, _is Zayn right? Nah couldn’t fall this hard, that’s too odd for me. Never happens._

He looked down at his shoes, not knowing what to answer. “I don’t know, maybe” he finally got out of his mouth.

“Ah, you know what? It doesn’t really matter. Let’s get some party started!” Liam pointed out and hopped off his bar chair.

The boys walked out, getting into a cab to Berlin’s centrum.

They picked out a bar; well Louis and Niall picked one out. The rest followed without any argue anyways.

A few pints in, Niall couldn’t really enjoy it. Not being down and unhappy, definitely not, the opposite; a smile on his face looking at his pint on the table. But that wasn’t because of the boys and him having fun. The thought of her popped up in his head every 2 seconds: not being able to focus on the boys having a laugh.

Louis changed seats, taking place next to him on the bank.

“Niall, if you want to leave you just have to say it” he pushed his shoulder into Niall’s.

Niall looked up from his bear, “Nah, I’m good. With me buddy Pint, you know it!” he lifted his bear and laughed.

“Mate, I’m being serious. Go back to the hotel, she’s on your mind whenever you want it or not and that’s not going to change. And who blames you? Nobody. You can finally, after quite some time be in the same room as her again, sleep next to her, get your arm around her. Literally everything you’ve been dreaming of.”

“Butt…” he didn’t want to be the party pooper, he wanted to ask if they were really okay with it but he couldn’t. Louis being Louis he was too enthusiastic about Niall having his opportunity to get the girl he desired.

“No butts, get me that bear” he took the bear out of Niall hands, “and go. See you at breakfast.”

Niall hugged him, said bye to the rest and was off.

-x-

Back in the hotel he sprinted to the elevator, although he had no clue himself why he was in such a hurry, she was going to be fast asleep for sure.

He slit the cardkey quietly into the holder, the door, once again, wasn’t planning on co-operating with him.

_Shit, hate these fancy key systems! Damn it work with me, please!_

 

He heard the lock open, the door handle went down and the door opened for him. She probably heard him messing with the door. Her hair was in a messy bun and wore soft cotton pyjama pants with a tight tanktop on it. She looked good, Niall maybe liked her better like this.

“Hi, sorry. Didn’t want to wake you,” he whispered.

“Actually my own fault” she whispered back, a smile forming on her face.

“How?”

“I locked the door from inside, a key isn’t gonna help you in then.”

“Aah, that explains.”

Eva opened the door more and walked back to the bed, lying down under the covers.

Niall took off his clothes and slipped into a sweatpants, he was freezing his ass off and felt more comfortable in it.

_Okay, so… Gonna slip in next to her or in my own bed?_

Niall had no clue. He didn’t want to make her feel like he was pushing her, or going to fast with anything. Considering she was as green as an eighteen year could be.

_I could also just ask her. Yes, great idea Nialler! Smartest of the year…_

“Eves?”

“Muhm?”

“Do you mind, if I like...”

“No I don’t mind.”

_That was easier than expected._

He lifted up the covers up and lay down next to her, very uncomfortable not knowing where to put his hand, shielding them over his chest wasn’t the comfiest sleeping position.

“Where’s your hand?” she suddenly whispered.

“Which one?” he smiled.

“Your right” she moved her right arm back taking Niall’s hand placing it on her side. Moving her back more towards him.

Niall digging his fingers softly into her skin before intertwining their fingers, Eva placed their right hands next her face.

Eva felt completely comfortable in this position, in his embrace. Niall nuzzling his face in the pillow just behind the back of her neck, placing a kiss before closing his eyes, content smile on his face.

_Best night since a long time_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next week? X


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotelroom scenes and some second base...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Being honest, I kind of had trouble writing this. And I have no clue why? Its stupid cause the whole first time sex, I've already wrote from A to Z. So why is second base harder?! Weird.. Anyway I hope its okey for you guys, first time writing it. 
> 
> Hope you like it! X

Niall woke up, too early in his opinion. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he lifted up the covers, confirming his thoughts.

_Fuck, fuck not this morning._

 

Oke it was normal, 100% healthy to wake up with a boner. But he just couldn’t have it THIS morning, not with her.

_Cold shower, I’ve heard the boys talk about it, supposedly helps?_ He thought and slipped out of the bed walking to the bathroom stripping of his sweats on his way there. Got his Calvin Klein’s off in the bathroom and stepped into the shower cabin.

He loved showers in the morning and didn’t realised he was already in for 20 minutes; when a knock on the door got his attention.

“Niall? Niall? Can I come in, I really, really have to use the toilet.”

“Sure, I won’t watch, if you don’t” he yelled back.

He heard her laugh, the image of her smile immediately popped into his head.

_Stoppit! This is getting out of control; she’s all I can think of._

 

De door opened and Niall turned his head “Hi, you” and turned back facing the wall again.

“Good morning” she quickly used the toilet and went to the sink to wash her hands.

She couldn’t keep herself to have a fast peek at him through the mirror. She immediately wished she didn’t, cause she just couldn’t keep her eyes of him.

His toned back with the pale skin, his broad shoulders and slim waist. Is there anything not completely breath taking on this boy? She grinned at her own thoughts, when Niall coughed her staring at him.

“Ey, you promised not to peek. I didn’t either!”

Blush forming on her cheeks a laugh slipping from her lips; eyes back on her hands “I’m sorry, couldn’t help it.”

“And? You like what you see?” his voice serious, but also very cheeky and challenging.

Eva looked back in the mirror.

“Serious, was it that obviously to see! Damn I’ve got to get a better poker face when I’m around you.” She chuckled.

“It was, and don’t get a better poker face. I love it, gets you blushing, and it’s cute.” “And I would probably do the same if it was you standing her, naked” he winked.

She gave him a wink back and walked to the door, “will you leave some hot water for me?”

“Of course, babe.”

-x-

“Eves?”

“Yeah, you’re finally done?” she laughed from the bed.

“Euhm, yes. But could you hand me a clean boxer and some jeans? It’s both in my suitcase.”

“Sure thing” she opened his suitcase and got a pair of jeans out, white Calvin’s and socks. He probably needed those too. Also grabbing clean underwear for herself.

Eva walked to the bathroom “Got it.” She expected him to open the door, enough so she could hand it over to him, but of course he caught her off guard by pulling the door completely open.

There he was, just casually standing there, with nothing more than a towel covering his lower body. Her eyes immediately fell on his chest and stomach and back to his eyes. His smile wide, baring his braces.

“You really enjoy this, ey? You so do this on purpose, it’s not even funny, Niall” she sighed heavily and pouted.

 He reached for the clothes but grabbed her hands instead and took a step foreword.

 Awh, babe!” he placed a kiss on her lips, cheek, temple and forehead.

He looked at her “Now smile again” she looked up, idiotic facial expression on his face, she laughed.

“I don’t even like you” moving on her toes a bit to place her lips on his, her hands were still in his.

“Mmm, I know” he breathed on her lips.

She walked past him, when she was in line with his shoulders she pressed his clothes on his chest. When he placed his hand on it, she let hers drop; tracing his muscles on his chest and some of his stomach. Goosebumps forming on the touched skins.

When she was behind him, she checked out his body, taking her time.

“Well go on, I have to take a shower.” Straight faced, confident cheeky smile on her face.

Niall turned around, “Tease.”

“Says the king of it” she grinned; when he leaned in again she took a step back. Pulling her tanktop over her head, throwing it in his face. “Were even now.”

Niall took a look, smiled content “Even” and walked out of the bathroom.

-x-

Niall had ignored her suitcase which was noticed her suitcase on the bed for a long time, but decided that taking a peek wasn’t really a wrong thing to do. His eyes locked on something black with red in it. He took it out of the bag. It was nice, good quality fabric. It was a dress.

 

_It would look good on her. She should wear it today._

“Niall, what are you doing?” she peeked over her shoulder.

He turned around, blush on his cheeks.

“Euhm” he looked at her.

“You like this one?” she walked to the bed and stood next to him, taking it out of his hands.

“Yeah, love it. You should wear it.”

“You think?”

“For sure, with your Supra’s.”

She looked up at him from the side, she smiled; Niall was staring down at her.

“You’re staring.”

“I know, can’t help it” he grinned, stepping in front of her placing his hands on her hips.

“You’re so beautiful, I guess nobody ever really told you. But you’re really pretty.”

“Niall” she smiled and looked down.

Lifting her face up by her chin, cupping her jaw.

“E-eva” he smiled and started kissing her.

He separated their lips, “Wear the dress, today.”

“Yeah… I will. Later.” pressing her lips back on his.

-x-

They spent Saturday in the hotel and tour bus with the boys, playing games, having some banter. She went to their concerts, Niall making sure she had a good seat every single time.

-x-

Sunday morning she woke up by Niall pressing his lips on her face, Niall was on his side his arm over her stomach holding her against him.

“Good morning.”

“Morning, babe.”

He nuzzled in the crook of her neck, her hand tracing up and down on his back.

After she had been to the bathroom Niall was sitting on the bedside he catches on to her when she was about to jump back under the comfort of the duvet.

Keeping her in front of him between his legs, hugging her waist, looking up pleading for a kiss.

“Your such a sucker.”

“Not always.”

“Liar.” She lowered her head, kissing him.

What started out as a tender, sweet kiss got heated in no time. His hands went up under her tanktop, lifting it, slightly revealing her v line. His index finger traced the line, stopping at her pyjama pants.

Niall growled something in his throat, her “What?” felt like a heated breath on his lips.

“Did you ever” he lowered his fingers, moving the band of the pants down a little.

“If you want to know, you have to ask the question in its full,” she grinned, knowing what Niall wanted to know from her.

He placed his lips on hers again, moving his hand into her knickers.

Eva’s eyes got bigger; she didn’t expect him to cut right to the case. Niall placed his index finger on her clit and started moving his finger in circular motions.

She slowly closed her eyes, biting her lower lip. Niall moved another finger to her sensitive spot, getting a whimper from her lips.

“Niall” her whimper got louder, one hand placed on his arm, she was trying to push him away.

“Why stop?”

“Its just…”

“What? Too good?” he laughed.

Eva gave him a push at his shoulder and chuckled.

“Aw-wkward” the pleasure what he was giving her with his hand was making her brain not functioning 100%.

“Its not” he stood up, kissing her neck up to her face, stopping at her lips.

“Stop thinking about it, forget it,” he whispered, placing his lips on hers. Asking for entrance with his tongue. Eva willingly allowed him.

When she reached her climax, Eva gripped her hands on his shoulder blades, pressing the fingers into the perfect pale skin. Her mouth opened from the feeling that went through her body.

It made him smile, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, a healthy blush formed on her face. He got his hand out of her knickers and pants.

“Good move?”

“Mmm” she kissed him.

-x-

“Guys? Your dressed yet?” Liam was in front of their hotel room door.

“Shit, Liam! We overslept ourselves!” he yelled at the door, “well be down in 10!” she smiled at her before running to the door opening it.

“Promise?”

“Promised, Liam. Ya, idiot!” he laughed.

Closing the door turning back to Eva, “Guess we have to hurry up!”

“You have to hurry, I’m done in 5!” Eva laughed, quickly getting into the bathroom before Niall.

15 minutes later they walked into the restaurant of the hotel, they were all seated already eating their breakfast.

Eva wore the dress Niall picked out for her. Combined with black pantyhose and her red Supra’s. She looked fit, just like he imagined her to look in this thight fitting, but loving her curves dress. Black with red on the sides.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is partly written already so it should be longer:# Thank you so much for reading, I guess most of you know. But it makes me really happy;) X


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some handling....;)

“Can’t you stay longer?” Niall pulled her against his chest; Eva got her hands on his waist, sliding them up to his shoulder blades. Her face leaning against his upper body.

“Niall” she sighed, it was nine in the evening and it was getting late. In an hour she had to go to the airport, and this was the thousands time Niall brought it up. She didn’t want to go either, and felt like she couldn’t fight it, him, anymore. She was going to break and give in to his pleading.

“We’ve got one week tour left and then two weeks off.”

Eva smiled, “Serious? There is one week of classes and than I’ve got two weeks of holiday.”

“Well then… ship this week of Uni!! You can stay for three weeks, THREE WHOLE WEEKS! You fly to London with me, you can come to Mullingar too” he rattled off in enthusiasm and he wasn’t done yet.

“Niall, Niall. Fine, I’ll stay.”

“Really, you’ll stay?!” he put her at arm length.

“Yeah, I’ll stay,” she smiled.

He crashed his lips on hers for a quick peck; he stopped smiling when he saw her puzzled expression.

“What? Too much?”

“No, no definitely not. You’re never too much. Its just that I have to tell my parents, this time the truth.”

“They’ll get it, for sure.” Niall rubbed his hands on her arms, trying to relax her a bit.

“Don’t know about that for sure, would your parents like it if their 18 year old went to another country to see this boy. A boy they never met or even heard their daughter talk about? I did told me mum that I met you in Amsterdam, but that’s about it.”

“Call them, and tell them. I’ll talk to them if they want.”

“Really?”

“Of course, for you. Maybe they want to hear something from Paul or me? We’ll get Paul to stand by too.”

“Thank you, but I’ll try myself first. If I need some reassurance from you guys, I’ll walk over.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, babe.” She smiled at him.

“Good” he took a step foreword, putting his arm around her waist, pushing his lips on her forehead. “Will be in the third room to the left.”

Niall let his arm drop from her waist and walked out of the room.

Eva sat down on the bed, got her phone of the bedside table opening her contacts, scrolling down to her home number.

Breathing out heavy before pressing ‘Call’.

\-------

Mary- Ann: “Hi baby! How are you doing? Ready for your flight home?”

Eva: “ Hello mom! I’m doing really well. Enjoying myself! Euhm… Well, that’s why I’m calling you and dad.

Mary- Ann: “You want to stay longer, huh?”

Eva: “You’ve read my mind. But there is more, don’t know if you guys will like this.”

Mary- Ann: “Just tell us, baby.”

Eva: “Well… I’m not with Sophie here in Germany.”

Mary- Ann: “Huh? But with whom? Bit confused over here”

Eva: “Ye-ah, euhm… awhile back I told you about Niall Horan, right mum? He’s in One Direction and I met him in Amsterdam.”

Mary- Ann: “Yes…?”

Eva: “I’m with him right now. I’m sorry for not telling you and dad.”

Mary- Ann: “Your with him? In Germany, right now?”

Eva: “Yes, they had a few concerts here.”

Mary- Ann: “Why didn’t you tell us?” she didn’t sound to angry, just a bit disappointed.

Eva: “I don’t know. You’ll tell me not to go.”

Mary- Ann: “But baby, you should have told us! So… it’s turning out good?”

Eva: “Your not mad?”

Mary- Ann: “Well, don’t know about your dad. I’ll tell him when he comes home, but he’ll be fine about it. As usual. Me? I’m not too happy about it, because of the lie. But if you’re happy.”

Eva: “You’re the best, mum! Yes, he’s been really fun, sweet and super nice. All of them, they’re really awesome.”

Mary- Ann: “And you want to stay with him a little longer?”

Eva: “Yes, if you don’t mind. Of course!”

Mary- Ann: “Just be honest next time. And whenever you feel uncomfortable or not safe, just reach out to us, we’ll always be here for you!”

Eva: “I love you! I know, can always call you and dad. Omg… I love you so much”

Mary- Ann: “I know you do. Do I get to meet him, or see him anytime soon? I mean he kind of kidnapped my daughter” she laughed.

Eva: “I’ll get Michael to get a Skype account, so we can have a video chat. He’ll be up for that, for sure.”

Mary- Ann: “Good, keep us updated baby.”

Eva: “I will, I will! Bye.”

\--------

She laid down the phone, smiling from ear to ear. Her parents were the best.

Eva jumped off the bed and walked out of the room into Liam’s and Zayn’s were all of them were hanging out.

She lost the smile from her lips, looking a bit down. Niall immediately looked up when he noticed her, seeing her face, he felt like is heart dropped to the ground.

_No, fuck it!_

 

“They didn’t like it, did they?” covering up the biggest disappointment.

“No, not at all.”

“They took it that bad? I didn’t except that.”

“Well… nah not at all,” losing her grumpy face revealing her beautiful smile again, “my mum didn’t like the fact that I lied to them, but all fine at the family front.”

Niall’s eyes got big, the crinkles around his eyes more visible. He stood up from the couch, walking across the room and lifted her up, spinning them around twice.

“Where is this excitement for?” Zayn asked, who came in from the bedroom.

“She’s staying, Zayn! She can stay with me for the next three weeks!” placing his lips on hers, kissing her greedy but sweet at the same time.

“Get a hotel room!” Louis smirked, he couldn’t help not to smile, they were adorable in his eyes. Niall was being adorable around her, boyfriend? Niall was nice to watch. It did make him miss Eleanor even more.

They boys all joined in with the “Get a hotel room” yells, but Niall didn’t care. He smiled, still kissing her, flipping the finger to them. A small giggle leaving her throat.

“C’mon, leave these suckers here” she laughed when their lips parted, “I want to try something with you” she whispered, only for Niall to hear.

Amusement in his eyes, raising an eyebrow, not knowing what she was talking about.

He turned to the boys, laughing about her previous little comment, “See ya, suckers”, winked and walked out.

“See you boys in the morning” she smiled and rushed out to the room 2 doors away.

-x-

_What the hell does she want to try?_ Niall was looking at the wall, breaking his brains over _it since she mentioned it_.

 

“Boo!” she jumped him, without any warning, making Niall’s back fall onto the bed.

“Whoa! You gave me a heart attack there for a second.” Laughing loudly, placing his hands on her legs, keeping her in place. Her knees on either side of his thighs, hovering over him.

“So, what did you want to try?”

“Euhm…”

He saw her shutting down, a small blush forming on her face. Not knowing were to look or how to act.

“What is it?” he asked, a soft expression on his face.

She sat up straight on his lap, Niall got up, supporting himself on his elbows.

“Its just, I’m not really an expert in this sort of stuff.”

“In what? C’mon, Eves!” he came up completely, placing his arms around her waist.

Eva tried to look pass him, but Niall followed her every move, getting into her sight every single time.

She dropped her head on his shoulder and started to laugh. “Forget about it, really.”

“Nahah, not gonna happen, tell me. Please…?” He playfully pinched her in her side.

She moved her head from left to the right, saying ‘No’.

“Yes, Eva. Yes, your gonna tell me.”

“Blowjob.” She whispered so softly Niall couldn’t even understand.

“What?!”

“See, it’s stupid!”

“I didn’t understand you, you spoke too soft” he had one hand on her back, holding her close to his chest. It was comfortable with her, he couldn’t even think about something that would be a weird or awkward for them.

“Just goddamn tell me, what did you want to try out?”

Eva lifted her face from his shoulder, looking him in the eyes again.

“A blowjob, a goddamn blowjob. Your happy now?” She laughed at him, an awkward but sincere laugh, telling him she really felt like an idiot.

He tightened his grip on her hips, his fingers digging softly into her skin.

Lifting up one eyebrow, “What is stupid about that?” he whispered pressing their foreheads together.

“How’s that a weird or awkward thing to be curious about?”

Niall had to be hones about it; normally he would have gone all giggling, chuckling and laughing about it. It’s like a funny subject, right? But Eva sincerely felt odd about expressing her curiosity for giving him a blowjob, he felt like he had to be bit more serious about it. This time.

“Not?” she looked down, staring him in the eye so close made her feel two things. She felt like she wanted to kiss him, until his lips would look bruised, swollen and red. Also insecure and shy, not knowing where to look and what to say.

_Do I want her to do this?_ Niall’s brains went overload again.

 

He lifted up her head by cupping her jaw, placing his lips soft and light on her lips. The kiss sweet and nothing else but sweet, telling her he wasn’t going to push her to anything… ever.

“You really want to?” Niall whispered on her lips, rubbing his thumb softly on her jaw.

Eva looked into his eyes. Knocking her head up and down.

“But kind of feel awkward about it too, if I’m honest” she smiled.

“Always be honest. I just don’t want to give you the feeling I have been pushing you, or something. Like with the thing what happened this morning, don’t feel obligated to return the favour in any way” he smiled.

“You didn’t, Niall.”

“Good.”

“So, euhm… god, I have no clue why I’m having a hard time talking about this. Normally I’m like blablabla about sex and stuff.” 

“Okay… fuck it. I need you to tell me what to do, like lead me through it” Eva blunt out said. Of course, she is 18 not some 7 year old, so she knew a lot but the actual tricks were unknown to her.

“I can do that, for sure. Give me your hand” Eva offered her hand, Niall taking it by her wrist.

Guiding the hand down between their bodies, slowly.

“Are you sure about this?” he breathed on her lips, stopping the movement of his hand before placing his lips gently on hers, slipping his tongue in her mouth.

She moved her head up and down, “I’m sure” she answered him quickly and closed the distance again. Her hand moving down on his stomach again, her fingers spread, Niall’s hand moving with hers. The other caressing up and down along her spine.

When she got closer to his jeans, his lid started to erect, a bulge forming in his jeans. His boxers restraining it, making him feel the need to get out of them… fast.

Eva noticed the change; her eyes locked on the growing bulge in his jeans. A single giggle leaving her mouth.

Niall leaned his head to the side, giving her a kiss on her cheek “What?” he laughed.

“I did that…” she smiled; it was more a question than a statement. Her forehead leaning on his shoulder, her eyes still focused below.

“Y-eah, you did. You kind of did it before, but I hid it.”

“The cold shower, yesterday?” she asked.

_She’s smarter than I thought, and freaking awake when I hurried to the bathroom. Could have stayed in bed longer. Damn it._

 

A moan left his mouth, she had caught him off guard; without a warning she had unbuttoned his jeans and slipped her hand in, palming him over his boxers.

“The cold shower, ye-eah” he couldn’t focus for a second, for a first timer she knew very well how to get a boy hard and pleased.

Eva was focused on her hand, and in a way fascinated by the reaction of this gorgeous boy under her touch. Looking at the way her touch changed his expression and his breathing more visible.

“Shouldn’t you get out of these?” she locked eyes with him, Niall bit his lips and knocked.

Standing up from the bed, holding her at his hips. Eva let her legs drop from his waist. Her hands sliding down to his waist, locking her thumbs under the waistband of his jeans. Getting Niall to wiggle out of it, the funny face he pulled made her laugh.

Her body against his, putting her hand on the back of his neck pulling him down. Kissing him with quite a force, they’re breathing becoming heavier in seconds.

“Can you take you shirt off? This looks odd, no?” she breathed.

“You just like to see me shirtless.”

“Yes, do you blame me?” he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Better” she trailed a finger over his firm muscles. Following her finger, admiring his body.

_She’s so falling, so hard. It’s good, though. Falling the same pace is good._

 

“Now is kind of the time to tell me what and how to do it. Don’t you think?” she suddenly glanced back up.

Niall intertwined one of their hands; “Well, you did damn good with the first” a smirk forming on his face. 

“Just go down.”

Eva bended her knees, slowly starting to sink on to her knees, when Niall noticed her intention he grabbed her by her arm and got her straight up again.

“With your hand, baby. Don’t go to fast, no need. We’ve got plenty of time” he moved his hand up the back of her neck, messaging the skin. Kissing her lips, taking his free hand to guide her down into his boxers. Her hand back to palming him again, his erection growing.

“Three weeks” she smiled when Niall moved his lips to the base of her shoulder and onto her collarbone.

She felt him grin on her skin “Three weeks” echoing her. 

“Next step?”

“Yea, sure.”

Niall felt a bit awkward about this whole thing, he liked being in control, no question about it. But telling somebody to do something they’ve never done before was something different.

Niall dropped the hand from her neck, locking his fingers under the waistband of his boxers pulling them down, his erection ‘literally up’. Causing friction against her clothing.

Taking her hand, “Just let me show you” her muscles relaxing with his take-over and words. Niall placed her hand on his base, placing his own over it.

“Now just move back and foreword, slowly” she moved her hand towards her and away, Niall’s hand still on hers moving along with her motion.

“Should I go faster?”

“Whatever feels right to you,” he whispered in her ear and moved his hand of hers, moving it up under her shirt, cupping her breast.

She indeed speeded up the pace of her movement, putting some pressure on his artery with her thumb at the same time. Making Niall moan and bite his lip, when she rubbed the same thumb over the head he threw his head in the back of his neck.

Eva could get easy access to his collarbones, keeping her hand at the steady rhythm, placing her lips on the skin. Sucking, kissing and sliding her tongue over the bone.

“Ba-babe?”

“Mmm.”

“If you want to…” he swallowed trying to compose himself, “to get to the real blow, you should definitely, like definitely slow it down” his breath uneven, trying to push his climax.

Eva slowed it down again, “Next step?” she smirked at him.

“You look so damn hot when you get this smirk on your face, babe, damn” he crashed his lips on her hers, his hands in her hair gripping it, keeping her under his grip.

Lust, is all she sensed. Lust for her, wanting her, in every single way possible.

“Babe weren’t we getting to the next step?” she breathed the second she had the chance.

 

Too be continued….;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, to be continued...no time to write it further! Have to pack my bag, flying to London tomorrow for One Direction;)  
> Hope you all like it! Xx
> 
> Ps. sorry for the quite big grammar mistakes in the last chapter, really annoyed myself reading it back:#


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be continued --> Here it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is really just wrapping up the last chapter, didn't write over the week cause of exams:# You're getting a proper long one in the beginning of next week, promise;)
> 
> Sorry in advance for maybe using the wrong/weird words for some things, but it's quite hard to translate some of these things from 'how I would explain in Dutch' to 'how to explain in English'

Niall sat down on the bedside, a laugh slipping out of his mouth, vibrating on her lips “Whenever you feel like it.”

“Tell me.”

“I don’t kiss and tell, babe” he grinned.

“Than it isn’t going to happen, babe” she said ‘babe’ the way he said it.

“Mmm, you’ve been to eager about it. Not believing you.”

“Pfff… Hon, have been without any of this for over eighteen years. No problem for me” kissing his lips softly, taking his bottom lip between hers when she left his lips. Moving her hand of his erected member, a soft moan leaving his lips. 

“Don’t stop, please” his eyes big and pleading looking up to her.

She smiled, “Sucker… instruction?” she smiled. Placing her hand on his base again, moving it slowly.

“Haha fine, it’s nothing special. Oké it is for a boy, being honest. But boys are kind of easy to please when it comes to this area” he smiled to her, “just place your mouth around the head and suck slightly.” Red forming on his cheeks a little.

“Your being a really good bo---“ she swallowed her last word, ‘boyfriend’, it slipped out, without thinking about it. She didn’t know if it was the case, she goddamn saw him in total only 4 days. As far as she knew, he had flings and discrete girlfriends but never longer than a few months? Long live Tumblr!

_Boyfriend?_

 

“Boyfriend?” his eyes showed some sparkle, “yes definitely. If you want too, but only if you’re up for it, I have been non-stop thinking about you and nobody else for the last three months. I’m up for it, but you have to be serious about it. I’m not going to let myself fall for you even harder and open up to you completely, if you’re just going say ‘Well it was fun, Niall. But I can’t handle this, I’m moving on’ in a few weeks time.”

Eva’s eyes focused on his, he wasn’t looking at her. She swallowed, she never expected him to be so serious about something like this. She really didn’t. She loved him for it, he was opening up to her, being completely honest. Exposing some vulnerability.

She placed her hands on his jaw, lifting it up, smiling to him when he faced her.

“I won’t do that, ever. You’re already too special to me, to ever do that” her voice soft and tender.

Niall had no time to react, to tell her he believed her and was the happiest lad in the world at the moment. She had closed the distance between their lips, moving her tongue over his lower lip before slipping it in his mouth.

Her lips moving to his jaw to his neck where she stopped at his sensitive spot to give it some extra attention. Niall closed his eyes; every single thing she did right know was giving him chills on his spine.

Her lips touched his collarbone but didn’t hold on, moving down.

_Here we go…_

 

He held in his breath, little nervous about the teeth; you hear horror stories about that, you laugh about it with your friends, but it just sounds painful and embarrassing. Niall still had his eyes closed, squeezing them shut. Eva looked at him and felt like laughing, but held it in, for the element of surprise. She is green as grass but had girlfriends, and general know fact is that girlfriends like to share things, and every single detail gets discussed. And thank god for her best friend to be a guy, so he could tell her the do’s and don’ts.

She wetted her lips with her tongue, making sure they covered her teeth when she placed her mouth over the head, his facial expression immediately relaxed, a smile forming on his lips.

Sucking softly on it, she remembered the first tip, swirling her tongue over the head, a loud moan left his throat. It gave Eva a sort of rush to see him in pleasure, taking more of him into her mouth and pulling back, repeating this, each time taking more and more in. He grabbed the duvet between his fingers, his head tilted big, he’s breathing becoming faster and uneven  

At the area were she couldn’t reach with her mouth she placed a hand, the other on his thighs for some support.

It didn’t take long for her to feel his member twitch slightly, Niall cupped her jaw, Eva’s eyes meeting his.

“I’m gon-gonna cum, you don’t have to…”

Eva smiled, as far Niall could see and bopped her head down and up, faster than before.

_Fucking Christ… she got to be kidding m-eeee._

A hoarse moan left his mouth, his muscles in his stomach tightened and relaxed, a small amount of salty tasting substance got shot in her mouth. Eva imagined it to be completely disgusting, but the salty taste wasn’t too unpleasant, swallowing it with no hesitation.

_She is not shy, that’s one thing established._ He smiled down at her.

She picked up his boxers, sliding it up his legs, Niall lifted his hips, so she could get them on. Catching her hand in his, placing them on his shoulders, his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest. He let his back fall on the matrass, making her fall on top of him.

She laughed, giving Niall a sloppy kiss before holding herself up on her hands “I was oké, right?”

“Jesus Christ, we’re not going to talk about how good you were at a goddamn first try. I’m even starting to doubt if you’re being completely honest about this to me” he smiled.

“I did my research, that’s all” she winked, Niall’s lifting his head off the matrass, “I bet you did.”

Kissing her soft, pulling her into a hug, Eva nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Before he knew it she had fallen a sleep in his arms, his fingers playing with her long red locks.

Placing one last kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! If you've got feedback to write scenes like this better or in general? Feel free to leave a comment or something...always (also for not feedback) ;) Xx


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mid-week upload;) Not too long but there is another upload on Friday:D X

Eva opened her eyes; her head was on Niall’s shoulder/chest. Half her body had slid off his, her legs mingled with his. She smiled and looked up; Niall was looking at her, sleepy smile on his face.

“Hi there, red” his morning voice was the most hottest thing she heard and such a turn on.

“Damn I can get used to this.”

“What, to this?” he pointed to them.

“Hearing that sexy, hot morning voice of yours, yea.”

Niall brushed his lips over hers, “I’ll keep you to that, Eves”, slipping his tongue in, exploring the familiar territory.

A rumbling sound coming from his stomach made her break the kiss, pushing herself up her hands.

“Hungry, ey?”

“Yea, quite hungry. Ya fancy some breakfast? The boys are probably down already.”

He hovered over her, reaching for his phone on the nightstand.

She couldn’t help herself… again, trailing a finger over his collarbone, to his chest and the lean muscles of his stomach.

“Can you stop distracting me while I text, please?” he gazed down at her.

She chuckled, placing her hands on his side, moving her hands up and down caressing it softly with her nails.

Closing his eyes biting his lower lip, “You can keep distracting me”, a big smile forming on his face.

“Go lay on the bed.”

He opened his eyes, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

“Niall… just lay down on the bed, face down.”

He followed her command and lies down next to her; looking at her from the side, grin on his face.

Eva sat down on his bum, her knees and calves at either side of his hips. Her nails going over his skin again, leaving goose bumps. Massaging his shoulders and the base of his neck.

“Can I marry you already?” he said into the duvet.

“What ya say?”

“If I can marry you already.”

She leaned foreword and placed her lips on the back of his neck and beginning of his spine.

“I’m getting hungry, Niall.” She whispered on his skin.

“Babe, you can have me all the time.”

“Since when are you an Irish breakfast, whom I can eat?” she bit in his shoulder playfully, grinning.

Niall grabbed her arm and pushed her to the side, a laugh slipping from her mouth.

“Niall!! What are you doing?!”

He pushed himself off the bed, taking her hands in his lifting her up from the bed. “If we stay here any longer, we’ll never leave. And I NEED food.”

“Fine, let me quickly fresh up and we’re off.”

She passed him taking some clothes with her into the bathroom.

After a few minutes Niall called out to her, “Babe, I was thinking.”

“What?” she asked loudly, the water of the sink running.

“We should take a swim this afternoon, you’ve got a bathing suit with you?”

“There is a swimming pool in this fancy place?” she walked back into the room big grin on her face.

“No, only a whirlpool bubble bath in the bathroom, you didn’t see it yet?”

“What?! In there?” she turned her head towards the bathroom and back to face him, “nooo.”

“Idiot” he pulled her in, stealing a kiss, “up for it?”

“Sure, I’ve got a bikini with me. To be honest I didn’t swim in ages!”

“Will be fun!”

-x-

They walked out of the room into the elevator, standing shoulder to shoulder. Eva looked down, Niall focussed on the door. He moved his hand towards hers.

Taking her hand, holding onto a few fingers.

A loving smile appears on her face, starring down at their hands playfully intertwining with each other.  

“What are you thinking?” Niall looked at her.

She turned her head to the side and looked up to him, “Unreal.”

“Unreal? How?”

“Niall” she looked away from his gaze, blood running through her cheeks making them a pretty shade of deep pink.

The elevator doors made their pinging sound; Eva immediately started to move, avoiding the explanation of her ‘unreal’ remark.

_Saved by the bell._ Niall smiled to himself.

 

He was dragging behind her, she turned, the blush still on her cheeks. “What are you doing, Niall?”

“You’re not getting an easy leave, just because you’re saved by the elevator. Not going to happen” he smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Well, well, well look, the lovebirds decided to joins us” Harry shouted from a table not far from where they were standing in their own little bubble, minding their own business.

They walked over, their fingers still intertwined, getting to a hold at the table.

The boys greeted them, when Eva caught Harry staring at her.

“Harry” she felt slightly uncomfortable.

“You two so got ‘it’ on” he cheekily smiled.

“Ha-arry!” Niall glanced at his friend, giving him an annoyed look.

“You just totally admitted it, Nialler!” Harry laughed.

“Shut up Hazz!” Eva laughed and scooped next to Liam on the couch.

Who pushed his shoulder against hers, “Don’t let that get to you, baby. You’ll get used to it. We’re not really used of seeing Niall with a gir… girlfriend? So that’s why there is some teasing going on” he smiled “you want some breakfast?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. I don’t mind this kind of banter. Thanks for caring Liam, you’re sweet.”

She looked at Niall, an immediate smile appearing on her face, before looking back to Liam who had followed her peer. Liam had a bright questioning smile on his face, still wanting her to react on his comment about her being his girlfriend or not??

“We’ll have to wait and see, I guess… but I can certainly tell you that I never felt this way about somebody. The way I feel when I’m around Niall, it's just something else and new.” The smile never left her lips. "And I'd love some breakfast, hungry as a horse" she added.

"Perfect, we'll oder you something nice!" 

Liam could only smile and look at his friend, at the opposite of the table. Who was looking in their direction, well not looking at Liam, no, he only focussed on Eva. He felt good about this girl, hoping she would be the girl who can stick around, for Niall’s sake. Not getting scared away becayse what is going to happen or not if they decide to go 'public'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like where it's heading!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialog and staring at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!

She was seated at the opposite corner having breakfast, next to Liam and Louis who was at the head of the table. Busy talking to them and laughing from time to time and making them laugh. She was enjoying herself.

Niall couldn’t resist looking at her occasionally. Liam just smiled, and got back to his conversation with Louis and Eva when he noticed some of the peeks in her direction from Niall.

_Eva is so pretty, so beautiful and she doesn’t really know or believe that she is._ It becomes more of a gaze rather than just a quick look in her direction to see if she was still ‘good’.

 

Eva looked up to him, caught him watching, quickly looking down and back to him. To see him still staring at her, a smile appearing on her lips before focussing on Louis story telling.

But Eva, just like Niall couldn’t really keep her eyes of him from that point.

_I’m done..._

 

“Lou, could we switch places?” Niall asked.

All three looked at him, Louis looked at Eva who was still looking into Niall eyes.

“Sure, lad.” He smiled and stood up switching places with Niall, immediately mingling into the conversation between Harry, Paul and Zayn.

Niall sat down on the chair, “Hi babe”, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“You enjoyed yourself with those idiots?” he asked her, Liam had turned slightly away from them also joining the other conversation just like Louis.

“Yes of course, they told a lot of tour bus stories and banter you guys have. You’re all so close with each other, its cute. I mean I never thought the friendship was faked but you know. There’s always the change one doesn’t get along with somebody as much as with the other. And that is totally not the case with you boys. 

“You analysed that perfectly, what did you study, again?” he laughed at her, “you’re going to eat that?” eyeing the remaining’s of her breakfast.

She was amazed on how quickly this boy could switch between mind states.

“I’m not, but its probably cold already, Niall.” 

“I don’t mind, really.”

He took her fork and started to pick out the leftovers he wanted to eat.

“Hey! I left a strawberry, can I have it?”

“Nope, I don’t share my food.”

“But… it’s my food!”

“Well, you didn’t want it. And told me I was allowed to finish your meal.”

“The strawberry is calling me, don’t you hear that Nialler?”

“I hear nothing” he smirked at her.

She wasn’t going to play nice any longer; she picked it up and slowly moved her hand to her mouth.

“Na-ah” he looked at her, telling her not to do it.

“Hell yes.”

“Fine, you win. But don’t eat it in once.”

“Why not?” her stopped the movement of her arm and looked confused.

“I decided I’ll share him with you” this cheeky smile appearing on his face. He was so up to something.

She raised an eyebrow, shrugging her shoulders. Taking a bite of the strawberry and before she could bite off a peace so Niall could have the rest, Niall came up from his chair and placed his teeth into the strawberry. His lips touching hers, and while biting off his part of the strawberry he pressed his lips on hers.

 

 _Like Lady and the Tramp but than with a strawberry._ Niall smiled to himself.

 

Eva started laughing, the boys who hadn’t notice a single thing all looked up to them with questioning faces. Niall’s cheeks colouring pink.

“What is so funny, now?” Harry asked.

Eva couldn’t even answer him; Niall just waved it off getting into a fit of laughter too.

Niall suddenly went quiet, watching her remain the smile and grin about the food-sharing thing.

_If this is the feeling you get when you’re in love, it is definitely the case. And I can’t put my finger on the thing she has that got me so quickly to fall for her. Way sooner, way faster than I have every did before. What is her one thing? She doesn’t have one thing, maybe that’s it. It’s just her, everything about her that makes me want to be with her, talk to her, make her laugh and cuddle up to her. Holding her hand, watching movies, cooking dinner with her, food fight, a walk on the beach. Nialler what did you get yourself into, man?_

 

“Niall?”

“Hu? Oh hi babe.”

“What’s got you so deep in thoughts?”

“You” he just bluntly said.

“Me?”

“Yes, hard to believe?”

“No, but you were like really sank into your thoughts. So I thought it must have been something serious.”

“It is.”

“You’re so not giving me a lot here.”

“Nope, and not going to” Niall smiled placing his hand on her upper leg where her hand was resting. Moving his thumb over the skin before eventually taking her hand in his, keeping it on her leg.

“O-ke, change of subject than. How late do you have to leave for the arena?” she wasn’t going to push him, she had an idea where he was thinking and breaking his brains about. Honestly, she also didn’t want to explain or know how to explain the things she experienced right now, with him.

“We have to leave the hotel at 4, you’re not going to the see the concert today?”

“Was thinking about staying here, take some time for myself. Call some of my friends and parents, keep them in the loop of what I’m doing.”

“Sure thing.”

“Am I pushing it?”

Eva looked him in the eyes. “Pushing what?”

“This, u-us? Like you know, being around you all the time” it didn’t came out swiftly, not wanting to give away all of his feelings.

“You’re not pushing anything. It’s just that I’m the kind of character that just needs some alone time from time to time.” She smiled sweetly, trying to tell him he shouldn’t worry about that.

“And if you were, and I wasn’t okay with it I would tell you to back off a bit” she added.

Niall knocked his head, getting it, He knew that, she is the type of girl who speaks up whenever she doesn’t like something or somebody.

“Want to go for a swim now?”

“Serious, Niall! I just ate breakfast for 3 and you want to get me into a bikini. You’re a mad mad Irish,” she laughed

“Don’t be ridiculous, let’s go! And I hear that often” he stood up pulling her with him.

“Lads, we’re taking a dive. Joining us later?”

It was nice to invite the boys with them; he shouldn’t exclude them because she was around. Eva smiled.

“You don’t find it disturbing?” Zayn asked.

Before Niall could answer Eva already had, “No, no serious. You should really join! Will be fun.”

“See ya later boys”, both turned around and walked to the elevator. He had no intention to let her hand that was still in his leave his grip, just not yet.

-x-

Eva stepped out of the bathroom, a minty blue colored bikini was the only thing covering up her body, she told herself to stand up straight and not putting her arms in front of her stomach. Don’t think about it too much, although she was highly conscious of her flaws and not so perfect body.

She made eye contact with Niall for a second before focussing on her suitcase.

_Where the hell does she worry about? Yes, she’s not the skinniest but she is slim and in proportion, simply nothing wrong with her body. Seriously don’t get why girls are always so hard on their selves when it came to their body._

 

“You’re staring, it’s rude!”

“Do you blame me?” he put his hands in the air, “you can’t! I’m a boy and I like to see pretty things.”

She only looked up with her eyes, rolling them into her head, saying ‘whatever’.

“No, no, it’s true!”

Eva let her arms drop down into the suitcase, still holding onto the t-shirt she picked to quickly get on to walk towards the pool.

“Niall, can we just drop this. Kind of a touchy subject” she just bluntly said, no smile or blush, just a fact.

Niall took a few steps, closing the distance. Taking her hand and stretching his arm, so she got positioned in front of the mirror, his free hand gently placed on her waist getting her in the centre.

“Now, what is wrong with this?”

“Just,” she sighed, “just a lot. But I kind of look okay today and really working on it. Can’t do more than work and trying my best for improvement, right?” she looked at him through the mirror.

“I totally agree. But there is absolutely nothing wrong with your body and I’m happy you don’t seem too scared of looking at yourself in the mirror.” He smiled.

“Well I don’t, cause I’m very good in seeing it in perspective. I can tell on a day-by-day basis by just looking in the mirror if I lost or gained weight. I can perfectly tell if something looks good or bad, not everything looks awful. I’ve never been to the point were a eating disorder could have sneaked in. You know why? Because the thoughts like ‘what if I just don’t eat tomorrow, I’ll lose weight’ scare me and bring me back to ‘normal’ thinking.” Eva was kind of shocked, not knowing where this suddenly came from; this was something her parents don't even know about.

Niall swallowed, “That’s goddamn strong, you know. So why is this touchy subject again? Cause you can talk so easy about it.” Trying to easy the conversation.

“I’ve been on goddamn diets since I’m fourteen, and you just get sick of it sometimes and tired, like really tired. And if I don’t talk about it, I don’t have to think about it” a smile appeared on her face again.

Niall reached behind him and got the t-shirt out which she wanted to put on before he went mingling into her personal business, like he already did a few times since she had been here.

“Get your arms up, miss.” Eva laughed and did what he asked.

Niall slid the shirt over her arms and onto her body; it was quite loosely fitted but still flattering her curves.

Taking one hand and twirling her around like a ballerina, her free hand landing on his chest. Letting go of her hand so he could cup her face in them.

“You’re perfect. Well… perfect for me at least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will still come A LOT of chapters after this, but I do start to get an idea how the structure of the fic is going to be... I kind of have been writing with no clue;p Anyway I hope you guys liked it! Love seeing that people really read it and stuff:D
> 
> Xx


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter! but I have holidays now. Plenty of time to write;) Next chapter will be longer.

They took the elevator to the pool, Niall had told her it was big, and it was. It took a whole floor of this gigantic fancy hotel.

“Hello Mr Horan, here’s the key to the pool” the boy behind the desk said and handed Niall a key.

“What’s that? Since when do you need a key to enter a swimming pool when you’re already in one?” Eva asked herself out loud.

“We need a key for that one” Niall pointed to a door with the sign saying ‘Reservation’.

Eva looked at him, “What’s in there? A pool?”

“A private one.”

Her eyes got bigger, “No way, that’s awesome! Can I bring you everywhere?”

“You can take me anywhere that you like” Niall grinned. He opened the door, letting her walk in.

It was cute and extraordinary pretty; it was a personal subtropical swim paradise.

“Its cute.”

“It is, huh?”

Niall stripped of his shirt throwing it on the sunbed to his left, watching Eva take off hers.

He sneaked up behind her, locking his arms around her waist, jumping into the water.

“Nialler!” she screamed when their bodies hit the water, he let her waist go. When she came up from the water she swept it out of her face, plashing some in Niall’s face, which showed a big smirk. 

Blinking his eyes a few times pushing himself through the water towards her.

“Shower of cunt you are! That’s so not nice,” she pouted.

He kissed her, making her burst with laughter, water slipping in along with his tongue.

Niall chuckled and placed his lips on hers again, Eva pulling her legs up locking them at his waist her arms around his shoulders. It was so much easier in the water, no need of him holding her.

Niall put his arms around her, moving them through the water, like they were slow dancing. He even started humming Irresistible in the crook of her neck, one of her favourites of the new album.

“It makes your lips so kissable... and your kiss unmissable, your fingertips so touchable… And your eyes irresistible.”

Her head was on his shoulder whispering the words to the song with Niall.

“I’m really happy I’ve got you so crazy to actually come and see me.” Niall said softly, Eva straightened her back looking at him a smile on her face. Niall was smiling back at her.

“I just wanted to let you know, you know, if things don’t work out in the end,” he added more bluntly.

“Thank god I’m a bit nuts, then” she laughed, “thanks, babe. I kind of find it crazy too. It seems like I know you for years, and it’s only been a few days.”

“Ello, we Skyped and stuff for two months or something.”

“Hahaha yes, I know Niall. But still.” She moved her hands from his shoulder up in his hair gripping it lightly letting it go again.

Bringing her hand to the front getting it through his hair making a quiff and putting it down again, flat hair just looks too cute on him. Face it; everybody loves Niall’s hair like that.

“You like to play with my hair?”

“Uhuh… I always do my brothers hair when he has a date or just a night out with the lads.”

“Yeah?”

She looked at him “Yeah” echoing his voice.

“You can do mine everyday.”

“Oh shut up, luv dove” she laughed and lost the grip on his waist and pushed her hands off on his chest. Swimming away from Niall, who decided to chase her giving her some seconds in advance.

 

-x-

 

“Babe, you want to do the slide??” Niall made his eyes big.

“Don’t fake the real excitement, Horan! Cause you so want it… I’m first though” she

Eva put her hands on the bar of the pool steps hoisting herself out of the water.

“Noooo you’re not” Niall was behind her in no time, grabbing her waist pulling her from the steps, getting on it himself.

“I’m gonna be first!” he yelled at her like a little kid, running along the pool edge, looking back at her putting his tongue out.

“You are such a baby!” she yelled back laughing when she got out of the pool, a chill going over her body from the temperature change.

Niall ran back kissing her trembling lips, taking her hand and pulling her towards the slide.

“C’mon baby! This is fun. The sooner you go from the slide, the sooner you’ll be back in the nice and hot water.”

-x-

 

Niall forgot time, like usual. Eva was done fooling around in the pool, getting out of it putting a towel around her shoulders.

“Niall”

“What? What is wrong?!” he came sprinting towards her making an emergency stop in front of her.

“Haha nothing major, it’s 3.30, so you have to hurry and did you see the boys btw?” she explained and raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe they couldn’t find us?”

“Maybe…”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar!” pinching her side.

“Whatever, you have to get to the Arena.”

They walked back to the hotel room; Niall got dressed and left for the Arena along with everybody else she knew.

 

-x-

 

She sat down on the huge king sized bed with her suitcase and loose clothing items in front of her. When she finished packing her own she glanced over to the corner of the room, where Niall’s suitcase was placed on a chair with clothes shattered around it.

The boy was ordened and a complete mess at the same time; his shoes where all neatly arranged next to each other while his clothes were piled up. 

Eva hopped off the bed throwing all his clothing in the suitcase and put it on the bed, arranging the clothes. The dirty clothes into a plastic bag, the rest folded into his suitcase.

Changing into some sweat and a beautiful blue/grey t-shirt she found from Niall and brushed her teeth, got the suitcases back on the floor and laid down on the bed watching some TV.

 

-x-

 

The sight was beautiful to him, he had dreamed about coming home and walking into the bedroom to have a beautiful girl sleeping in his bed. To lie down next to her, snuggle up to her and drift to sleep. Every single night coming back to the same bed with the same girl lying there.

_Okey, the setting is a bit different and this girl isn’t 100% mine... not yet._

But he knew when he saw her lying there, on the top of the duvet completely comfortable in his clothing, that he was going to try and keep her. Cause he knew she was a keeper.

He quietly walked over noticing her lips were turned up in a smile when het got closer, taking the remote control out of her hands turning the TV off. Searching the room for a blanket, he wasn’t going to try to get the duvet under out of her body because he didn’t want to wake her. Niall settled for a big soft and fluffy towel when he couldn’t find a real blanket.

He walked around the bed to the other side, taking his shirt off leaving his sweats on.

_She didn’t only packed her own suitcase but also mine, Eva has to stop being so adorable and sweet._ Niall smiled when he noticed the suitcases, she was being perfect girlfriend material. _Damn…_

 

He crawled on the bed and positioned him close to her side, displaying the towel over their bodies his arm around her waist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! They are almost heading to London:D quite excited for that;p


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some waking up your potential girlfriend with a surprise...^__^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, short, short. Sorry 100000x people who follow me on Tumblr maybe read about my hectic few days... So here's a little chapter to give you guys something! Hope you like it! X

“Eva?”

“Yes?”

“It’s madness out there, like crazy, outside the hotel and at the airport. So you’re going to need a hoodie. Lou and Lux will walk along with you” Paul informed her while she threw the last little things into her handbag. Niall just sat there on the bed, watching Paul and Eva interact while being busy with other things.

“Okey so it’s all clear? I see you guys at the lobby in 10 minutes.”

“All understood” Niall smiled, Eva smiled hearing his voice. She was so busy with everything else and Paul that she had totally forgot Niall was in the room.

Paul walked out and Eva looked up at Niall, “What are you even doing?” she chuckled at him.

“Watching you being completely busy and worrying that you’ll forget something. You packed everything already, don’t stress about it. Come here, babe.” Niall reached out his hand taking her hand and pulling her on the bed. Eva was in front of him on her knees leaning on her calves.

“What?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Taking care of everything, and just being around, packing my suitcase and bag. You really don’t have to do all those things.”

“Stop it, Niall” she looked down.

“You stop it, woman! No really, thank you” he lifted up her chin, smiled and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and letting himself fall back, taking her with him.

“I thought you already thanked me for packing your suitcase this morning” she smirked when her lips left his.

Niall’s mind wondered back to 12 hours before.

-x-

_Would she hate me if I would wake her up like this? Well… hack I’ll do it anyway._

Niall slipped his hand down moving over het stomach with his left hand. Getting into her pants easily cause of the fact she wore his baggy sweats. He stopped his movement abrupt when she sighed and wiggled a bit her arm touching his chest, her fingers gripping his t-shirt, mumbling something. But he was sure she was still sound asleep.

_Yeah keep sleeping, baby._

His fingers went belong the waistband of her knickers, still no sign of Eva waking up, his middle finger brushing over her slit, feeling some wetness.

 

He looked down at her peaceful sleeping face.

_She dreamt something nice, that’s for sure._ A grin appeared on his face.

_Maybe she dreamt about me, this, us in bed._

Placing his thumb on her sensitive spot, making two fast light circles, her eyes shot open with a gasp leaving her mouth, lifting her upper body up slightly. Niall pushed her down by hovering over her with his upper body. Placing his lips on hers.

Kissing her sweetly, “It’s just me, relax.” His voice low, soft and comforting, immediately turning her on. Moving from her lips to her neck, content smile forming on her face, relaxing her neck muscles leaning into the pillow.

The pace of the circular motion he made on her clit was consistent. His middle finger sliding over her slit separating the lips. She tensed up a bit, showing for a second on her face.

“Eva.”

“Mmm.”

“Ever been here.”

She opened her eyes a blush forming on her cheeks.

“I’ll take that as a no” Niall smiled and moved his middle finger away from her entrance.

_Damn she is innocent._

 

“Doesn’t mean you have to stop,” she breathed, Niall’s eyebrow raised and brought his face closer to hers.

“No?” wanting to know for sure.

“Have been there but not like this.”

“In what way, than?” Niall stopped rubbing her clit and looked confused.

“Niall!”

“What?”

“Don’t goddamn stop, please” she looked at him, her eyes pleading.

“Okay okay.”

“To answ…. Jesusmm… you’re question. Like practical ways I’ve been there.”

“Practical?”

“Damn you talk to much while doing things like this” she chuckled, “tampons.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s practical.”

“Ye-ah.” She was coming closer to the edge.

He slowed down the pace of his fingers, kissing her, getting his free hand up in her hair. After some time a slid his finger to her entrance again.

“Let me make you feel good, okay with that?” he whispered in her ear while slicking his finger with her moist.

Only a moan coming from her lips now, holding back her orgasm the best she could.

He slowly thrusted one finger into her, and adding a second one shortly after it, feeling she was adjusted to one in no time. His second finger did make her feel a bit uncomfortable for the first few moments.

Moving them around trying to find the spot he was looking for, all the time still stimulating her clit. It took him some time, more than he liked, getting abit frustrated with himself but than.

_Bingo…_

 

He brushed his finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her; a high-pitched groan left her lips before some moans slipped out. Getting a hand at the back of his neck pulling him into a kiss, muffling her sound.

He slipped his tongue in her mouth, the smile he had never leaving his lips.

Not long after stimulating the spot her mouth fell open in an “O” shape, pressing her fingers into the back of his neck. Her walls tightening around his fingers and relaxing again a few times, her back arched from the mattress.

“Feels good, ey?”

He received no answer, just a deep intense kiss.

-x-

Eva felt a bulge forming at his crotch beneath her, “Niall?” she asked through the kiss.

“Mmmm.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Me thanking you for packing my bags this morning.” Niall smirked.

She playfully pinched his biceps.

“What?! You were the one who brought it up.” He stuck his tongue out to her.

“Keep that in, or use it for a better purpose.” She rolled off him and slid of the bed.

“Where are you goooiing?”

“Tour bus, I’m totally ready to get into that plane and finally see that fancy bachelor apartment of yours.” Eva laughed grabbing her bag and suitcase and walked out of the hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry if some words are incorrect when it comes to sex, still have trouble with finding the good words for it;p
> 
> Ps. Andrea goes Irish next chapter will come in a few days;)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touchdown London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ssssooooorrry, I'm so sorry! It's been like a full week?! Sorry! Busy with school and I just couldn't find the concentration to write this fanfic, so not me:0 But tadaa...Here's a new chapter. Hope you guys like it! X

They landed in London at 12.00 and said goodbye to the boys.

“Babes! I’m gonna miss my fake girlfriend” Harry looked at Eva, pulling her in for a hug.

“Awhhh Hazza!” she started laughing, “Mate serious, we’ll see you in three days.”

“But still” he pouted holding her at arms length.

“Harry, get real.” Niall came up to them and placed his arm around her, his hand on her waist, Eva looked up to him, a huge smile forming on her lips.

“Possessive” he stuck his tongue out to Niall and slapped him on the shoulder.

He turned his attention back to Eva and kissed her cheek, “See ya babe, I think he just wants to get you home ASAP,” he whispered and walked outside with two bodyguards at his side.

She looked at him, shaking her head from side to side. Turning back to the other boys “Leeyum!!” he opened his arms giving her a big hug.

With Zayn she went for a more subtle approach, because of Zayn being Zayn. To her surprise he tightened the hug for a sec, “It was really nice to meet you and having you around, babe. Make sure he’ll treat you like a princess in that big fancy apartment of his” he smiled and let go of her.

Niall closed his arm around her waist again, pulling her to his side placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“See ya at my place.”

They parted ways, Niall leaving through the same door the other boys did, Eva waited and left through a side exit.

Paul and her drove around for about an hour before going on route to Niall’s apartment.

“Can we stop at Nando’s? Eva asked Paul looking at him from the side.

“Sure, Eves! Ya hungry?”

“Yeah, and it’s not to too early for Nando’s right?” she grinned.

“Nevah too early for some good food” Paul turned the car into a street and parked in the parking spot right in front of the Nando’s, “are you going in? Or do you want me to?”

“I’ve got it!” she opened the car door and hopped out of the Range Rover.

 -x-

"Wow, you’ve got a lot!”

“Mate, we’re with the three of us, including two Irish. I had to be prepared.”

Paul looked at her and started laughing quite loud, “I get why he likes you, and I understood it from the beginning to be honest. But yeah definitely now I’ve witnessed you for a whole week.”

“Oh shut up, Paul!” she felt her cheeks starting to glow, she sounded annoyed which wasn’t her intention at all.

“What holds you back?” he suddenly went serious.

Eva looked back to him, “What do you mean?”

“Every time somebody says something like this, you’ll get defensive, annoyed. You’re body language changes and stuff. You can tell me everything you know that right, and it won’t ever end up with Niall, if you don’t want to,” his eyes holding a kind and encouraging expression.

She sighed. “I don’t know, Paul. I don’t know what to feel, how to feel. I don’t know if this is right or not. I don’t know what’s going to happen with me, if this thing comes out in public. What happens to me if it ends up being nothing and meaningless. You don’t and probably won’t understand this, but he’s been my ultimate crush since I know of his existing. He made me not fall for other boys; it was quite unhealthy if you ask me honestly. He was like my unreachable crush, the crush you’re never ever going to get cause you’re plane and not that pretty. So I don’t know how I’ll take it.”

This came out of nowhere.

“I…I get it, I guess. You fell even harder for him when you met him, ey? You’re protecting yourself your feelings, honey. That’s never a bad thing.”

“Exactly, it became worse already by just talking to him and seeing him on Skype. It’s like the worst thing that can happen IF you want to keep your distance.”

“But I know Nialler for quite some years now.”

“Yeah I know?”

“He’s one of the best lads I know, the best nineteen year old I know. I don’t think I have to tell you all his good things, right?”

“No you don’t have to.” Eva laughed.

“I see it in the way he has been acting around you, talking with you and doing anything to make you smile and laugh. And don’t forget the way he talks about you when you’re not around. I know for sure that he is so falling for you too, if he didn’t fell for you completely already. You’re allowed to hit me if I end up being wrong about it.” He nudged her shoulder.

She smiled at him, she loved this man, and loved he was around Niall so much. Paul tuned the keys to start the engine and drove off.

-x-

Paul stopped the car in front of an apartment complex in a fancy district/area of London, don’t ask her where cause she couldn’t tell.

“The penthouse, up.” Paul informed her.

“Okay, damn it’s pretty.”

“Even prettier inside. Can you take some Nando’s out of the bag?”

“Yeah sure, why?” Eva got the food, meant for Paul, out of the plastic bag.

“So you two can have lunch for two.”

“Paul! You’re coming with me, why do you guys keep doing that?! I WANT you to have lunch with us.”

“Why not? Scared something is going to happen between you two?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“So you don’t have to have lunch all by yourself, that’s all” she pouted and smiled at him afterwards.

“I’m fine all by myself! Now go, you stupid.” He laughed taking the food out of her hands and onto the dashboard. Stepping out of the car and walked to the back. Getting her suitcase out of the trunk. Eva took the handle from Paul.

“See and talk to you later, babe” placing a kiss on her head when they embraced each other.

“See ya Pauleey!” she chuckled and walked to the front entrance, the door boy opened it for her when he saw her fumbling with the lock.

“Good afternoon, miss. Can I help you with something?” he asked polite.

“Well, euhm Niall Horan’s apartment is at the last level right?” she didn’t knew why but her cheeks became slightly rosy.

“Aha mister Horan said there was a guest coming” he smiled and suddenly checked her out from head to toe, her mind wondered if he had seen more girls come in and go.

“Just take the right elevator to the last level and you’ll get there.”

“Thanks, I’m Eva btw.” She smiled.

“Hi Eva, I’m David. And stop thinking about what just popped into you’re head.” He smiled kindly.

“What?”

“He’s not like that.” She now received a wink from him.

She let out an awkwardly laugh, feeling caught because he just completely read her mind.

Eva walked to the elevator and got in.

Unexplainable nerves creeping into her stomach, goddamn butterflies she thought.

The pinging sound of the elevator got her mind back to reality. There was only one door, hard to miss.

She knocked and looked around; the hallway had glass windows to the right, with a beautiful view from the city.

-x-

Niall opened the door and pulled her into him by her jacket, his lips crashing on hers. She didn’t expect it, her attention was at the stunning view from his hallway but quickly got it back to where he wanted it, dropping her bags and locking her fingers in his hair at the back of his neck. Intensifying the kiss.

“That’s a warm welcome.”

“Yup, finally got you alone and all to myself.” He smiled their lips still brushing over each other.

“Like something is going to happen now” she laughed, the vibration causing Niall to smile.

“I’ll wait, you know that. But it’s still nice to hug and kiss you whenever I want. Lay on the couch with you, playing video games, stay in bed with you all day, cooking dinner and having breakfast with you for the next two weeks. Just, ya know, being with you.” He said softly, his eyes bright blue, glistering from excitement.

Eva just couldn’t find any words to say, Niall was just to good in forming his words into lines that made her shut up. So she just smiled and took his bottom lip between hers, her tongue running over it, slipping it into his mouth.

His arms wrapped around her tighter lifting her up off her feet, making her taller than him. When their lips lost contact Eva peeked over him.

“Niall?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I explore?” she looked down at him.

Niall chuckled; “Sure thing” he loosened his grip and let her feet hit the ground again.

“You want to go on adventure alone or together?”

“You start eating, I’ll survive in this modern jungle” she smiled giving him a quick peck on the cheeks.

“You brought food?”

“Not just food, Nandooooo’s.”

Niall moved his arms away from her, grabbing the bags from the ground.

“Good move, ey?” she grinned.

“Very good one!”

Eva kicked off her sneakers and walked pass him, taking the first opening to her right. Entering the beautiful white and clean kitchen. Kitchen Island! She ran her fingers over the marble kitchen counter, taking in the gorgeous room.

“You like it here?” Niall walked in.

She turned on her heels, “Nialler, ya kidding me?! You’re not getting me out of here!”

“No?” he raised his eyebrows.

“Nope, now leave me alone. I want to fangirl over this place alone, so I won’t embarrass myself in front of you.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll check on you if I think you’re taking to long.” He chuckled and left the kitchen for the living room.

She went along exploring the apartment on her own, every room nicely and simply decorated. Clean and neat everywhere, she loved it.

All doors where open and easy to walk in, until her eyes fell on one closed door. Bedroom?

She got the door handle down and opened the door, warmer decorated than the rest of the house.

Not completely closing the door behind her and moved herself to the walk- in- closet.

His snapbacks and sneakers perfectly displayed on the left, she smiled and turned around going back into the bedroom.

Checking the bathroom by just peeking around the corner, before looking back to the bed.

A comfortable and inviting king sized bedspring. Eva bit her lower lip, her hands on her sides. Taking a little sprint, diving on the thick duvet, snuggling herself in.

-x-

Niall held his promise, tiptoeing through his own apartment searching for her. His eyes immediately wandered to his bedroom door standing open. Peaking through the opening, quietly walking to his bed. Getting on the bed crawling towards her and hovered over her, placing his hands next to her body. One hand pocked her side, making her laugh.

Doing it again, sitting down on his calves and on her bum.

“Niall” she whined but couldn’t hold in her laughter.

“What did you thought?”

“About what? Laying down on your bed?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I thought let’s try it out. It called my name.”

He started laughing, “You’re an idiot.” He started tickling her and after Eva had fought him for some time he let himself fall next to her on his back.

She moved closer to Niall, who got his arm out so she could lie on his shoulder. Eva placed her hand on his chest, her fingers holding onto the fabric of his shirt.

Niall smiled.

_This is it._

 

“Stop smiling, ya fool.” Knowing without looking.

“Shut up.”

Eva looked up at him, Niall placing a feather light kiss on her lips. Closing his eyes.

“Naptime” he breathed, almost out already.

“Mmmm.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going 'Public' Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes an update very shortly after the last chapter;) But I've been writing about two days and want to post it NOW;p Part 1; otherwise it would have become a bit too long!
> 
> Hope you guys like it! Xx

Niall woke up, turning his head expecting to see her pretty face. Only to be disappointed cause of the empty space, he looked at his alarm clock. He napped for about four whole hours.

“Eva?” he yelled.

“Babe, ya didn’t sneak out on me already, did ya?”

He heard footsteps nearing from the living room, and shortly after she appeared in the doorpost.

“I just warmed up some Nando’s, woke up because my stomach was growling” she laughed, a big plate with hot food in her hand.

“Want some?” she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Yes, get over here.” Niall patted his hand on the duvet, leaning on one elbow. Looking fit and pretty just lying on the bed. She hated him.

She walked over to the bed, “What do you want?” her eyes going over the plate.

“Get eheerreee,” he laughed getting onto his knees, reaching over to take the plate out of her hand so she could get on the bed.

“Nahaa, you can’t have it all, Niall! You already had some” she looked at him not getting what he wanted, pouting her lips.

He took the plate from her anyway; holding it with one hand and with the other he took her hand and kissed her cheek.

He sat back further on the bed, the food placed next to him. She got on and sat opposite of him.

“It’s not so handy to eat on you’re bad, babe. No way you can eat wraps and stuff without making a mess.”

“Don’t really care” he smiled, and with that she started eating, not caring either.

-x-

“Can I use your computer?”

“Sure!” Niall stood up and grabbed his laptop from a side table handing it over to her.

“What are you going to do?”

“Tumblr.”

“Oeh can I see you’re blog??” he sat down next to her on the couch.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Cause…”

“A bit embarrassing?” he started laughing.

“100%! Like serious... YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED, Niall. NEVER” she glared at him.

“You suck!”

Eva slid away from him on the couch, logging in on Tumblr. She wasn’t going to check her whole dashboard; she was just going to check a few particular blogs who where very up- to- date with everything Niall.

The first anonymous ask on one of the blogs was spot on and from two days ago already.

            **Anonymous asked: Hi there! Soo what do you think about this girl who’s been with the boys and all?!** **She’s with Harry? Hope not because…                   omfg my baby has to stay single.**

Nah not Harry if you ask me! See this pic…(Niallandunknown. Jpeg), the red Supra’s are definitely hers (see the pictures with Harry) and those are  Niall legs tangled with hers. So my guess is that she’s Niall’s guest, and Harry is just helping him out or something?? Still trying to find more though, but Niall has been doing a good job keeping it discrete, like always;)

Her heart skipped a beat; she’s just too smart and good in searching for clues. The picture was from the tourbus, the only thing you saw where their legs, but enough for people to figure out the scam. Eva searched the other blogs and they all came to the same conclusion that the unknown girl was with Niall not Harry. The media had already picked up on it too. But there were no pictures of her face, so nobody knows who she is, not yet.

She sighed heavily, it was coming sooner than expected, and they had been so discrete and careful as possible.

“What’s wrong?” Niall looked up from his phone.

“They’re on to us.” She said plane still staring at the screen, her expression numb.

Niall put his phone on the salon table and moved closer to her.

“Why are you so put off about that?” he smiled but didn’t feel so good, her body language was hurting him? He felt like she didn’t want this as much as he did.

He honestly wouldn’t give a fuck if this already went public or not, because he wanted to spend time with her no matter what.

_Maybe it’s better if we go ‘public’, we won’t have to hide anymore. Go out on a real date or the pub, have some fun._

 

Eva looked at him; he was looking at her, his fingers linked in the pocket of her sweatpants. She closed the laptop, the light no longer highlighting her face.

“Why are you not put off about it? You know this means that this, us will go ‘public’.”

“Yeah.” He breathed with a laugh.

“Isn’t it too soon?” she dropped her guard, the expression in her eyes showed her insecurity.

“Normally I would have screamed YES, and tell you we should take some distance to shut the rumours up or stop it completely…” he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Normally.”

“Normally yea, but I want this, with you. So is it too soon? No absolutely not. Not for me at least.”

She was quiet, he knew she was thinking, probably ‘over’ thinking al the things that could and will happen if we they went ‘public’.

He placed his hand softly on her back; she turned her head to look at him again, still not saying a word. She just looked him in the eyes, trying to search for answers?

“Let’s do this?” she raised one eyebrow.

“We should.” He grinned, caressing her back and getting it around her waist. Pulling her closer to him, his chin on her shoulder.

“So we are going ‘public’?” smile from ear to ear.

“Only if I get a kiss,” she grinned.

He immediately gave into her request by giving her a kiss, wrapping his other arm around her waist hugging her tightly from the side. She turned towards him, getting her arms around him.

She loved his hugs; they were always comfortable and warm but even more very good in comforting her.

Then they let each other go she smiled at him, giving him a quick peck on his lips.

“How the hell do you do this?”

“Do what?”

“Become ‘public’?”

“Numerous of opinions, we can go out in clubs like Funky Buddha or Whiskey Mist, have dinner, have a date, walk around the city. Or we can go to the Derby game tomorrow?”

“Like Amy.” She said barely audible for him, it slipped out of her mouth, not really thinking.

“What?”

“The same as with Amy?” she smiled blush on her cheeks, she felt stupid for bringing it up.

He looked at her, raised an eyebrow and started laughing, “I don’t know what that was.”

“Well damn you looked good, like you were on a date.” She grinned.

“I did?” Wiggling his eyebrows

She looked up at him, “Ugh I hate you.”

He gave her a peck on her cheek “I hate you more, anyway! Let’s do the match? I’ll make sure I’ll look better, only for you” he winked.

“You better do.”

Niall got up from the couch, walking towards the kitchen.

“Getting a beer, you want one, Eves?”

“Sure.”

“Niall, do you want to watch a movie?”

“Which one?”

“I don’t know, something stupid, dumb and funny.”

“Inbetweeners?” he popped his head around the corner.

“Never seen it.”

He walked around the corner, “What?” his mouth dropped, “you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I’m not!”

He gave Eva her beer; he put his own on the salon table and walked to his DVD collection, popping one in the DVD-player.

“This, babe. This is the best movie, apart from Taken!” excited as he was about his favourite things.

He walked back to the couch and stepped on it, “What are you doing?”

Niall didn’t answer; he stood behind her and sat down, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Eva seated between his legs, her back against his chest. Her left hand on his arm, caressing it with her fingers.

-x-

“Babe, you’re still watching?” Niall asked when she had stopped laughing about the movie for a while.

There was no response, a laugh escaping his lips, making a whiny sigh leaving hers.

_She’s adorable when she falls asleep just like that._

Niall held her shoulders and got up fumbling a bit, trying not to wake her. When he put her back against the backrest, he pulled her body down on the couch so she was comfortable.

_Sleeping in a comfortable bed or on the couch, next to that? That’s such a hard choice… haha not really._

-x-

A kiss on his lip woke him up slightly in the middle of the night, “I’m cold” she was leaning on her elbow, her face inches from his, goose bumps on her arms from the cold.

He lifted himself up giving her a kiss rolling to his side, pushing her back on the couch with his bodyweight.

“I’ll keep you warm,” warming up her upperarms with his hands before wrapping his arm around her, and tangling his legs with hers. Nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

“Thank you, you’re cute.” Eva whispered placing a kiss on his head, holding onto him tight.

-x-

“I’m just going for my black skinny jeans, a top and my leather jacket.”

Niall walked into his walk-in closet, “Oh damn”, it was an automatic response. Eva was only in her underwear, but she didn’t give a beat.

“You’re such an idiot” she threw something in his way, catching it. It was the red vest with black details he had worn at the X-Factor USA performance.

“What? You look fucking hot.”

“It’s the same as in my bikini?”

“No it’s not, this is way sexier. With the lace and stuff.” Eva laughed at Niall’s comment while putting her jeans on.

“This is even kind of plane, I’ve got this hot pink thing from Victoria Secret, that’s the real deal” she chuckled while pulling out a t-shirt, holding it in front of herself showing it to him.

“It’s simple but, dateable?”

“Definitely! You always look good. Hot Pink you said?” amused look on his face, his eyes still focused on her entire body.

“Awh thanks, and you’re not going to see that one yet” she skipped a few steps standing in front of him “can you wear that one?” pointing to the vest in his hand.

“You so saw that performance.”

“Yup, not going to lie. I love you’re vest and sweatshirts, best look on you. Like serious, you look do damn fit in them.” She smiled getting on her toes kissing him, his hands caressing the skin on her ribs and side.

“I’ll wear anything, if you’re going to kiss me like that every single time I look fit in you’re opinion.”

-x-

After about a 2 hours and 20 minutes drive from London to Derby, Niall parked the car on the football terrain. Word already got out Niall was seeing the Derby game, which meant that there were some fans, not a whole lot but still about 10.

They got out of the car and walked next to each other, Niall said something stupid and made her laugh. When they reached the girls, Eva stepped aside. Giving Niall some time and space with his fans, some of them smiled at her and Eva returned it willingly.

Three girlfriends took individually a picture with Niall, but also wanted to have a group photo with him. But with them all in the picture nobody of them could take it.

Eva took a few steps into the scene, “Should I take the picture?”

“You don’t mind?” the girl looked at her with a smile, the great excitement of meeting Niall was readable in her eyes.

“No problem, hon!” Eva took the camera from the girl, who walked to her girlfriends and Niall.

“Smile you’re prettiest smile!” Eva laughed and took a few pictures, giving the camera back.

“Thank you so much!”

“Sure thing!”

“Have a nice night, girls! We have to take our seats.” Knocking his head back, Eva walking towards him, heading to the entrance.

Niall’s hand brushed against hers accidently, he smiled and decided to just take the plunge. Intertwining their fingers, knowing those girls were still watching him, watching them walk away.

-x-

Numerous people greeted Niall when they went to take their seats.

“Brought a date, Niall?” One older male asked him when he had shook Eva’s hand, introducing himself.

“Nah…” he couldn’t finish his sentence cause the guy interrupted him.

“Oh just a friend, my bet. Sorry”

“She’s my girlfriend” suddenly blushing, his cheeks completely rosy, realising at that moment it was real. This beautiful girl, who was also his friend, was his. He was allowed to call her his, his girlfriend, his girl.

“Congrats, lad!” he patted Niall on his shoulder, “got yourself a lovely girl.” They both looked at Eva, who was chatting with the guy who was in the row beneath them.

“You’re into football?” the guy, who as she remembered correctly was called Marten, asked her interrupting her own conversation.

“Yeah, I am actually. It’s not like I’m only tagging along cause he wants to see his beloved Derby.” She laughed and then smiled at Niall giving her a wink and a fantastic smile.

-x-

_Damn, she’s a fanatic! Like I didn’t expect her to be this much into football._

Eva was completely into the game, well the first half. Derby scored in a high pace three goals. After the break it became less entertaining, the game being basically played out already. Eva still kept her focus on the game but less.

Niall was paying more attention to Eva than watching the game, playing with her hands and with the zipper of her jacket sleeve. When the game got bored for her she turned her head, facing Niall.

“Niall you should watch the game, not annoying me” she laughed.

“I am watching! I’m watching you, watch the game.” He cupped her jaw and leaned in, placing his lips on hers.

When their lips lost contact, she smiled a blush on her cheeks; “You’re making me feel a bit uncomfortable with all this PDA of yours” she looked down at her hands.

“Too much?”

“Yea, a bit” she looked up at him.

He smirked, “I’ll be a little less obvious.”

“Thanks.” She smiled and turned her attention back to the game.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it...I'm soo excited for next week:0 tbh cause I will upload the chapter which is already ready since I started writing this fic:D

“You had fun?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Definitely, you’re fun to watch. You get into it so much.” She laughed and looked at him, he didn’t see a lot of the game. They were walking to the car, Niall wanted to get in at the drivers seat.

“Niall! What do you think you’re doing?”

“Driving us home?”

She came up next to him, taking the keys out of his hands, “You really think you’re the one driving?”

“Yes?”

“Nahah, don’t think so, pretty.”

“Ever drove on the left??”

“Nope.” She smirked and got in, Niall just stood there looking at her confused. She got the car window down.

“Are you getting in or what? You’re allowed to go by train if you don’t trust me.”

Niall got leaned his arms on the window, leaning into the car “Only if I get a kiss.”

“You’re stupid” she got the window up slowly; she just couldn’t stop grinning. Niall’s fake shocked face only made her laugh louder, putting the window down making Niall lean in again.

“Ugh I hate you” Eva sighed.

Niall placed his lips on hers, and when he let go he smiled, “Shutup! You like meee.” He placed feather light kiss on her lips and walked around the car to get in beside her.

-x-

“Who are you texting all the time?”

“Group app, if I’m going out with them.”

“Who are in it?”

“Laura, Eoghan, Bressie and some others.”

“LIC”

“LIC indeed! Haha I always forget you’re like a Tumblr girl, they know everything don’t they.”

“We do, we do. You want to go out?”

“Feel like drinking a pint, but don’t know about going out.”

“You should go, babe.”

“You’re coming along?”

“Niall, get some time with you’re friends.”

“But I want them to meet you and the other way around.”

“You can also invite them over for a few drinks at home? You can always decide if you’re going to the pub with them or not.”

He started texting immediately and looked back up at her, “All set.”

“Good, I’m excited to meet them. But they are all so pretty and shit”

He looked at her and started laughing, for to himself than laughing about her.

_She got to be fucking kidding me?_

“Niall, rude?!”

“You’re just so weird sometimes. C’mon you’re pretty, babe. And you know I will tell you every single day, if I have to.”

“I know, I know you will,” she quietly said, agreeing to him.

“Until you believe it yourself.” Niall took her hand that was resting on the armrest into his, his thumb caressing her skin.

Eva gave a quick look on their intertwined hand, a smile creeping on her face, focussing on the road again.

 

-x-

 

They got back at Niall’s apartment at around 6.30 in the evening, ordering some Chinese food before Laura, Eoghan, Bressie and Natalia would come over for drinks.

After dinner and watching some TV Eva went to the bedroom, to walk out of it and into the living room where Niall was playing Fifa 10 minutes later.

He paused the game and looked up at her, clothes in her hands.

“What are you doing?” he laughed.

“Should I stay in this? Or change into this?” she held out the fresh set of clothes.

“Come here!!”

She dropped her arms down and walked over to the couch, but not right in front of his face.

“What?” she asked when he looked at her weird?

“Closer, ya eegit!” she smiled, she loved it when he did that, using Irish terms, it made his Irish accent thick and more audible for her the hear..

When she got into his reach he pulled her onto his lap by her hips, her knees on either side of his legs.

“Now tell me?”

“You’re staying in this, only way you wouldn’t be wearing this, is when I get you out of it. Knowing you, there is no change that it will happen now, in this moment so quit thinking those girls look cuter and stuff. Cause I like you in anything, if I has something to say about it…. 

“You have” she filled in.

“Than I would kick you to the closet and you’ll only be allowed to get out of there if you’re wearing sweats and a tee of mine.”

“Ahah cause that’s so flattering and sexy.” She laughed.

“It is such a turn on.” Closing the distance between their lips.

Slipping his tongue into her mouth, his hand going over her bum and up underneath her shirt. Her hands gripping into his hair and at the back of his neck, keeping him close and the kiss heated. 

 

-x-

 

“Euhum, cough cough”

The two broke the make out session and looked to the side, Eva stood in front of Niall in les than a second, Niall’s hands lost contact with the warm skin of her back.

“Oh, euhm,” she took a few steps to the person next to the couch; her cheeks flushed red.

“Hii, I’m Eva. Eoghan right?” she reached her hand out to him, Niall who was still completely comfortable on the couch with his cheeky grin on his face.

“You’re totally blushing honey, happy I walked in now and not a few minutes later. Cause you two would totally be naked!” he laughed and pulled her in for a hug, “Eoghan indeed, I’m so freaking excited and happy to meet the girl Niall has been talking about for months!” he couldn’t stop smiling, “and don’t be embarrassed, we’ve all been there. It’s quite fun to see it happening on Niall’s couch though." 

“It’s really nice to meet you two, but one thing, you, stay away from my bra’s and knickers.” She chuckled.

“I can’t guarantee that! Would never guarantee something like that. It’s just too much fun.”

“You guys are weird.”

“Haha you hear, Nialler? We’re weirdoes. She didn’t fall on her mouth, I like her!” Niall got up and hugged Eoghan.

“You want something to drink?”

“And she serves drinks, bonus!” Eoghan smiled, Niall hit him. He knew this was going to last the whole entire night.

“I was already planning on going to the kitchen before you magically appeared in here.”

“Yeaa-ah I bet, what's you're excuse? You’re tongue got stuck?”

“Duh yes, Niall’s fault.” She smiled and turned on her heals towards the kitchen.

“Beer is fine?”

“Yes ma’am.”

She got back with two beers and a Corona, “So how did you get in?”

“In here? I’ve got a key, just like Bress and also Laura, right?” he looked at Niall for reassurance.

“Yea, you three have a key.”

 

-x-

 

“Good evening, we’re in!” a girls/woman voice yelled from the hallway.

“Lauraaaaaa, we’re already drinking get here.” Eoghan yelled back.

Laura and Natalia walked in, immediately laying their eyes on Eva.

“Hi there, honey! I love you’re hair colour, I was so scared when he said you were a ginger” she smiled kindly and walked over to Eva giving her a hug and introducing herself, the same did Natalia.

Shortly after, Bressie arrived and joined for drinks. He looked more mature and definitely was more serious, well only in the beginning. After a few pints he became like Eoghan, they goddamn looked like brothers. Niall loved those guys with all his heart; you could see it in his eyes.

After chatting for a few and drinking, Laura took Niall’s laptop and sat down again.

“What ya doing?”

“Just checking something, wait a minute.”

She typed something in on Google, her eyes getting big in a sec.

“Look guys, you’re caught!”

“What? How that so?” Niall looked at Eva and winked her.

“Serious look! There are articles writing about you two. They still don’t know who you are, Eva, but definitely know you’re together.” Laura passed the laptop to Eva.

The title already made her laugh, “Can you read it out load, babe?”

“Sure thing.”

 

\---------------------------

             **Mysterious girl is not with Harry Styles but with Niall Horan???**

Harry girls can breath again, cause it seems that the mysterious girl who has been linked to him for the past week isn’t dating him but his bandmate Niall. We got the pictures to prove it!! The pictures of the pair at the Derby game this afternoon are very self-explanatory.

Last week pictures came out in the media showing Harry with this girl, wearing his coat to cover up her hair and face and being at his side. She was around all the boys a lot, but mostly spotted with Harry. It seemed like Niall took her to the Derby game just “as friends”. An eyewitness on the other hand told our reporter:

“Whenever the game got bored, he (Niall) was all over her. And with her, I mean her lips, they definitely looked like a couple to me.”

Some girls met Niall before the game and tweeted about meeting him and his new girlfriend, from whom we still don’t know who she is.

“Omg I just met Niall and his girlfriend, she’s super nice and pretty, she took the picture for us.”

Her second tweet, after getting questions from 1D fans, said:

“I know she is his girlfriend cause they walked hand in hand towards the stadium!!”

Holding hand, huh, Niall? And not being able to keep his eyes and lips off her: looks like the Irish lad from One Direction is getting serious with this one, can you say otherwise?

So, where does this leave Harry? We don’t believe the boys share or take seconds hands from each other. Our conclusion? Harry was being a gentleman and covered for his friend, who’s private live (especially around his love life) has been under the radar for the last three years. We know for sure it won’t be long until we know her identity, knowing the (fanatic) fans One Direction has.

Check our pictures below and judge yourself!

\-------------------------

 

The pictures of the “kiss” were blurry, but you could definitely see they were too close for them to be “just friend”. But there were some good pictures of the two of them.

She laughed, this was amusing her, more than she expected.

“You can laugh about it?” Laura asked taking a sip of her wine.

“A bit yeah, for now, but it will probably change if they find out who I am. But everything is private, except my Tumblr.”

“Good, you’ll need that little lead, honey” Bressie smiled.

“That so does not sound promising, Bress” she smiled back at him.

“Don’t worry about it too much. And if I’m allowed to speak for all of us, you're allowed to call us anytime.”

“That’s really nice of you guys.”

“You’re really nice, babe. And serious, let’s not start about how cute you and Niall are.” Natalia said.

“What do you mean?”

“Eva! You don’t see how he looks at you and how you look at him?” Natalia laughed.

“Well… yeah I do. I guess.” She looked at Niall, he looked up at her too, blush on his face making a grin slip out of her mouth.

 

-x-

 

“Niall, I hate you for not coming along with us.”

“Mate, I can’t leave her like that,” he looked back at the couch; she was lying there half passed out of the alcohol. She had mentioned that she never had been drunk before, which made everybody in the room get into a fit of laughter. But Eva kept drinking along with them.

“I get it, get it! But still sucks, also she’s going feel like hell tomorrow morning, the sweetheart.” Eoghan hugged him.

“Ey Niall, take care of you’re girl okay, see you in a few days!” Bressie smiled at Niall after he gave Eva a kiss on her forehead.

Natalia and Laura both agreed on the fact that he picked out a really cute one and where happy and excited for him. When his friends left his apartment it immediately went quiet.

He walked back and crouches next to the couch. He moved his finger over her forehead, getting hair out of her face.

“Baby?”

She only let out a heavy breathe. Not bothering to open her eyes or say something, her head was spinning and she started to feel bad already.

She felt an arm underneath her ribs and one under her knees, he lifted her up from the couch and walked them towards the bedroom. No power to clung herself onto him.

“I’m sorry honey, you’ll probably feel so bad in the morning. But I’ll take care of you, okay? Anything you’ll need. Just get some sleep,” he whispered.

When he laid her on his bed, he walked to the kitchen and got back to the bedroom within a minute with a small bucket and a glass of water in his hand, placing it next to her on the bedside table.

He straightened his back and looked at the bundle of drunk girl on his bed, a sly smile on his face.

_This was such a bad idea, god, already feel guilty. Look at her… she’s adorable. Okay, get her out of her clothes._

Niall got a shirt out of a drawer and displayed it on the bed. Pulling her shirt up her body at the seam, trying to get it over her head, which is really hard and heavy when the person in question isn’t cooperating. Her jeans were way easier.

_Should I get her bra off?_

 

Niall decided to take the bra off. He unclasped her bra through her shirt, taking the straps of her shoulders and flipping it under out of the t-shirt.

_What you don’t learn from watching a girl getting undressed in front of you’re eyes._ A chuckle left his mouth.

 

“Eva, baby, there’s a bucket and a glass of water next to you. If you need anything wake me up, ey?”

“Mm.”

He crawled over her and lay down next to her, spooning her from behind. His arm around her waist.”

 

-x-

 

“Eves. How are you feeling?” Niall whispered at her side.

A groan left her mouth, her arm lying over her forehead, covering her eyes. “I don’t feel so good," she whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry, babe?”

“Just because.”

“I was the one drinking, you can’t do anything about that, cutie.” She sighed, a smile getting on her face, changing into a painful grin.

Niall got up on one elbow, attacking her face and neck with feather light kisses.

Making Eva got into a fit of little laughs, making her head hurt even more, but she couldn’t stop it.

She turned into his embrace, nuzzling her face into his chest, holding onto his shirt and waist.

“Try to get some more sleep, babe.” Niall smiled and got his arms around her. Closing his eyes, getting some more sleep himself.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr outing and movie night with the lads and girlfriends (sorry if you don't like the girlfriends of the boys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a new chapter, veryyyyy late, I know sorry.
> 
> I promised their first time, but I had to split up the chapters otherwise they would have been too long.
> 
> So I'll post it around Monday;) do have to tell that it will probably take some time for a new one after that one. Maybe one next week Friday but I'll doubt it:# two busy weeks are coming.

“Tumblr already picked it up?” Niall asked with his head around the corner, he was making some tea for them in the kitchen.

They had slept till 2 in the afternoon, making her feel 80% better already. Niall made them lunch/breakfast and decided that it was the perfect day to be lazy on the couch.

“Yeah they totally are, one of my favourite Tumblr blog just posted: “She follows me and we talked, I think I know who she is…fjeowifjfjsw omg I actually like her”. And I actually feel horrible; I talked to her a lot. She’s so sweet and nice, Niall.”

“They would keep me to them selves in the beginning, I bet.” He smiled and walked over with two cups of tea, sitting down next to her.

She turned her head to the side, and started laughing, “I think so, who wouldn’t?” taking one of the cups from him.

“Yeah who wouldn’t, I liked keeping you to myself, too.” Niall came closer, knocking his head slightly back, telling her to close the distance.

Of course Eva obliged, when didn’t she want to kiss him? His lips on hers, on her jaw and neck. She honestly started to forget the day she didn’t want him.

“You want to take a pic with me? I’m going to stop the furiously rumour flow on Tumblr immediately.” She asked when their lips parted, taking a sip of her hot tea.

When Niall stood up to grab his camera, Eva received a DM on Twitter.

 

@(Y/N)

Hiii! Euhm… did you see the rumours? Is it really you, cause I believe so… I’m sorry for asking, but you know, I would be really happy for you if it was true, ily<333

 

@EvaS

Check Tumblr in about 10, okay lovely? We’ll talk later if ya still want to x

 

Niall came back and sat down again, “So you know how you want to do this?”

“Yes, making a text post, explaining it.”

“Where do you need the picture for?”

“Prove, many will say I’m lying or something.”

“If that’s the case I’ll tweet a pic of us, no problem.”

“I know you don’t mind, but the nice and good ones with information will believe it.”

They snapped a few pics and Eva started writing.

“I do want to see your blog btw.”

“Niall, no. Never ever you’re going to see my Tumblr. Forget that I have one.”

“No I’m going to see it, one way or another. I can for example follow some lovely Tumblr girls on Twitter or something?”

“That’s not nice, that’s playing with my feelings towards some of them, they fucking deserve a follow from you.”

“Done in a sec IF I get to see you’re Tumblr.”

She looked at him, big smirk on his lips. He knew exactly what he was doing, as usual.

“Ok-ay, fine. But know I was a different girl back than” she grinned.

“What? Not dating the guy where the blog is all about?”

“That’s what I meant, yes. Read my mind perfectly. You’re good at that, ya know.”

Eva tuned back to the laptop, getting a kiss on her cheek from Niall, who moved his lips down to her jaw and neck, her eyes slowly closing from the nice feeling the wet open mouth kisses gave her.

She pushed him away after a while, “Stop, I’m posting this. If it goes wrong it’s you’re fault. Stop distracting me.”

“Why so serious? I know you like it.”

“That’s the reason why you’re not allowed to do that while I’m busy with things.”

“Okay fine.” He pouted and let her post her little story, quietly watching her and the screen.

“Here it goes.” Eva clicked post text.

\-------

Hii lovely people!

There are some rumours going around about Niall Horan and possibly me? With this post I’d like to address those. I believe you guys should know first, cause some of you have been really nice to me, you know, talking to me and answering “stupid” questions all the time…

Already gave it away, didn’t I? The rumours aren’t rumours cause they are true, reality. Euhm… I don’t know what to tell you more, we met in Amsterdam and have been talking, Skyping and texting since. I flew to Germany to meet up with him again and that’s how it started.

I promised Niall that he’s allowed to see my Tumblr (awkward), but on the condition that he’ll follow some specific Tumblr users on Twitter. Those girls deserve a follow because of their flawless Niall Blogs. So… (URL), (URL), (URL), (URL), (URL), (URL), (URL), check you’re phone in a few;) Oh (URL) he just texted Liam to get a follow from him for you, since he is already following you :D

Whatever, just another crazed fan talking bulls***, I hear you think out load. You want proof right... that sounds fair.

Hiitumblr.jpg,

Don’t send me hate; if I find it necessary I’ll delete my Tumblr in a heart beat tbh. Don’t ask me questions about Niall, like really personal stuff. I won’t answer them, also turning off Anon;) If you never talked to me before and just plainly ignored me, definitely don’t expect an answer. If Niall wants you guys to know something, he’ll post it on Twitter or through management… That was my little rant for today;)

Bye, lots of luv. Xx

Ps. Yes, Harry was being a sweetheart by covering up for us. No Harry’s were harmed in the process.

\-------

“You just posted it?”

“Yes I did, ya followed them?”

“Doing it at this moment.”

She closed the notebook and put it on the salon table. Niall was in comfort mode, laying on the couch leaning on the backrest.

“You okay?”

She looked up, “Why not?”

“No way back now,” he smiled, bringing his teacup to his lips.

“Haha you are telling me there’s no way back? But do you realise you’re the one who is stuck with me now, Horan.” She chuckled.

“Don’t mind, ready to mingle since f-o-r-e-v-e-r”

“You’re such a dork, jeez.” She smiled and moved herself up the couch, her arms around Niall’s waist, cuddling him.

“Oh whatever, like you mind.” His fingers playing with her hair.

“Nope, I don’t mind. I like it.”

-x-

(A few nights later…)

It was movie night, this time organised by Niall. The boys rotated turns to organize it. Weird enough Niall choice a horror movie for the night, Eva didn’t hate them but she definitely didn’t love them either. Niall mentioned to her that by having a horror movie, which he LOVED to watch, they could do whatever because nobody would notice a thing. Eva didn’t really get what he meant with ‘do whatever’, but didn’t ask any more questions.

Eleanor and Louis were to Niall’s right; next to them were Zayn and Perrie, Danielle and Liam to Niall’s left. Harry was on the lazy chair next to couch, his fling or whatever was supposed to show up for tonight’s event but called him off at the last moment. It didn’t seem to bother Harry that much tough, it wasn’t the type of girl whom he wanted to get serious with anyway.

I should introduce him to one of my girlfriends…Euhmm… Chloe! Chloe would be perfect for him and she’s moving to London for her internship, or did she already?! I definitely have to ring her sometimes. Eva had thought when he said nobody was accompanying him.

“Guys all want a beer?” Eva asked leaning her body against the doorpost of the kitchen entry.

“Yea” all the boys agreed on each other.

“Girls, anything?”

“Where you thinking about something special?” Eleanor asked.

“What were y-o-u thinking about, Calder?” she lifted her eyebrow in question.

“I don’t know, maybe mojito’s??!!” she cheered; oh did that girl know how to make a party.

“Mojito’s, yes! One for me too” “I’m in too” Danielle and Perrie agreed.

Eva laughed and pulled her body away from the doorpost turning around “It’s on the way, babes!”

Niall stood up from the couch getting confused looks from his friends.

“Where are you going?”

”Help me girl” he walked towards the kitchen

“Haha Nialler is completely nuts about her, he even helps her in the kitchen?!”

“Now you mention it, Lou” Harry laughed at Louis observation.

“Haha funny boys, really funny” Niall glanced a look over his shoulder and entered the kitchen.

Eva just got 5 beers out of the fridge onto the counter, getting a beer opener from a kitchen drawer, so she could open them. Niall smiled and softly approached her, so she wouldn’t notice.

When he reached her he put his arm around her waist from behind, pulling her against his body. Eva didn’t flinch with the sudden touch from behind. With his right hand he pushed her hair from her shoulder, revealing her bare skin to him. Closing the arm around her waist too.

He brushed his lips over her bare skin, leaving goose bumps all over het back. She could feel the smile on his lips against her skin, pressing firmer kisses in the crook of her neck.

“Ni-all Horan what do you think you’re doing?”

“Just planting some kisses on your pretty, pale, sexy bare skin” the breath coming along with his words, give her shivers. His lips trailing kisses up her neck to her ear. She placed her hands on his, tilting her head back onto his shoulder.

“Nialler?” Eva tried to get Niall to move his lips from her neck so her brains could function and so she could serve the drinks to the guests in the house.

There were guest in the house; they shouldn’t be doing this. Only a hum coming from Niall’s throat, still completely contained about the situation, not thinking about anything else. With his carefree personality he didn’t really think a lot when it came to situations like these.

”Niall James Horan! Seriously!” she whispered stern, turning around in his embrace, ripping his lips from her neck. Niall leaned in to kiss her when she put a finger between their lips.

“Nah-ah, stop it, will ya. There are people in your house, who are waiting for their drinks and movie. So work with me and don’t freaking distract me!” she placed her lips on his, her tongue asking for entrance, Niall willingly allowing her in.

_So giving me mixed signals, confusing as shit._

 

Her hands moving from his back, to the back of his neck and into his hair, his hands roaming all over her body. Out of nowhere she pulled her lips from his.

“Now, take these beers and get out of my face...Sexy” she handed over the beers and knocked towards the door.

“Ok, fine” he pouted, taking the beers from her “but we’re not done with this good conversation. You hear me?” his adorable laugh coming from his lips.

”Oh my god, such a good mature conversation, Horan!” she laughed.

Eva made the mojito’s and served them to the girls, who became her friends over the past week. They took her in their group the minute after they noticed Niall was serious about being with her and seeing she was serious about him. They all thought seeing boyfriend Niall was the cutest thing ever, cause they never really experienced him like that. The boys saw it as an opportunity to tease Niall with.

“Here ya go. You guys can start watching the movie if you want” she placed her own mojito on the salon table.

“What are you going to do then?” Niall grabbed her hands and pulled her in, Eva bending over slightly, so he could kiss her lips.

“You’re all wearing comfortable clothes, so I’m going to change.”

“You know, I can help you with that” a sexy smirk on his face.

Louis and Eleanor smiling at the conversation, seeing themselves from the time when they where just together as a couple, back in the days.

“I bet you can! But face it, I’m faster if I go alone” pulling her hands out of his walking off to Niall’s bedroom.

“You’re such a party pooper… again!” he shot after her, the others looking at each other falling over the word ‘again’, a fit of laughter filling the room.

Eva walked into the bedroom towards the closet where Niall cleared some drawers for her to put her stuff in. She got a pair of shorts and a plain with oversized shirt with a big open collar, closing the drawer. She walked to Niall’s hanging closet and searched for his blue vest, Niall being so lean and skinny and a size small/medium made her fit into his sweatshirt, jumpers and vests.

“Found it”, she said out loud getting it off the hanger putting it on. Checking herself out the mirror.

She was on a healthy diet but noticed whenever she was around Niall she wasn’t really hungry, didn’t felt like eating, although she did in front of Niall. Casey told her it was just because she was in love; it was the same as having butterflies, his words not hers. She smiled at the thought of Niall and her. Niall also kept in shape by running, like the little fucker needed to run to stay this skinny, Eva laughed in herself. But he confinced Eva to join him in the evening runs every single time, and to be honest, combined with less eating her legs became more slim and lean in no time.

Niall loved these shorts and he even more loved her in these shorts.

She walked out of the room through the hallway into the living room. They hadn’t started the movie yet, just talking to each other, having a laugh. Harry checked her out from head to toe while she walked to the TV to grab the remote control and installing the DVD.

Niall looked at his friend, following his eyes to Eva and back, picking up a pillow to playfully throw it at his face.

“What!” Harry laughed at Niall.

“Stop drooling over my girlfriend, get your own” Eva looked at the boys laughing.

“But honestly, she’s getting fitter and fitter everyday. What the hell do you do to her at night, Niall?! I’d like to know that.”

Niall checked her out.

_She was already fit when I met her, but Harry is absolutely right. She’s becoming fitter, sexier and hotter every single day. And happy, she looks really happy, like glowing, maybe because of me, us?_

 

Eva grinned because of Harry’s last comment; Harry was about 100% sure that Niall and her were already having sex. Oké, face it, it is ‘normal’ to have sex with your boyfriend after dating or knowing each other a few months, let alone when you’re staying and sleeping in the same hotel and his apartment for the last two weeks, it was assumable.

She locked eyes with Niall who had a cheeky smile on his face giving her a wink. He knew exactly where she was grinning about.

Niall loved her innocence, but he also knew he was going to be the one taking it from her, completely. It was just a matter of time. He didn’t mind giving her all the time she needed and mostly desired. Their relationship was great and growing everyday on the basis of them just spending time together, having a laugh. Sex was just going to be an addition to it, a good one, but still just something extra.

“Enough about my fit ass, let’s get some horror on” she laughed and walked over to Niall who spread his arms out, Eva sat down next to him folding her legs them next to her body.

Niall closed her in his embrace, putting the fleece blanket around their shoulders and body; it was their own little shelter. She placed an arm across his chest, sliding her hand down to his waist leaning onto his shoulder, turning her head to look at the TV.

-x-

Like Eva expected she got bored with the movie in record time, she was looking at Niall from the side the whole time, his profile the best at this angle. Niall who was completely into the movie peeked over at her. Looking away from her again with a grin on his face when he noticed she wasn’t paying any attention to it at all. Her eyes only focussed on him.

Eva straighten her back, her lips brushing his jaw and placed a little kiss on his cheek, making Niall smile and lowering his head returning the kiss. Kissing from the base of her neck up to the skin just under her ear.

Niall abruptly turned his attention back to the movie; Eva closed her eyes nuzzling into his crook. A nap wouldn’t hurt anybody.

Niall looked down at his girl, the movie over the half. Grinning at the sight of her eyes closed, her breath even and slow.

_Not on my watch._

He slipped the hand from behind her back to her front, trailing them over her inner thighs up to her shorts, locking his fingers under the waistband. Not getting a reaction out of Eva… just yet. Going down a bit more, getting two fingers to lightly brush over het already moist folds and starting circular motion on her clit, her eyes fluttering open.

She gave him a pinch in his side placing her hands on his lower arm, Niall expected her to push his hand away. But she didn’t, she did the opposite, getting him to perform more pressure on his movements.

After some time a whisper that sounded more like a moan left her mouth, “Ni-iall, you have to st....” her eyes tightly shut, trying her best to stop herself from coming.  

“Close, huh?” his tone a bit cocky, still making circular motions, no intentions to stop. Slowing down the pace, sliding a finger along her wetted folds, a pleading moan escaping her throat.

Not long after, she came, suppressing the sound by biting down on the skin of the base of his neck. Her fingers pressing into the skin of his lower arm. You could still hear her, Niall was sure and so was she. Thank god for the girls to be there, they were all screaming and covering their faces the same time Eva reached her climax. The horror movie was apparently too scary for them to keep quiet.

-x-

“Thanks for tonight, lady and gent!” Harry was the last one of the group to leave Niall’s apartment. Eva walked him out while Niall dropped himself on the couch again.

When Eva came back inside he showed her a smirk, she walked over and sat down on his lap, knees on both side of his thighs.

“That was so not fair, you Irish dick.”

“Not sure if I am one, but I do have one.” he grinned, looking down at his crotch, were a bulge had already started to form only because she was sitting on his lap.

“You think you’re so funny, but you’re so not.” She grinned back, placing her lips on his.

“I like it when you think I’m not funny, really like it.”

“Oh shut it.” She moved closer, arching her back closing the distance between their bodies, straddling him making him even more turned on. A soft groan coming from the back of his throat.

His hands trailed from her thighs to her back and up, his hands making circling movements his fingers digging softly in her skin. Brushing his fingers through her hair, softly pulling on it making there lips part.

_If we keep doing this, I won’t be able to stop myself._

Niall pressed his forehead against hers, his breathing a bit ragged and feeling hot on her lips, “You’re so sexy.”

Eva was desperately trying to regain the lost contact with his lips. Niall angled his head a bit to the side placing his lips on her jaw. Slightly sucking and kissing his way down her neck. A moan slipping out of her mouth, she just couldn’t help loving his lips on her, trailing up and down her neck, turning her on even more too. She thought about it, and decided she was ready, she wanted it, tonight.

“I want you,” she breathed, it didn’t come out the way she imagined it. She had hoped for it to sound seductive, if she even could be seductive, but of course it didn’t what the hell did she expect from herself.

“Ya already got me, babe,” he smiled, his lips still brushing over her skin.

“No, you’re not getting it,” she sighed, “I WANT you, all the way.” Putting the emphasis on ‘all the way’, sounding plane but her stomach was going nuts, nerves and excitement creeping in.

Niall stopped kissing her neck, Eva’s breath caught in her chest not knowing how Niall would react.

He lifted up his head, finally realising what she suggested.

_Oh..._

A small grin appearing on his face turning it quickly into a normal smile looking into her eyes, she avoided him obviously, a blush on her cheeks.

_Just let her know…_

Niall lifted up her chin with his fingers, making her look up into his eyes. His thumb caressed her cheek, kissing her sweetly.

“You sure?” he hummed into the kiss.

Eva knocked her head ‘yes’.

“Really?” He detached his lips again, looking at her.

“Niall” a whimpering tone, she hated it when he stopped kissing her; she opened her eyes and looked straight into his.

“Do I want this? Yes I do. Do I want this with you? Yes, you’re the only one eligible. Am I sure? 100%.” She smiled at him.

“Well, it’s my honour.” He whispered, pushing his back off the couch, one hands under her buttocks, one on her lower back. Holding her pressed against him, her legs around his waist hands all over his upper body.

Niall walked them to the bedroom, opening the door with one hand which didn’t went like the movies, more like a Bridget Jones Diaries movie, making them burst out in a fit of laughter and giggles, which faded quickly. Realising what they were doing, where they were getting. Niall kicked the door close with his foot, getting back to the serious business, kissing the girl he wanted and desired the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and staying with me along this journey:D Hope you liked it. Xx


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time...and the morning after.
> 
> A sickening cute and sweet first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YesYesYes, finally... here's THE scene with IT in it...haha. I'll try to make the next more smutty;)

Niall laid her on the bed, lying down between her legs, planting soft kisses on her lips down to her neck back to her lips, asking entrance with his tongue. His hands going down stopping at her breast to cup his hands around them, softly squeezing and caressing them for a moment, making her smile through the kiss.

When his hands arrived at her hips they scooped under her shirt moving upwards again, leaving goose bumps on the touched skin. Eva lifted up her arms so he could take her shirt off, throwing it next to the bed.

Eva’s hands going through his hair receiving a sloppy kiss from Niall, who moved down to her collarbone, down to the top of her breast, stomach and giving the last kiss on the height line of her hips. Moving his fingers under the edge of her shorts pulling them down.

“Matching bra and knickers, planned this, ey?” he smirked at her, placing his body on top of hers again kissing her collarbone moving the bra strap off her shoulders. 

Eva laughed, “Ya wished this was for you. I always wear kind of matching bra and knickers, you know that!!”

Niall didn’t even react to it; his mind was only thinking about the fact that he was only two items away from seeing this beautiful girl completely naked underneath his body. His erection grew even harder at the thought of her naked body and the event that was going to happen.

Her hands caressed his back taking the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head onto the floor.

Niall leaning on his hands, she could see his flawless upper body, with one finger going over his collarbone, down to his chest and stomach, just staring, thinking how this pretty boy was on top of her, the fact he was all hers.

Her finger stopping at the edge of his sweats slightly tugging on it, making Niall take them off.

His hand going under her body, unclipping her bra, but before he could see them beauties, she put an arm in front of her breast, making Niall lift one eyebrow.

‘Don’t do… that’ his voice telling her not to be insecure ‘you’re beautiful, babe’ lowering his body, getting her arm off her breast, placing the hand on the back of his neck, kissing her lips.

His right hand went down along the lines and curves of her body, fingers sliding underneath her knickers to check if Eva was still wet from their fooling around before. Rubbing two fingers on her clit made her open her mouth gasping for air, not being able to focus on kissing him, tilting her head into the pillow.

“Is it oké?” Niall asked into the crook of her neck where he was kissing and sucking her skin leaving a mark, she could only let out a moan.

Niall was good in this, tender but rough at the same time, giving her pleasure in the sexual area she become comfortable with, that was everything, except for actual sex. He slid the two fingers over her opening, pulling his hands out of her knickers, taking his finger into his mouth, licking the juices of his finger big smirk on his lips.

Going down on her body to pull her knickers off and his boxers. Sliding a condom on his hard lid, kissing her thigh, her hip, up to her stomach and ribs, one hand placed on the bed the other on her hipbone, positioning her body underneath him.

She knew it was going to happen, she wanted it to happen, but she couldn’t help being a bit scared and nervous making her body tense up. Her hands placed next to her body, her fingers spread across the duvet.

Niall lined himself up in front of her and carefully thrust his length into her. A sharp twinge going through her body pressing her eyes tight shut, digging her nails into the duvet. A tear rolling down her cheek.

Niall didn’t asked if Eva wanted him to stop, he didn’t have to, he knew she didn’t want him to stop, he knew her.

Instead he lowered his body taking her hands from the duvet, and intertwined his fingers with hers, placing them next to her face. Starting to softly but steady move in and slightly out of her, making Eva bite her lip with the uncomfortable feeling of this new movement, but this time there was no real stinging pain.

She kept her eyes shut, so she wouldn’t show Niall the pain he gave her a few moments ago, he was being so gentle and sweet, nothing more he could be or do in a situation like this and Eva didn’t want him to stop.

Niall did felt like stopping, he was hurting her, he could obviously tell, and didn’t know how to fix it or make her feel more comfortable. He had been getting nervous thinking about taking a girls virginity, because of all the horror stories his friends had told him. Strange enough he never slept with a virgin before, this was new to him too.

He watched Eva closely, every single little change in her expression in a bad way was going to make him stop.

He kissed her neck and her jaw sucking on it a softly, kissing away the watery trail the tear left on her cheek. Ending with a little kiss on the top of her nose, finally a slight smile appearing on her face.

“Eves, open your eyes, its oké… I know” he encouraged her like he had been reading her mind.

She opened them, looking straight into those big bright blue eyes of Niall, a reassuring smile on his lips, it made her smile.

Eva lifted her head, brushing her lips against his, she didn’t know what happened but staring in those beautiful eyes made her want to kiss him, touch him, make sure he was really there, that this was really happening.  

She never felt so close to him, and never experienced being so closely connected to someone. The biggest tenseness leaving her body, her fingers losing a bit of their tight grip they were having in his hands.

She slipped one hand out his, with an airbrush touch trailing a finger over his collarbone, eyes focussed on his perfectly shaped chest, going up and down with his breathing.

“Kiss me,” she whispered barely without sound looking back in his eyes, Niall obeying her request by lowering his head so their lips and tongues could meet.

The kiss got heated in matter of seconds, Niall finding it harder to control himself not picking up a faster pace.

She noticed the change, from him going slightly faster and harder to realising it wasn’t what he was planning to do, slowing down his pace again.

A giggle slipped out of her throat a smile on her lips, making him remove his lips just an inch of hers.

“What?” a heavy heated whisper from his lips, she moved her free hand to his side at the height of his ribs slightly pressing the skin of her fingers into his back.

“It’s oké, I can take a little more” answering his question.

Niall started to thrust slightly, just a little bit faster, watching her face, giving a little squeeze into the hand that was still in hers. Eva nodded, telling him this pace was bearable for her body to take.

His breathing picking up, sweat drops appearing on his forehead.

Planting a kiss on his lips, moving to his jaw and neck, she reached the base of his neck, lifting up her shoulders from the bed so she could have more access to it.

This movement made her naturally move her pelvis down making Niall hit her g-spot. A gasp of pleasure leaving her mouth, grasping her teeth over his skin, digging the nails into his back and squeezing Niall’s hand.

Her head fell back on the pillow, Niall studying the reaction of the joy he brought her with that one right thrust. Keeping a steady phase.

His lips on her neck “That was good?” Niall whispered in a deep thick Irish accent.

“That was good…yeah” she was speechless, still not getting what happened just seconds before. He had stimulated her g-spot before with his fingers but it felt different this time, much more intense.

“I’m soo close” he breathed heavily on her lips.

“Let yourself,” she breathed.

“N-ah, I want to let you come first” he said while he nuzzled in the crook of her neck placing kisses on her skin, slowing down his pace moving his free hand over the curves of her body down between their bodies.

Before he reached his goal she pushed his hand away “Niall don’t” she said clear, he had taken care of her so careful and sweet. She wanted him to have his moment.

“I want to see you, I want to see your face when you come” she placed her hands on his shoulder pushing him up, his lips leaving her skin.

She cupped her hands on his jaw pulling him closer to her face “Let it go” her hot breath on his lips. Niall picking up his pace again.

His breath faltered in matter of half a minute before he thrust into her for the last time, releasing himself. She was still holding his face, looking each other in the eyes. It wasn’t comfortable for him, wanting to throw his head back and close his eyes, his normal reaction. But she made him smile when her eyes got bigger of excitement seeing him come undone inside of her.

Brushing his lips on hers before placing his lips fully on hers, their tongues meeting for a tender kiss. Riding out his orgasm before lying down next to her, his arms around her waist holding her close to his body.

-x-

Niall woke up, his stomach craving some food.

_So damn hungry._

 

His thoughts went back to last night’s event, suddenly realising that Eva’s warm body was still next to him.

Lifting up the covers to see her perfect body next to his only covered in knickers, he put his hand on her waist pulling himself closer, snuggling into the crook of her neck, the curls tickling his face.

After a few minutes he couldn’t bear the hunger, so he untangled himself from Eva and stepped out of the bed. Putting his sweatpants on and threw a t-shirt over his shoulder. Closing the bedroom door quietly when he walked out.

He walked to his kitchen and started to make a good meal, he was going for pancakes with hot maple syrup. He made the batter and started cooking. When he finished a good stack of them he decided he would already take one or two, to stop his hunger. He wasn’t planning to wake up Eva; she was pretty and peaceful when she slept.

He sat down at the dinner table, finishing the pancakes in record time, shoving the plate further away from him. Reading the sports news from his phone.

Niall wasn’t paying attention when he suddenly noticed Eva in the doorpost, watching him. She started walking in when he had noticed her, “Hi there pretty. Ni-all, it smells so good in here! Damn, I’m hungry” she smiled at him.

She only wore a new pair of knickers and a shirt of him, like this, he wasn’t going to be able to contain himself from picking her up and getting her to the bedroom again.

_And she goddam knows it._

 

She was making it hard for him to even stop staring at her.

When she passed him she trailed her finger over his shoulder heading straight to the plate with pancakes.

“They’re cold? Why didn’t you wake me?” she turned around leaning her hands on the kitchen counter her body leaning against it.

Niall shoved his chair back, “I didn’t want to wake you, you look like sleeping beauty when you sleep, ya know.”  

“C’me here” he held out his hand for her to take.

She pushed herself from the counter and took his hand, Niall pulling her in front of him. Even though he sat on the chair and her standing she didn’t looked tall, she was about 1.64 (5’4) but sometimes looked even smaller.

Her hands going in his hair, playing with it, getting it through her fingers, sliding down to the back of his neck. Bending down her face a bit to place her lips on his.

He pulled her on his lap by her hips, Eva’s legs on one side of his body, left hand still around her waist the other placed on her thigh.

“Don’t recall I said ‘good morning’ to you yet.”

“No you didn’t, but this counts too” their lips meeting each other again.

Niall pulled slowly away from the kiss, biting her lip before he let go. Eva looked at him, expecting him to start talking.

“So… how are you doing? Are you sore?” he looked down, focus on the hand on her thigh making little circles.

“Nah, not really.”

“Not very convincing,” he looked up at her, “did I do okay?”

She looked surprised maybe even a bit shocked, not expecting something like the last.

“Ni-all are you mad? You were great. So sweet and careful. I wouldn’t have wanted my first time to be any different and not with anybody else. So I’m 200% doing awesome” she smiled a bright smile.

A relieving sigh leaving his mouth, “Thanks, I was kind of worried about it.”

“We couldn’t expect I wouldn’t feel a thing with the first time” giving him kisses on his forehead, his crease, cheek and the tip of his nose.

Making him smile his prettiest and happiest smile, pulling her even closer, digging his fingers into the skin of her hip and burying his face in the crook of her neck. Her arms around his shoulders, keeping him close in the embrace.

“So, how was I?”

“Tight.”

“NIALL James Horan!” she squeezes his side making his body wiggle, his laugh on her skin.

“You were better than oké, you did great. I had a good time, whenever you make a boy have a good time it’s all good.” He grinned.

“Note taken.”

She tilted her head so she had more access to the base of his neck, finding his sensitive spot, kissing the bare skin before starting to suck on it.

“Ba-babe? What are you doing?” he laughed.

“You marked me last night, now I’m marking you, to be even. And it tells bitches that you’re taken” she laughed.

“Haha, but I was already taken. But I can’t remember marking you though, did I really?” getting his head up.

 “Yea you did, don’t play innocence with me” she pulled his shirt off her shoulders showing the love bite. 

"Pfff, that’s a nasty one, I’ll admit that!” he brushed his lips over it and placed an airbrush light kiss on it.

“Better?” he chuckled.

“Much better, but your lips could be doing better stuff, you know” she smirked.

“Really, like what?” 

“Guess” she kissed him, opening his mouth slowly to give her entrance.

Niall moved his hand up and down on her thigh, every time getting closer to her knickers. Her hand on his back caressing it softly with her nails, making him shiver. His thumb brushed over the thin fabric of her underwear, noticing that the fabric was already becoming moist.

“Serious, if you keep doing that, you’ve have to get me back to that huge comfortable bed of yours” she grinned when she noticed that he knew she was totally getting the hots for him again.

_She doesn’t have to say that twice._

Niall moved his arm from her thigh to the hollow of her knees, standing up from the chair. Holding her up against his body, Eva laughed and put her hands at the back of his neck.

Niall moved to the door “Ni-iall! You forget your t-shirt.”

“Like I need it” he smiled, stealing kisses from her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it:D Won't upload a new chapter in two weeks or something:0 have my final exams for this year Uni.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, here is a small chapter for you guys;) I want to say, they will go to Ireland soon and the oh so sweet and loving will take a beating in the near future...;)

A questionable look on his face, “You okay?” tracing a finger over her bare back and her ribs. Eva was laying on her front, her face turned towards Niall, who was on his side facing her.

“Am I okay?” she opened her eyes slowly, “more than okay, that was good.”

“Mm, I know, but maybe a bit too much, so quickly after your first time” he chuckled.

They hadn’t left the bed all day, yeah, only to get some food. A 2end, 3rd and 4th time happened in the same 24 hours of her first time.

“With the third time or something it started to feel way better, like really good. So weird how bodies work, right?” she grinned at him.

“Good, lots of repetition works, it’s now proven” he smiled sweetly with a small grin. In return he got a loving smile from her.

_Her smile is so pretty, lying there, half naked in my bed. Damn this beautiful girl for making me go nuts about somebody again… nuts about her._

Leaning in kissing her lips tenderly, his hand caressing her cheek.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You.”

“You like to tell me? You always seem so deep in you’re thoughts when it’s about me,” she smiles and wants to move but something made her lay back down on the mattress.

“Could you pass me my shirt?”

“Why you want a shirt? You don’t need a shirt, baby.”

“I feel too naked” her cheeks flush a pretty pink.

“You are.” Niall smirks, Eva’s expression doesn’t change, Niall gets up and gets to one of his drawers in no time. Picking out a shirt and returning to the bed, climbing on the bed on his knees.

Sitting next to her leaning on his calves, “You do have to get up, so I can put a shirt on you.”

Eva lifted herself from the matrass and turned around, so she was sitting on her bum.

Niall kept his eyes fixed on hers, making her smile a bright smile.

“Arms up.”

She lifted her arms up, Niall putting her arms and head through the shirt.

Niall didn’t let it drop, covering her body. She gazed at him when he leans over and placed a kiss on the top of her left breast never breaking eye contact, her eyes shutting close a breath slipping out. Niall straightened his back and let the fabric of the shirt finally hug the skin of her upper body. 

“Better?”

“Better” she whispered, “I’m sorry. I’m just not really comfortable with being naked in front of somebody.”

“Don’t sweat it, you will, don’t worry.”

He laid back on his back, Eva laid down on her side her hands under her cheek.

“You’re going to tell me now?”

“What?” Niall looks at her, turning on his side.

“What you were thinking about, earlier.”

“Oh that.”

“Mmm.”

“You make me nuts.”

“Me? You’re blaming me for going nuts? That’s probably all on yourself, ya mad Irish.”

Niall reached over, getting one hand from underneath her face and pulls her closer to his body. His hand placed in the dip of her waist.

“I think about you more than you know, it’s alien. Well at least for the last 2,5/3 years for me.”

Eva just looks at him, blinking slowly opening her mouth and closing it.

_She’s thinking._

“Same” she smiles “It’s making me nervous.”

“You are?” he sounded surprised raising one eyebrow again; he has to stop doing that Eva thought to herself.

“Hell, Niall. I thought I would never fall this fast or hard for somebody. I would never have flown to a unfamiliar place to meet a boy I barely know, or at least I thought I never would. It’s so not me, and there is this thing that I serious don’t get why you want m-e. And not some thin/slim pretty model-like girl, you have so many options apart from me.”

He smiles a beautiful smile at her, “Glad we're both a bit confused in the feelings department,” he chuckles brushing his thumb over her bottom lip, “cause I like y-o-u. And it was always clear to me that she had to be a friend or somebody I know and a girl I wouldn’t hesitate to bring home to my friends and family.”

Again she doesn’t respond.

“You match all the criteria, babe.”

He moved his face closer to hers, taking her bottom lip between his teeth softly before slipping his into her mouth meeting hers.

-x-

“How do ya feel now?” he asked a few hours later, they slept for a few and at this moment they were just staring in each other eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so comfortable around someone after a full day of fooling around.

“Now I do feel a bit sore, to be honest.” She smiled, no hint of regret readable on her face.

_Ooh…_

“I know something!” Niall got up and walked to the bathroom, to step back into the room 5 minutes later or so. Scooping her off the bed, walking them into the bathroom. He put her down next to the bath, letting her feet hit the ground softly.

“A bath?”

“Yup a-bath. They say it’s soothing and relaxing for, euhm, down there, I put some lavender in it. Do you smell it?”

“I do! The bubbles are inviting.”

“I thought so too” he whispered as his hands move over her sides to the waistband of her knickers, pulling them down to her knees so she could kick them on the ground.

“Will you turn around for me miss” making a circular motion with his finger above her head.

Eva turned, Niall taking the hem of his shirt and getting it over her head.

Niall offered his hand for support when she lowered herself into the hot water.

“Aah!”

“Uncomfortable?” 

“Just a bit” she laughed in a whisper.

Niall pulled down his boxers and steps in behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

Eva completely relaxed against him, her head against his shoulder her hands resting on his knee. Closing her eyes while Niall softly caressed her arms with body wash.

_I… I think I love her. Too fast! Too fast Nialler, keep you mouth shut. Wait and see, first, right?!_

“Stop thinking so loud Niall.”

“I said something out loud?” his voice showed some fear.

 

_Me and my big mouth._

 

“Nope, I just hear you think, that’s how hard your brains are breaking over your thoughts.”

Niall laughed, “You’re silly.”

“You are” she breathed and closed her eyes again, Niall pressing a kiss on the top of her head 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! See you in 1,5 week or so;) Xx


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packing for Ireland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii there! Here a small chapter. I will try to write a head now I've got my summer holiday. So the chapters become longer again and with more different scenes. Hope you still like it and still interested. Any tips or anything are always welcome;) X

“Did you even call you’re dad, Niall?”

“No, why should I? I always pop by whenever I can and want.”

“Niall, I’m coming with you.”

“Yea, you’re point babe?”

“It’s different, you’re bringing somebody. You’re dad is font of you being single and now it’s like ‘oh hi pa, this is Eva. She’s my girlfriend’.”

“It’s my dad, he’ll like you, hack he’ll even love you. But I will call him, for you.”

She smiled, “Thank you, baby!” she cheered and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to pack a small weekend bag.”

_She is such an idiot._

\-------

Niall: “Bobby!”

Bobby: “Hey son!” he laughed, his son’s enthusiasm is always contagious, even on the phone.

Niall: “How ya doing?”

Bobby: “Everything going good, busy with things for ya brothers wedding.”

Niall: “It’s getting close, ey! I’m so excited.”

Bobby: “So what are you up to?”

Niall: “I’m getting ready to go to the airport, well, we’re getting ready.”

Bobby: “You’re getting home? Not alone, huh?”

Niall: “Yeah, will be there in the afternoon.”

Bobby: “So which of the boys is joining you?”

Niall: “Girl, da.”

Bobby: “You didn’t bring a girl home in like in forever. It’s like serious?”

Niall: “I know, I know. I don’t want to bring somebody home without a reason or anything. It’s absolutely serious; I want this to work out. I want her to meet you and the lads. See how that goes.”

Bobby; “She must have something special, for you to bring here home.”

Niall: “I believe she is some-thing special.”

Bobby: “I will receive her with open arms, you know that, right?”

Niall: “That’s what I know! I told her but she insisted that I would ring a for a ‘heads up’.”

Bobby: “She didn’t want to ambush me, that’s nice. I’ll see you two later; I have to get back to work. I’ll make your favourite supper, sounds good?”

Niall: “Thanks, dad! You’ll like her for sure. Have a good day, pop! See you at supper, my favourite sounds so good. Haven’t had a good Irish meal in ages.”

Bobby: “Alright, lad! See ya!”

\-------

He hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. Walking to the bedroom, her back faced the door. She was sitting on the floor but got up and walked into the closet to came back with some clothing.

She didn’t notice him until he coughed to get her attention, looking up at him.

“Hi”

“Called me dad, he’s excited, waiting with open arms.”

“Sweet, you don’t need to bring anything?”

Niall walked over to her, taking the clothes out of her hands and dropping them in the weekend bag.

“What are you doing? It needs to get folded neatly and stuff. Now it’s getting all wrinkled and it’s my favourite” she pouted, Niall grabbed her waist and lifted her up over her shoulder, “Niall?!”

He slapped her butt before throwing her on the bed, her body falling awkwardly on the bed, her hair all over the place.

“You. I only have to bring you” he jumped on the bed next to her, leaning against her side, hovering over her with his upper body.

Tickling her side making her body wriggle and trying to get under out of his weight.

“Niall, NIALL! Stooo-ooop!”

“Stop?”

“Yes, please?” she laughed.

“Okay, Okay.”  He stopped the tickling and just looked at her, getting some hair from her forehead.

Eva intertwined her fingers into his; moving two fingers from her free hand through his quiff and traced his face with them, her mouth slightly open. Taking in his face, every inch and detail of his flawless face.

Niall came down a bit placing his lips on hers, slipping his tongue in her mouth. Her hand was still resting on his cheek. The kiss was sweet and cute.

When he backed away from the kiss she was still looking at him like that, smile on her face.

“What?” he whispered.

“Price” she whispered.

“Price? What?”

“You’re like a price of a lottery, jackpot.”

“Your personal price?” his smile got huge, a huge happy smile.

“Yes, you are my personal price”

“Well, I like that you think I’m a price of a lottery for you.”

She put her hand on the back of his neck pulling him close again for another kiss.

“Let’s get home, ya?”

“Yea, let’s meet your dad and impress the lads!”

“The lads aren’t hard to impress I’m sure!” he smiled and put their foreheads together, placing a kiss on the top of her nose.

 

-x-

 

“So you’ve got everything? Passport, bag?”

“Check, double check.”

“Paul got the car out for us, he’s waiting for us outside together with Kevin.”

“Good.” They walked to the door when he turned around to face her.

“I’m so excited! Showing you my hometown! Like do you notice?”

“Like how could I not notice? You’re this ball of pure energy since yesterday!”

 

-x-

 

“Hi babe!” Paul greeted her when she hopped in the car.

“Paulieee! You’re going to Ireland too?”

“Yes, Clodagh and the babies went home yesterday and I’m joining them today.”

“That’s nice!”

“You excited?”

“Pretty excited yes! But also a bit nervous, meeting everybody and stuff.”

“You shouldn’t, Irish are people persons! Like Niall, his dad is like the same.”

“Haha thanks, Niall also told me.”

“Well, you look good and happy.” He smiled down at her and locked eyes with Niall in the rear-view mirror, Niall just smiled and winked at him.

“Thanks Paul, everything going better than good, you noticed correctly” she smiled, a little chuckle leaving her mouth, making both guys look at her. She waved it away; an inside thought she didn’t want to share.

 

-x-

 

Paul stopped the car at the entrance and got out, getting her bag and open the door for Niall, who opened the door for her. There were quite some paparazzi waiting for them, Niall helped her hop out of the car and grabbed her hand. Paul and Kevin clearing their path to the airport.

“Niall can we get a pic with your girlfriend?” “Niall, why did you hide the relationship?” “Eva, show us a smile?” “Eva, Niall look this way, please!” “Going to visit Ireland? Seeing your dad? So it’s serious, ey?!”

Endless streams of guys yelling at them, Eva kept her eyes on the ground a sly smile on her lips. Niall held her hand tight and kept her close behind him.

“Eva, you’re good?”

“I’m fine, that won’t happen all the time right?”

“No, baby. You’re the new ‘hot’ thing right now; we’ll get less or even no attention after some time. I’m not in the media a lot with my private life so we’ll be fine.”

She just grinned.

“What now?”

“We, we’ll. I like it when you say things like that.” Her cheeks flushed.

He laughed, “You’re such a dork. Me girl is such an adorable cutie.”

“Me girl. That's a good one too.”

She pulled him close by his vest and kissed him on the lips.

 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

A kiss was pressed on the top of her head and woke her up from her nap, "We're landing." A pearly white smile inches from her face.

"That's serious a flight of nothing" she smiled sleepily.

"I know right! I can't wait to get to Mullingar. You excited?" She was happy he was restrained by the seatbelt, cause she was pretty sure he would be running and jumping up and down over the aisle.

"I am, really want to meet your dad and the lads. They seem like a good lot and great support for you."

"They are, I love them! Bressie is home, so we'll probably see him too."

"He's a giant, damn, really nice lad. But giant."

"He is ey! I'm so small and tiny compared to him. Top lad, shame he's still single."

"Why? He doesn't seem to bother, you were single for a long time too, remember?"

"He doesn't, but it would be nice for him, deserves some loving girl. But he's too busy and doesn't want to put a girl in that situation, he’s maybe a bit right about that. Ey, I only was single for three years, not counting the flings. And I'm not 32."

"I'm sure he can take care of himself, if he found it a problem. He's hot and can get it from half of Ireland. Guys can start late, they don't have to have kids around thirty."

"You find him hot?"

"He's a fine looking guy, Niall."

"We're not going to meet up with him" Niall grinned.

"Awh, Nialler. You feel threatened?" raising an eyebrow.

"Should I?"

"Nah, you're too cute to let go."

"Good" he leaned over and kissed her.

 

-x-

 

"You've got a car here?"

"Yup, white Range Rover."

"What?! Put your two cars together and you can buy a house!"

"I know, get used to it."

"I'll probably won't for a while, get over it."

Niall pushed her over the garage ground to the long time parking area where his car was parked.

 

-x-

 

After about an hour he parked his car in front of a regular house.

Niall got out and went to the back of the car to grab the bags; Bobby was behind the living room window. She gave him a wave when she herself got out of the Range and when Niall noticed his dad he gave a knock with his head. Bobby returned their hello from a distance with a smile and a wave.

He stepped in front of her.

"Can I get a kiss?"

"Ya dad is watching, eejit."

"Gimme a kiss! C'mon… one peck on the lips... _please_?"

“You're a cunt" she moved on her toes and kissed him, when she moved away Niall followed her lips, almost tripping over.

"Eager aren't we?"

"Oh you wait, I haven't had any girl up in my room here. Like to change that asap." he smirked.

Her mouth dropped, "You never? Ha, who are you bringing with you for that, huh?"

"Mmm, dunno. Would you be up for it? It would fall under the ‘some more practice’ category."

"Let me think…sure."

“That’s me babe!” a smirk on his face.

"Let's get in, think your dad is coming through the window any second so he can hug his son to death if we're not getting inside the house faster. "

"Haha passionate man he is." Niall laughed and they walked side to side towards the house.

"Da!" Niall dropped the bags in the hall and walked into the living room, straight into his fathers welcoming arms.

"Nialler" he held him close. Tara walked over, Bobby looked up at her, letting his son go.

"Hello, Eva." He took her hand and gave her two kisses on the cheek.

"Hi Bobby! Niall told me I could call you Bobby, is that okay?"

"That's me, you're a beauty. Although I did picture you different."

"My guess, brunette?"

"How did you know that?!"

"Cause every single person I've met with Niall has mentioned his love for brunettes." Eva laughed.

“No way, that’s a bit rude don't you think?”

“Da, you just did yourself.”

“Oh, yea, sorry love. You don’t seem to care too much, thankfully” he smiled at her.

“No, not at all. Probably got somethin’ else that made him interested in me” she grinned.

“ Somethin’? You mean lots?” Niall placed his hands on her hips from behind and smiled up at his dad.

“Okay if I show this lady the house?”

“You mean you’re bedroom? 

“That’s part of the tour, yea.”

“Haha fine, go on. You’re brother and Denise are coming over for dinner. Had no time to get the BQQ festivities started, we’ll do that later this week. Niall, you are staying here for a week or so, right?”

“Sweet! You’ll love Denise,” he said to Eva while his head was resting on her shoulder, “I’m here for 1,5 week, Eva goes home in 6 days.”

“Great, enough time to see everybody and have some banter.” His dad laughed and walked off.

“Fancy a tour?”

“Should be fun! I’ll follow.”

 

-x-

 

Niall showed her the kitchen, the back garden, the garret, and the first floor. Stopping at the door at the end of the corridor, “Want to see my room?”

“Best part of the tour, if you ask me” she winked and opened the door, Niall shovelling her in.

It had a small two-person bed in it, one drawer and the walls were painted blue. Posters of The Who and some other bands of his interest on the furthest wall. On top of the wardrobe drawer there were pictures of Niall with his family and friends. Eva’s eyes screened them all.

“God you were such a dork, Niall.” She looked over her shoulder, his eyes wandering over her body.

“Can you stop doing that, I do not look charming at all and you make it seem like I’m wearing a miniskirt or something.” Eva turned on her heels and sat down on the bed next to Niall, lying her back down on the matrass. 

Niall did the same, popping up on his elbow to look at her from the side. His left hand trailing up and down on her rib and stomach.

“You know I like you in anything you wear. You’re stunning and yeah I’d like to undress you out of anything too.”

She opened one eye to peek at him, smile on his face, his eyes following his hand up and down her upper body.

“You’re such a charmer.”

“So I’m your prince charming?”

“Maybeee, ask me in a few years.”

“In a few years? Who says…”

“Exactly, Nialler. In a few years there are two options in the way I can answer this question. The first is that I’ll smile and tell that person that we had a wonderful time but it wasn’t meant to be so we parted ways but are still in contact with each other. Or I’ll smile and tell him/her that I just said yes to his proposal, cause he’s my prince charming and I never ever want to let him go.” It came out so easily; Niall on her lips with every single word.

“So both ways will end with a smile? You won’t hate me if it doens't work out?”

“I’ll never hate you, well, maybe if you would cheat on me and that's the reason for the break-up. But apart from that I can’t think of something that will make me hate you.”

He got up and placed his IPod in his docking station, turning on the music. Michael Bublé shuffle coming from the speakers, making her hum with the along and slowly getting sleepy.

 

-x-

 

“Baby, Eves, you can’t fall asleep.” Niall kissed her cheek and moved to her lips, he hovered over her with half of his body. They had been laying there listening to the music for about 45 minutes already, so Niall decided to distract her from falling asleep, the best way he could think of.

After a few seconds her lips started to move along his and opened them for him.

His hands moving under her tee to cup her breast and play a little attention to them over her bra, his lips moving to her jaw and neck to her sweet spot.

_I love making out with her, just fooling around, feeling her soft skin on my lips…argh fuck._

 

Her hands had moved from his hair and the back of neck to his jeans to palm him through his jeans. A whiny sigh slipped out of his mouth.

“What’s wrong?

“We so can’t, not right now.”

“I thought you wanted to?”

“Oh hell it’s not that I don’t want to, we just CAN'T. My brother can be here any minute and we’ll have to show up down stairs. Not going to be completely flushed in front of my brother and his finance.” He let himself fall on top of her, all his weight on her chest. Like he was exhausted, although it was just exaggerating the disappointment.

“Ah, no we don’t want that. Like jeez, you know how I would look like? C’mon let’s go downstairs, before we change our minds.” Eva pushed her hands against his shoulders, not really putting a lot of effort in to push him off.

“Yea, we should.” He grinned and got up, lifting her up with him. Correcting her shirt and tucked a lose lock of hair behind her ears, giving her a sweet lingering kiss. Taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still love writing this fic!!:D but...again not a lot has happened in a chapter. I'm getting a bit frustrated with it and myself to be honest:( So I decided to update the next chapter when I think more "events" are written in it. This will mean that the chapter probably will be longer again and just more eventful.
> 
> Hope everyone is having a lovely summer holiday, I'm working fulltime for a week but after that I will have every day off:D So I can focus on doing nothing and writing:D


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the lads. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaysus, it's been three months.....lots of sorry and apologies for the lovely readers who have been waiting for a new chapter. It's just that writing for this fic isn't coming as easy as it used to be. My Niall feels (which are needed to write this fanfic) are going up and down and I dunno....;p 
> 
> Hope you like it even though the long wait! Xx

“Well, well if that isn’t Nialler!!” his older brother cheered, Greg hadn’t seen his little brother for a long time.

“Me big brother!” he hugged Greg and than moved to his soon to be sister in-law Denise.

“Hello lovely lady!” giving her a well know Niall hug too.

“I’m not the only lovely lady in the house now!” she looked at Eva, making Greg look up at her, who looked at his dad with a raised eyebrow.

“Ya, guys. Meet Eva, Eva this is my brother Greg and his fiancé Denise. Don’t be put off by there surprised faces, I don’t bring girls home often.” He winked grabbed her hand to pull her foreword.

“Hi” she wanted to shake Greg’s hand but instead of only a shake she received a hug.

“So nice to meet you, it’s like the first time I meet a girlfriend in like years. I don’t think I ever met one? Niall and his secret girlfriends.”

“It’s really nice to meet you! Heard quite some things about you. He never tells? What kind of brother is that?”

“Oh shut uppp!” Niall came in.

“Hi Denise, nice to meet you. Did you get infected with the Horan hug syndrome or just a hand shake?”

“I have been infected.” She laughed and hugged her.

“Did me brother give you a tour?”

“He has and he’s giving me a tour of Mullingar tomorrow.”

“Maybe already tonight, though.” Niall mentioned while putting his phone away.

“Huh?”

“The lads are going to the pub, maybe we can meet up for a sec, if you want to. Only if you want to.”

“Niall, you’re so cute now.” Denise smiled at him.

“Ey! You said I was always cute!”

“Well you are, but this is like cute young love, boyfriend Niall is good to see. All the time I know you’re brother I didn’t see you with a 'serious' girlfriend. It’s cute.”

“Boyfriend Niall is a hit on Tumblr, everyone wants to know how boyfriend Niall is.”

“Really?”

“Yea, babe. Most of them wanted you to open up about a girlfriend, and see you on dates.”

“That’s just funny. Maybe they will see and know later. Not now though, like to keep you all to my self” he put his arms around her from the back, kissing the top of her head.

“I can deal with that.” She laughed and placed a little peck on his lower arm.

“Dinner is ready!” Bobby’s voice came from the kitchen.

“I’m starving!”

“You just ate, like an hour ago, Niall!”

“Still starving.”

“Does Greg eat as much too or is it just Niall?”

“He can but doesn’t, thank god. So that’s Niall all the way.” Denise laughed at her, they all took off to the kitchen.

 

-x-

Denise and Greg left after their cup of coffee and tea. Eva and Niall had enough time to get ready to have some drinks at the pub. Eva was excited to meet his friends, all the people who where going to be there, she knew from Twitter and the stories Niall told.

“What should I wear?”

“Wait I’ll text Shannon.”

“Why?”

“Just wait a sec.”

**\-------**

**Niall: Shannonnnnnnnnnn, what are the girls wearing tonight?”**

**Shannon: Why do you want to know Niall?**

**Niall: Casual or heels?**

**Shannon: I’m wearing heels, another is wearing heels also and one sneakers.**

**Niall: Okay thanks babe. See ya in a bit. X**

**Shannon: So confused now, but okay… See ya luv X**

**\-------**

“Two of them are wearing heels, one is wearing sneakers.”

“I’ll go with my wedged Nike’s than. This skirt” holding up a black and white Aztec printed shirt, “with a shirt or blouse and my leather jacket.”

“Good, how do I look?”

Eva grabbed her phone, “You stay were you are cause you are per-fect” snapping a picture of a posing Niall, making her laugh. This boy loved crazy attention and posing like an idiot all the time.

“I’m getting downstairs to drink one pint with me dad before we go, take you’re time to get ready and stuff. Don’t rush we’ve got plenty of time to get to the pub.” Giving her a kiss on the lips and walking out of the room. 

Eva defined her curls a bit more; put some foundation, blush, liner and mascara on and check her outfit and hair in the mirror. Her hair was casual falling over her shoulders and the make-up natural; the outfit was just regular for a lot of girls. Not for Eva, but she just had to put that out of her head.

 

-x-

“Hello fine looking thing! Look at that, isn’t she a beauty.”

“She’s very cute, Niall.” Bobby smiled at him and winked in her direction.

“Well thank you, Bobby. How late did you want to go?”

“We can go by now, they’re probably there already.”

“Why didn’t you tell me to hurry?”

“Cause you didn’t have to hurry” Niall stood up from the kitchen chair and put an arm around her waist, “I don’t like being the first there, last in last out.”

“To the bitter end?”

“Well yes, but maybe not tonight though.” He whispered, moving his eyebrows up and down, initiating something.

“I’m going to pretend I don’t know what you’re talking about” she turned to Bobby, “enjoy your night, we’ll see you with breakfast I guess?”

“Thank you, luv. I work on Saturdays and even if I wouldn’t work, by the time you guys get out of bed tomorrow I would be starving” he laughed.

“Oh, you work six days?”

“No, no. Not anymore, I switched a day in the week this time. We’ll have breakfast on Sunday.”

“That sounds good. See you, thanks for the hospitality btw. Don’t know if I already mentioned it.”

“All good, have fun tonight guys!”

 

-x-

A cab standing place is a few blocks away, we’ll walk, and than take one to the pub.” Offering his arm to her.

“Oeh, what a gentleman you are. Did you tell your friends about me?”

“Sean, Shannon and Darragh know about you, but they definitely don’t know you’re with me now. Darragh has been harassing my ass about it, so he’ll probably be all over you.”

“Haha we’re going to shock them and the rest? I’m very curious, you have the same group of friends for a long time.”

“I love the element of a surprise! They are going to be so shocked, haha. You will like them and vice versa.”

 

-x-

When they arrived at the pub he laced his fingers with hers and walked in front of her into the place. Shielding her a bit, a bigger element of surprise is what Eva imagined.

“People! Nialler’s in the house!!!” Sean yelled, lifting his pint in the air.

“Ello lads!!!” standing at the end of the table, “I want you guys to meet someone” pulling Eva next to him.

“Who is this lovely lady… you’re holding hands with?” Dylan questioned.

“Eva?” Darragh smiled from ear to ear, “fucking finally my friend!" 

“Well yes, guys this is Eva. My girlfriend.”

 

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:D and I will TRY to get the next chapter up asap (not after f'n 3 months) part two of the pub night and some dates and maybe even some trouble in paradise. Also thinking about skipping some time after this to get this fic on the run again. Xx


End file.
